


Stars in Your Heart

by dragonflybeach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes is Winter Soldier but born in 1984, Canon Disabled Character, Captain America AU, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Kid Fic, Language!, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Offscreen character death, Parent Bucky Barnes, Scott Lang is a precious cinnamon roll, Shrunkyclunks, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers is Captain America but born in 1982, Super Soldier Serum, descriptions of battle and casualties, discussion of suicidal thoughts, honorary aunts and uncles, marvel AU, single dad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Three years after a terrorist attack decimated their family and shook the nation, Steve Rogers has finally gotten a handle on his grief and guilt,  being Captain America, and raising his seven year old niece.The last thing he needs is the sudden appearance of his niece's father.Scratch that. The actual last thing he needs is to fall hard and fast for his niece's father, who may or may not be hiding some very big secrets.And to discover that SHIELD is not the organization he thought it was in the middle of dealing with all this? That's really not good timing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there was this tumblr post:
> 
>  
> 
> <https://mistjif68.tumblr.com/post/184415503797/happy-daddys-is-there-a-fanfic-based-on-these>  
>  
> 
> My Left Brain: Write that!!!!!!!  
> My Right Brain: Are you crazy? I'm working overtime at the main job for the next 2 weeks and working at comic cons the next 3 weekends in a row!  
> My Left Brain: (Venom voice) Wriiiiiiiiiite it.  
> My Right Brain: No.
> 
> and yet here we are.
> 
> There is some handwaving at military ranks and procedures but if this was the real world it wouldn't be a Marvel AU, would it?

_< RING>_

_< 212-555-3107>_

 

"Hello?"

 

"Um, hey. Is this Steve Rogers?"

 

"Who is asking? And how did you get this number?"

 

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure you don't know who I am. But my name is James Barnes. I'm trying to get in touch with Sharon Carter, and I found your name on an internet search that said you might be a relative."

 

"Why are you trying to contact Sharon?"

 

"I knew her at West Point. Do you have a phone number or email that I could contact her?"

 

<sigh> "Look, James Barnes, you're three years too late. Sharon died in the terrorist attack in DC."

 

"Oh god. Was she alone at the time?"

 

"Fuck you man."

 

_< Click> _

 

 

_< RING> _

__< 212-555-3107>__

 

"Look, I don't know ... "

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? Obviously asking that upset you and that's not why I was asking."

 

"Then why were you asking?"

 

"Because I found out Sharon had a baby who would be seven years old now and I ... I was hoping you were not going to say her child was with her."

 

"Holy shit. You're Astrid's father."

 

"Probably. I have a ..."

 

"Gee, it's really nice of you to show up now, _eight years later_ ... "

 

"Look, I didn't know, okay?"

 

"How the hell did you not know that you knocked Sharon up and left her to fend for herself?"

 

"Is my kid alive or not?"

 

"Yeah, she's alive. Not that it's ever mattered to you in the past eight years"

 

<deep breath> "Apparently Sharon got pregnant right about the time I left West Point. I had no idea. I was sent on a classified assignment. She was trying to find out how to contact me and her CO put her in touch with my parents. They gave her $10,000 and told her to have an abortion. She told them she didn't want that. They told her that she was not going to ruin my career, so they gave her another $40,000 and told her if they ever heard from her again, they would ruin her."

 

"You've got to be kidding me. This is like Lifetime Movie shit. You honestly expect me to believe this?"

 

"Did she tell you who her child's father was?"

 

"No, or I would have beaten your ass eight years ago. She never would give a name or pursue child support because she said you'd have both been in trouble for fraternization."

 

"I'm James Buchanan Barnes the Fourth."

 

"Yeah? Am I supposed to know who you are?"

 

"My grandfather was the Secretary of Defense under Jimmy Carter. At the time I was seeing Sharon, my dad was the Undersecretary of the Army. My mother was a Vanderbilt."

 

"So you come from a long line of military officers and money."

 

"Yeah, pretty much."

 

"Yeah, well maybe it's a good thing you and your family weren't around to fuck up Astrid's life."

 

"You might be right."

 

"Why are you calling now? How the hell did you find out after all this time?"

 

"My mom was diagnosed with terminal cancer a couple months ago. My dad had a heart attack and died shortly after which the doctors said was most likely the stress of the situation. My mother hasn't got long, a couple weeks at the most. She apparently didn't want to die with this on her conscience, so she told me."

 

"You really expect me to believe that?"

 

"Look man, I don't care if you believe me or not. It is what it is. I was on a temporary assignment to West Point to do some specialty training with cadets. I was a first lieutenant and hooking up with a cadet, which could have gotten us both court-martialed and we knew it. I went on a classified government mission and came home to a letter from the girl I'd been sneaking around with saying that she didn't want to see me again because it would ruin both our careers if we got caught. I found out the day before yesterday that I probably have a kid, so I started trying to track Sharon down. You tell me that Sharon is dead, which I had no idea.  You said 'she's alive', so I'm guessing the baby was a girl, but I don't even know that for sure."

 

<sigh> "Look, I'm sorry. If you're telling me the truth, that was a pretty crappy way for me to tell you about Sharon. And yeah, if you're Astrid's father, you have a daughter."

 

"Okay, then. Can we start this whole conversation over?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

 

"Okay. So. My name is James Barnes IV, but people call me Bucky. Sharon and I were in a relationship at West Point. If she was pregnant, I'm pretty certain I was the father. Can you pick up the story from there?"

 

"Okay, I'm Steve Rogers. Sharon was my wife Peggy's younger sister. We became Sharon's guardians her senior year of high school. Sharon dropped out of her third year of West Point and came home because she was pregnant. Peggy worked for SHIELD and got Sharon a job there. Sharon and Peggy were both killed at SHIELD headquarters during the terrorist attack three years ago.  Astrid has lived with me ever since. Her name is Astrid Savannah Carter. She's seven years old. She's in first grade. She's smart as she can be. She looks a lot like Sharon. She's got Sharon's hair and nose and mouth, but she must have your eyes. Astrid's eyes are blue and they're a different shape from how Sharon's were."

 

"I have blue eyes." <pause> "I'd like to meet her."

 

"Look James Barnes, this is ... Do you have any other kids?"

 

"No."

 

"Astrid's been through a lot. The last thing she needs is some long lost father to show up and then disappear from her life again. And if you think that you're going to come here and take her away, let me tell you right now. _You. Will. Lose_."

 

"It's not like that. I ... I don't want to disrupt her life or try to take her away or anything like that. I know I'm a stranger to her, but I just want to get to know her. I've already missed her entire life so far. And besides, I probably wouldn't be able to leave New York for the next couple weeks until after my mother's funeral. If it's okay with you, I'd like to maybe start out talking to her on Skype or something and then maybe come for a short visit in a few weeks."

 

 "How about first things first? Why don't we get a DNA test to see if you really are Astrid's father?"

 

"We can do that. But like I said, I know how much free time Sharon had in those days and I know how much of it she spent with me. I'm pretty certain."

 

"I've got a friend that can arrange it. I'll get in touch with him. Is this a good number to reach you once everything is set up?"

 

"Yeah. This is my cell. If I don't answer, text me, because my voice mail only works about half the time."

 

"Okay, James Barnes. I'll be in touch in the next day or two."

 

"Yeah, just let me know."

 

<click>

 

_< dialing Tony>_

"Stark Raving Crazy Man, at your service!"

 

"Hey Tony, how's it going?"

 

"About the same as it was when I talked to you two hours ago, Cap. What's up?"

 

"I need a favor."

 

"Nope, sorry, I don't loan out Pepper for immoral purposes unless you're having a threesome with Hill and I get to watch. _Ow! Shit!_ How long have you been standing behind me?"

 

"Long enough. Sign this and I'll leave."

 

"Yes ma'am, Miss Potts."

 

"Okay, Cap. Back to you. What kind of favor do you need?"

 

"I just got a phone call ... "

 

"Blackmail? The Enquirer? Your "artistic modeling photos" from your early 20s have surfaced?"

 

"No. He said he was Astrid's father."

 

_< clang of something metal hitting a concrete floor>_

 

"You think he is?"

 

"I don't know. Can you set up a DNA test and pull a background check on him?"

 

"Do you even have to ask? What does he want? If I throw some money at him, will he go away? Does he think he's going to fight for custody? Do we need to call the lawyers?"

 

"No, he says he's got money. He says his mother is a Vanderbilt or something. He said he just wants to get to know her."

 

_< beep>_

 

"Did you tell him that you know, like _8 years ago_ might have been a good time to start? 

 

"Yeah. He says he didn't know. He says his parents gave Sharon the money, that he was on assignment and didn't know she was pregnant. Said his mother is dying and told him a couple days ago."

 

"I can find out if he's lying, Cap."

 

"I'm sure you can. He said his name is James Buchanan Barnes IV, and his dad was Undersecretary of the Army."

 

"Do you know where he is?"

 

"He said he was in New York, that he would have to stay close until after his mother's funeral. He called from a Manhattan number."

 

"Tell him to come to the Tower.  I'll swab his DNA, get a fingerprint, and in a few hours I'll know who sat in front of him in third grade. Or you know, Natasha and Hill will. They'll be all over it."

 

"I'll do that. Thank you Tony."

 

"Don't worry your pretty little head Cap. No one is going to mess with Astrid."

 

"I know. Thanks."

 

_< click>_

 

_< new text message from 212-555-3107>_

 

_ Hey, my head is just all over the place right now. It just registered with me that you lost your wife and Sharon. I'm sorry for your loss. And I'm sorry if my showing up may have stirred up crap for you to deal with again. _

__

_ Thank you for that. It's been tough. I'm glad I had Astrid. She's a good kid. _

__

_ I'm glad to hear that, even if I didn't have anything to do with it.  Would you send me a picture, or do you want to wait for the DNA results? _

__

_ About that. I just got off the phone with my friend. He said if you can come by Stark Tower in Manhattan, he can do the DNA swab there. You did say you were in NY, right? _

__

_ Yeah. I'm actually within walking distance of Stark Tower. Any certain time or day? I can be there first thing in the morning, as far as I know now. Depends on how my mother is. _

__

_ Any time. If he's not there, I'm sure there's a tech that can do the test. Just give your name at the reception desk.  _

__

_ Will do.  _

 

_< picture message sent>_

_< six minutes later>_

 

_ Thank you for sending that. She's beautiful. She does look like Sharon.  _

__

_ Yeah she does.   _

__

_ Her eyes look like mine.  _

__

_ Well as soon as you get by the tower and get the DNA test done, we'll know. _

__

_ I'll get it done as soon as I can.  _

 

His thumb hovered over the keypad, debating on an answer when a whirlwind with blonde ponytails ran in. 

 

"Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve! We brought ice cream! Auntie Wanda picked me up at school today and we passed the ice cream truck and she stopped so we could get some! Look! They had Capsicles!" She held out a red, white, and blue Bomb Pop towards him.

 

"Thank you Astrid." He looked past her to where Wanda held a grocery bag.

 

"We have several other flavors if you want something else."

 

"Uncle Scott gets the Spongebob one!" Astrid said, bouncing excitedly. "He loves the bubblegum eyeballs!"

 

"Well come on then, let's go pass out the rest." Steve stood, took Astrid's hand, and led her toward the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally made up lineage for Bucky in this story. There was no one named James B. Barnes who was Secretary of Defense or Undersecretary of the Army to my knowledge, and none of them were married to any of the Vanderbilts. It is true that Anderson Cooper's mother is a Vanderbilt. 
> 
> For those of you outside the US, West Point is the US Army Military Academy. Students attend for 5 years and study military related courses as well as regular college courses. After graduation, students are military officers and are required to serve a minimum of 5 years active duty and 3 years reserves. It is a very big deal to be accepted to West Point.
> 
> In the comics, Sharon was Peggy's sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is explanation for some of the acronyms and slang used in this chapter at the end for anyone who needs it.

_< beep>_  
_< new text message from 212-555-3107>_

 

_I just left Stark Tower. Tony Stark himself was the one who gave me the DNA test. And threatened to make me the first man in space without a spacesuit if I ever hurt Astrid._

 

_He would do it. Astrid adores her Uncle Tony._

 

_You could warn a guy._

 

_You want a warning? The one you really need to watch out for is Tony's girlfriend. She's destroyed entire nations without breaking a nail._

 

_Yikes. Did Stark give you any kind of an idea when the results would be ready?_

 

_He's hoping to have them in a few hours._

 

_Wow. I thought it would take like a couple weeks._

 

_He's Tony Stark._

 

_Yeah. My grandfather was friends with his father but they had some kind of falling out years ago._

 

_Not surprised. Howard was a genius but alienated pretty much everyone in his life._

 

_Okay, change of subject. Do you know why Sharon chose Savannah for her middle name?_

 

_Sharon loved the city. She had actually planned to name her Savannah at first, then surprised us when she changed it to Astrid Savannah. I don't know where the name Astrid came from._

 

_I do._

 

_Really? Is it a family name on your side or something?_

 

_Astrid means star. I had a star tattoo on my arm. Sharon liked it._

 

_You don't have the tattoo any more?_

 

_I don't have my left arm anymore. Afghanistan._

 

_I'm so sorry._

 

_It's fine. I lost my left arm but I'm all right now._

 

_Were you in combat? I thought you were an officer._

 

_I graduated from West Point but I'm a Green Beret. I'm the black sheep of my family._

 

_At least you didn't do something totally radical like joining the Coast Guard. Wait. You lost your left arm but you're all right now?_

 

_Yeah my VA counselor groans every time I tell that one. lol_

 

_I don't blame them. Are you still in the Army? I had just assumed that you were separated at this point._

 

_Technically I'm still in the Army but I was on extended medical leave and now on compassionate leave because of my parents._

 

_Are you going to stay in? You don't have to tell me. I just wondered if you had thought about what would happen with Astrid if you were active duty._

 

_I really don't know what I'm going to do right now. My CO wants me to stay in but I can't see myself as a desk jockey._

 

_Yeah. I never would have thought that I'd take a less active role either but I've had to cut back on time out since I have custody of Astrid._

 

_Are you military too?_

 

_Kind of. I was a Snake Eater but mostly administrative these days. Fortunately I'm in a position where I can pick and choose assignments. And I have a good support network to help with Astrid when I do have to handle something myself._

 

_That's good. Hey I'd better call and check on my mom. Please let me know as soon as you hear from Stark._

 

_I will._

 

 

 

 

Tony blazed into the compound three hours later, wearing a lab coat over a Motley Crue t-shirt.

 

Apparently word of his arrival spread rapidly through the building, as Sam, Scott, and Wanda all came into the "family room" from various directions moments after Steve arrived.

 

"Results are in?" Steve asked.

 

"Kind of." Tony shrugged. 

 

"You don't know if he is her father or not?" Steve asked.

 

"Oh, he absolutely is." Tony nodded. "Cue Maury Povich. 'Bucky Barnes, you _are_ the father.' DNA was unequivocal. All the genetic markers match. No question." He held up a finger. "But ... he's a ghost."

 

"What do you mean he's a ghost?" Steve asked. 

 

Scott and Sam moved around to stand on either side of Steve, while Wanda leaned against the back of the couch, arms folded.

 

"I mean," Tony pressed a button on his wrist and flicked his hands to make holographic screens appear in the air. "I have a copy of his birth certificate and a copy of his diploma from West Point and a few blurry pictures of him from New York society parties when he was a kid. Nothing else. Period.  His service records don't exist. His medical records don't exist. His school records don't exist. I couldn't even find his driver's license. I've got Jarvis trying to hack the DOD to see if we can find anything, but I think I know why."

 

"I'll bite. Why?" Steve said. 

 

"As long as I was playing with Barnes' DNA, I figured I'd look for any genetic risk factors that could effect Astrid later. I mean, we already know we have a history of cancer and heart attack on his side of the family. But I found something a lot more interesting."

 

Steve rolled his eyes. "You're being dramatic, but you know that."

 

"To put things in perspective, let's recap your story, pun fully intended." Tony smirked. "Once upon a time you were dying of a super rare genetic disorder. Dr. Erskine didn't want that to happen, probably because he had a desperate crush on your mother, so he gave 18 year old you a highly experimental treatment that had not been approved for human trials. In an unexpected twist, not only did it fix what was wrong with you, but it also gave you super strength, super stamina, super speed, super whatever. The WHO, the AMA, JCAHO, and most other medical societies raised serious ethical questions. General Ross wanted the serum that you were given to be given to U.S. soldiers to create an army of super soldiers, but Congress shut him down. The federal government seized all of Erskine's research and the remaining serum, so that it couldn't be used on anyone else. They also decided that they wanted control of you because you had the potential to be dangerous so you agreed to join the military and here you are, _Captain America_." Tony waved his hands and the birth certificate on the screen was replaced with what appeared to be a picture of a microscope slide. "So explain to me how Bucky Barnes has super soldier serum in his cells."

 

"What?" Sam, Scott, and Wanda all asked.

 

"You're sure?" Steve asked.

 

"Bruce confirmed it with me." Tony said.  "He's back at the Tower, comparing Barnes' cells with Steve's to see if we can determine _when_ Barnes got the serum."  

 

"Wait. Bucky Barnes is Astrid's father?" Clint called from the doorway. "Winter Soldier? James Barnes the 4th or 5th or some shit? Cousins with Anderson Cooper?"

 

"He's James Barnes IV. I didn't know he was related to Anderson Cooper. You know him?" Steve nodded.

 

"I've run some ops with him." Clint walked into the room, shrugging. "He's a total bad ass in the field but a cool guy to have beers with after the mission. I heard he had something go sideways and got hurt really bad and lost his whole team. That sucks."

 

"You've run ops with him? He's SHIELD?" Steve frowned.

 

"Actually he's SOG. Commander of his unit, or, uh well, he was. But they loaned him to SHIELD a few times when we needed two snipers."

 

"SOG would explain why he has no service records." Sam said.

 

"What's SOG?" Scott and Wanda both asked.

 

"Special Operations Group. It's one of those shadowy, super secret government organizations." Tony said. "Basically super elite Army special forces units used by the CIA for covert operations." 

 

"Did you ever see any evidence that Barnes was enhanced?" Steve asked Clint, folding his arms.

 

"He's one of the best snipers I've ever seen." Clint shrugged. "Guns, though. Not bows and arrows. Mad skills in hand to hand and infiltration. He's better than anyone on the STRIKE team, but not _that_ much better than the STRIKE team. His skills are in line with the training he's had. I never would have suspected he was enhanced."

 

"Winter Soldier is his call sign?" Sam asked.

 

"Yeah." Clint nodded. 

 

"Missing his left arm?" Sam continued.

 

"He wasn't when I knew him, but I haven't seen him since he got hurt." Clint said.

 

"He told me he had lost his left arm." Steve replied, rolling his eyes at Sam. "Don't tell me you know him too."

 

"I've met him." Sam shrugged. "I covered his group sessions at Walter Reed a couple times while their regular counselor was on maternity leave."

 

"What did you think of him?" Steve asked.

 

"He was pretty much what you'd expect for a guy who was the sole survivor out of his unit and lost an arm." Sam frowned. "He didn't usually say very much. He did say a couple times that he didn't remember the IED that took out his unit but my gut said he did and didn't want to talk about it. But I know that Secretary Ross came with his dad to visit one time. They pulled him out of the group to talk to them. I didn't think much of it at the time because his dad was like top brass of the Army so I figured they went way back." 

 

"But if Ross knew Barnes personally ... " Steve began.

 

Tony interrupted. "and if Barnes was dying after the attack, Ross may have arranged for him to get the serum to save his life. Yeah, because the government may have confiscated it from Erskine but I guarantee it was never destroyed and the Secretary of State would know where it was. General Barnes had serious government connections. His usual golf foursome was him, the Secretary of State, the Secretary of Defense, and the Secretary of the World Security Council. Jarvis, I'm gonna need you to see if you can track the chain of custody on the serum after it was taken from Erskine."

 

"Yes, sir." the disembodied voice answered. 

 

"Let's send Natasha to talk to Ross." Steve suggested. "She'll find out what he knows. Tony, can you send me what you have on Barnes? I'm going to stall for a few hours to see what else we can find out about him, but he's going to want to know about the DNA test."

 

"Jarvis, you heard the Captain." Tony said. "Send him what little info we have, and get Natasha on the line for me."

 

"Nat knows Barnes too." Clint called over his shoulder, headed for the door.

 

"Am I the only one who doesn't know him?" Steve threw up his hands. 

 

"I don't think I know him." Scott shook his head.

 

"Me neither." Wanda agreed. 

 

"I knew his dad professionally, back in my defense contractor days." Tony shrugged. "But I don't think I ever met Barnes the 4th before today. Hey Nat, need a favor from you. Are you up for a day trip to DC?"

 

Tony walked out of the room to continue the call. 

 

Scott and Wanda excused themselves to get back to whatever they had been doing, leaving only Steve and Sam.

 

"I should have just had Tony's lawyers make him go away." Steve sighed, sinking onto the couch.

 

Sam flopped down at the other end. "Yeah, but you wouldn't do that."

 

"No, I wouldn't." Steve shook his head. "But maybe it would have been for the best."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green Berets are the Army Special Forces division, similar to the Navy Seals. 
> 
> Snake Eater is an Army slang term for a member of a special operations unit. 
> 
> DOD = Department of Defense, which is who maintains military service records.
> 
> WHO = World Health Organization
> 
> AMA = American Medical Society
> 
> JCAHO = Joint Commission on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations, the organization that licenses and inspects hospitals and other healthcare facilities.
> 
> Walter Reed = the Army hospital just outside of Washington DC where many badly injured soldiers from the Middle East are sent for treatment after being evacuated from overseas.


	3. Chapter 3

  * _< text message from 212-555-3107>_



_ Hi. I’m not trying to be a pain but have you heard from Stark yet? _

__

_ Just a few minutes ago. The DNA is a match. According to Tony the chances that anyone else could be Astrid’s father are like 1 in 7 billion. He gave me the exact number, but you get the picture.   _

__

_ Yeah. Ok. Wow.  _

__

_ I haven’t told her about you yet. It’s not too late to walk away. _

__

_ No! I mean. It’s just a lot. 3 days ago I had no idea I even might have a kid.  _

_ I don’t think I’ve ever even held a baby. _

_ But now I have a kid and she’s 7 years old and her mom died and I wasn’t there. _

_ What if my mom had died before she told me and I never even knew. _

_ I really wish I could talk to Sharon just one more time. _

_ It’s a lot. _

__

_ Yeah. I can imagine.  _

__

_ Does she ever ask why she doesn’t have a dad? Does she think I left her? _

__

_ That’s a lot to type. Are you where you can talk? _

 

_< ring>_

_< incoming call from 212-555-3107>_

 

“So I guess you can talk.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sharon told Astrid that her dad was a hero and he was keeping the world safe. Astrid asked maybe a year and a half or two years ago if her dad was coming home. I told her that I didn’t think so because no one had talked to him in a while. She asked if he was in heaven with her mom and Aunt Peggy. I said I didn’t think so, that I thought he was just undercover.  Then she asked if she could stay with me, and my family and friends who help me out with her. I told her that she belonged with us and no one was going to take her away. So then she asked if she could have some Cheese Puffs and that was the end of that conversation.”

 

“Great. I’ve never even met my kid and I’ve already screwed her up.”

 

“Nah. She had a hard time after the attack on DC. She lost her mom, her Aunt Peggy, and several of her friends, plus their apartment building was destroyed so she basically lost all of her clothes and toys. One of my best friends is a counselor so he helped me with some strategies on how to help her deal with everything and recommended a therapist who works with young children.  Kids are a lot more resilient than adults. To see her now and how comfortable she is with her life, you’d never guess all that she’s been through.”

 

“Thank you for taking care of her.”

 

“It’s my pleasure. I love her very much. She’s helped me a lot too. There were some times after the terrorist attack that I was just ready to give up and drive off a cliff or something, but I had Astrid at home and she needed me.”

 

“I’m sorry about your wife and Sharon.”

 

“Thanks. It’s just … you know, I was out there running into firefights, going on these dangerous missions … I never thought it would be Peggy that didn’t come home one day. I always thought it would be me.” <pause> “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to dump that on you.”

 

“No I get it.” <pause> “I still have no idea why I was the one who survived the IED. My XO’s wife was pregnant. Jones had just been notified that he was being promoted to Captain. My VA counselor keeps telling me that the world still has something for me to do, but it’s hard to believe that when there’s five other guys who came home in boxes and sometimes it feels like I lost a lot more than an arm.”

 

“If you hadn’t come home, you never would have found out about Astrid.”

 

“Yeah, but I also wouldn’t have buried my whole team and my dad and be watching my mom wither away.” <pause> “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get morbid on you.”

 

“No it’s … okay let’s change the subject. I’m going to tell Astrid about you tonight. Is there anything you particularly want me to say, or not want me to tell her?”

 

“Just … tell her I would have been around if I could. That I’m looking forward to meeting her and spending some time with her.”

 

“That I can do. What do you want me to tell her about your arm, or do you want to tell her yourself? I mean, she understands that sometimes I have to go on missions and it can be dangerous and sometimes people get hurt.”

 

“Yeah, just tell her that I was hurt and now I have a plastic arm but I’m okay.”

 

“What about your family? I know you said you don’t have kids but do you have any siblings or anyone you want her to meet soon?  I didn’t even ask if you were married.”

 

“No. Not married. Sharon was actually the last relationship I was in, because I’ve mostly been … well, I’ve done a lot of field work and spent most of the past eight years overseas. Makes it hard to have any kind of lasting relationship. I’m an only child. My dad died seven weeks ago and I’ve told you about my mom. I have a couple cousins I’m close to. One of them has kids about her age.”

 

“Astrid will love that. My friend Scott has a daughter about a year older than Astrid.  She has the greatest time when she and Cassie get to play together. Is one of the cousins you’re close to Anderson Cooper?”

 

“How’d you find out that he’s my cousin?”

 

“Tony and I were talking and Clint Barton overheard your name. He mentioned that you were Anderson Cooper’s cousin.”

 

“Barton? Call sign Hawkeye? He’s cool. I haven’t seen him in probably two years. Nah, Anderson is a lot older than me. He’s actually my mom’s cousin. I’ve talked to him at family functions but we don’t know each other well. My mother comes from a large family but we’ve never spent much time with them. ”

 

“Okay, well, I need to go. Scott’s picking up Astrid today and they should be here in a couple minutes.”

 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to hold you up from getting her."

 

"No. I drop her off every morning and then one of my friends made a schedule as to who picks her up every day. She has a lot of honorary aunts and uncles who dote on her."

 

"I'm glad. Really. I owe you a lot."

 

"Like I said, I was happy to do it. I'll call or text you later after I've talked to her."

 

"I ... Thanks."

 

<click>

 

_ <text from Tony> _

_ Yo Cap. Got a minute before the Little Boss gets home? _

__

_ Where are you? _

__

_ Lab. Where else? Come on down. _

 

Steve walked into the lab to find Tony videoconferencing with Bruce. He leaned against the wall by the door until they finished.

 

"So Captain, My Captain. A little more info." Tony gestured at holographic screens hanging in the air. "Comparing Barnes' cells to yours, Bruce thinks Barnes got the serum between 12 and 18 months ago."

 

"How long ago was he injured?" Steve asked.

 

"Fourteen months." Tony nodded. "Romanov, you want to fill our fearless leader in on what you found out?"

 

Nat stepped out from behind a bookshelf. "Clint and I flew down to DC to talk to Secretary Ross. He was stunned when I said that Barnes had the supersoldier serum. He actually thought I was bluffing to try to get info from him."

 

"You believe him?" Steve asked.

 

"Yeah, I do." Natasha shrugged. "You know Ross. He's not a good enough actor to fool me. However Barnes got the serum, Ross wasn't in on it."

 

"So how do we think he got it?" Steve folded his arms.

 

"Obviously someone had to give it to him." Tony waved a hand at the screens. "He wasn't in any shape to break into any government installations to get it, if it was after the explosion that cost him an arm."

 

"The explosion is also interesting." Nat added. "It's highly classified, where most incidents involving military personnel and IED explosions have full reports in the system if you have clearance to access them. I asked Ross about it, but he refused to discuss it other than to say that the person responsible had been caught and executed by the local government."

 

"So of course Jarvis is working on finding the info in the DOD system." Tony replied. "Because if that smelled any fishier they'd be serving it at Red Lobster."

 

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "Nat, Clint said you knew him. How long ago was it, and do you think he was enhanced then?"

 

She didn't exactly smile, but something in her expression turned soft and fond. "I've run a few missions with him over the years. He's very capable, very skilled. But no, I would have picked up on it if he was enhanced.  He wasn't then. I haven't seen him since the explosion."

 

"I've still got Jarvis working on trying to find some records on him." Tony said. "And since it's been over 5 hours and Jarvis is getting stonewalled, I've got my two best guys working on hacking into a few selected government networks."

 

"Who are the guys?" Steve asked. "Can we trust them with Astrid's safety?"

 

"Relax Cap. It's Peter and Harley." Tony clapped him on the shoulder, then pointed to one of the video monitors, showing the front gate. “Here comes our smallest superhero and Scott too. Go be Uncle Steve, and I’ll keep you posted on whatever we find.”

 

 

_ <text message from 212-555-3107> _

_Hey Sorry I. missed your call. I got your message that you had talked to Astrid. What did she say?_

 

_I told her that I had talked to her dad. That you were back from overseas. I asked if she wanted to talk to you or see you. She said yes, as soon as possible._

 

_I can talk or skype tonight. I don't know when I'll be able to get to DC. The high speed train is almost 3 hours one way and I can't really be that far away right now.  I was talking to the doctor when you called._

 

_Yeah about that. We don't live in DC any more. I still have a DC number but we live right outside Newburgh, NY about 20 miles north of West Point._

 

_Oh wow. Ok. You're maybe an hour and a half from Manhattan then? I might be able to get up there this weekend. Let me see how my mom is doing._

 

_I can do one better than that.  I can send Clint with the helicopter to pick you up. He could get you back pretty fast if necessary._

 

_That sounds like a lot of trouble. I don't want to put anyone out._

 

_No it's fine. Someone around here takes the chopper back and forth to NYC a couple times a week.  Usually Tony. You can probably catch a ride with him._

 

_If you're sure it's not too much trouble._

 

_Not at all. When is a good time to call?_

 

_Whenever. I'm not doing much the rest of the evening._

 

_ok. Miss Astrid is right here and she asked if you will send her a picture._

 

_um. yeah. give me a sec._

_This is just for Astrid. You can't put this online or anything._

 

_Yeah. You're talking to another soldier who sometimes does undercover work. I don't put any personal pictures on social media._

 

_< picture message from 212-555-3107>_

_< picture message from 212-555-3107>_

 

Steve clicked to open the first picture to see a soldier in dress blues with a green beret instead of the traditional military peaked cap, standing in a hallway in some military base. He seemed to be tall, well built, tanned, and dark haired, but it was hard to tell much else about him. 

 

The second picture was apparently a selfie just taken, Barnes lounging on a leather sofa, a huge window offering a view of Central Park behind him, wearing a blue t-shirt and a black hoodie.

 

It shouldn't have hit Steve like a punch in the gut from Thor. Really it shouldn't have. 

 

Honestly, he should have expected that James Barnes would be attractive. 

 

Thick, wavy, dark hair, a little longer than regulation length on top, just the right amount of messy that looked like he had run his fingers through it to neaten it before snapping the shot, deep set blue-gray eyes, cheekbones that could cut paper, a soft smile on full lips, and just a bit of stubble on a strong, square jaw. 

 

Steve's first thought was that it was ridiculous that anyone could look that amazing without trying. 

 

The second thought was that Astrid definitely had her father's eyes. 

 

"I wanna see!" Astrid squealed, bouncing up and down. 

 

Steve showed her both pictures. 

 

"Look, that's him in his hero uniform and there's him being regular!" she proclaimed excitedly. "Just like when you're Captain America and when you're home watching movies with Uncle Sam!" 

 

"Yeah, that's right." Steve smiled at her.

 

"Can we call him? Can we call him now?" Astrid asked, still bouncing like the time Clint and Scott let her eat four pounds of candy on Halloween. 

 

"I'll text him."

 

_Astrid wants to know if you can talk now._

_Yeah. Absolutely._

_You ready?_

_Not really but I'm made a career out of doing things that scared the crap out of me._

_Ok calling now._

 

"Hello?"

 

"Dad!" Astrid screeched at the same time Steve said "Hey, uh, Bucky, we've got you on speaker phone."

 

"Hey Astrid. Hey Steve."

 

Astrid proceeded to ask her dad his favorite food, color, cartoon character, animal, holiday, and whatever else she could think of. Barnes was remarkably patient with her, answering all of her questions and asking her as many as he could in return. 

 

Steve sat back and listened. Now that he knew what Barnes looked like, the voice on the other end of the line did things to Steve that he didn't want to think about.

 

"When will you come see me?" Astrid asked. 

 

"Your Uncle Steve and I talked about me maybe coming this weekend." Barnes said.

 

"Come tomorrow." She implored. "I don't have to go to school."

 

"Sorry kiddo." Barnes told her. "You have to go to school."

 

"No, wait, she's right." Steve said. "I forgot. Tomorrow is a teacher planning day."

 

 "Okay then. I've got PT at 8 o'clock in the morning, but after that I'm free."

 

"Do you need to check with your CO or anything?" Steve asked.

 

"Nah. I'm not cleared for duty." Barnes replied. "As long as I make my medical appointments and they can get in touch with me if they need to it's fine."

 

"Is your boss a captain like Uncle Steve?" Astrid asked.

 

"No, my boss is a Colonel." Barnes told her. 

 

"Is Uncle Rhodey your boss?" She asked. "Uncle Rhodey is a Colonel." 

 

"No my boss is Colonel Karpov." Barnes said. "Is Uncle Rhodey your Uncle Steve's boss?"

 

"No, Uncle Steve is the boss because he's Captain America." Astrid explained, as if that fact should be obvious to everyone.

 

"Wait, what?" Barnes asked, his voice going slightly hushed and somehow more dangerous. "What the fu ... "

 

"Language." Steve warned.

 

"Sorry." Barnes spluttered. "You're Captain America? My kid lives with Captain America?"

 

"No I live with all the Avengers." Astrid informed him. "Except Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper stay at the tower a lot and Uncle Clint goes to his other house sometimes."

 

"Oh my god." Barnes said. "I didn't even put it together. You're _that_ Steve Rogers."

 

"Well now you understand why I was a little unnerved that you had my cell phone number." Steve said. "How did you get it in the first place?"

 

"My godfather." Barnes told them. "I mentioned that I was unable to find any current info on Sharon but I did find that a Steve and Peggy Rogers may be relatives. He pulled out his phone and said 'Oh, Steve Rogers? You want his number?' and proceeds to pull you up in his phone contact list. I thought you were just someone with political connections especially since you had a DC number. With his being on the Cabinet, he knows everyone in Washington." 

 

"Yeah. That makes sense." Steve agreed. "I'll check with Clint and Tony and make sure it's okay to pick you up after PT. I'll text you in a little while."

 

"Okay, sounds good." 

 

"And you, young lady, need to get ready for dinner." Steve said, booping her nose. "Uncle Sam made spaghetti."

 

"Ooooh! Spaghetti!" Astrid shouted. "Did he make the good bread?"

 

"It smells like it." Steve grinned at her. "Go get washed up and see if Auntie Wanda needs help getting the table ready."

 

"Okay! Bye Dad! I'll see you tomorrow!" Astrid called, running from the room. 

 

"She's something else." Barnes chuckled, and the sound went straight to Steve's groin. 

 

"Yeah." Steve nodded, although Barnes couldn't see him. "She's pretty wound up right now. I'll never get her to sleep tonight."

 

"I'm sorry." Barnes offered. 

 

"Don't worry about it." Steve said. "It's the first time her dad came back, so it's natural she's pretty excited."

 

"If I had known ... "

 

"Yeah, well, you know now." Steve sighed. "We just go forward from here."

 

"Yeah. Yeah, we will." Barnes said. 

 

"Okay, well, I'd better go, because dinner is almost ready. I'll text you after I talk to Clint and Tony."

 

"Okay. Yeah. Just let me know."

 

"Will do."

 

<click>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey I talked to Tony and Clint. Clint is actually flying Tony down to NYC in the morning, so if you can come to the tower after your appointment, Clint can bring you back._

 

_Ok sounds like a plan. Do I need to bring anything?_

 

_Just you._

 

Astrid was practically vibrating with excitement by the time the helicopter came into view, but she did as she was told, and waited until Clint had landed and stopped the engine before she opened the door. 

 

The chopper had landed with Clint’s side facing the building, so Steve held Astrid’s hand and told her to wait until Barnes came around from the other side.  

 

There was that gut punch all over again.

 

He was taller than Steve had expected, maybe only an inch or two shorter than Steve himself, long and lean in a burgundy polo shirt and jeans. His left arm – prosthesis – was held against his side in a sling. He had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, and wore black sunglasses. His hair was impeccably styled, and he had shaved. For some reason he couldn't name, Steve was disappointed about that. 

 

“Dad!” she shouted and ran toward him.  

 

Barnes shoved his glasses up on his head, dropped his bag and leaned down, holding out his good arm. Astrid threw herself into his chest. He stood, holding her tightly around the waist and swung her around in a circle. 

 

Clint picked up the bag Barnes had dropped and carried it for him.  

 

“I can’t believe you’re finally here!” Astrid squealed. “I’ve waited my whole life to meet you!” 

 

“I’ve waited your whole life to meet you too!” Barnes grinned at her. He turned to look at Steve. “It’s good to meet you in person too. I’d shake your hand, but … “ 

 

Steve laughed. “Yeah, I see you have your hands full at the moment. Come on in, I’m sure the rest of the team is waiting to meet you.” 

 

As predicted, all the Avengers currently at the compound were waiting in the family room.  

 

“Captain Barnes! Hey, I’m Scott. Good to meet you man. Astrid has been so excited.” Scott clapped Barnes on his good arm. 

 

"Call me Bucky." Barnes told him.

 

“I’m Wanda.” She smiled speculatively and nodded at him. 

 

Barnes looked over and spotted Sam. “They just let anybody in this place, don’t they?” 

 

Sam laughed. “Good to see you again, Barnes.” He gestured at Barnes’ sling. “You hurt your shoulder in PT?” 

 

“It’s spasming again.” Barnes frowned. “I didn’t want to take the arm off and maybe scare Astrid, but it’s still not really usable.” 

 

“Wow. I would’ve thought they would have that fixed by now.” Sam shook his head.  

 

Barnes shrugged as much as he could with one arm in a sling and the other still holding Astrid. “They’re trying. It just hasn’t worked yet.” 

 

“James.” Natasha stepped forward, giving him a fond smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

 

His cheeks colored slightly. He gave her a crooked smile, holding her eyes just a moment too long before winking and turning away.  

 

Steve felt punched in the gut all over again.  

 

Barnes kissed Astrid’s cheek. “Let me put you down, kiddo.” He leaned over to set her on the floor, which she accepted with a seriously exaggerated sigh. “Hey Barton?” He asked, turning. “You got my bag?” 

 

Clint held up the duffel, which Barnes took from him, lowered to the floor, and then bent down to rummage in it.  

 

“I brought you something, kiddo.”  

 

He pulled out a teddy bear dressed in camo fatigues.  

 

Astrid jumped up and down then launched herself forward to grab it.  

 

“I love him! Thank you!” She hugged the bear, then kissed her father on the cheek and hugged him. “Come on!” she said, tugging on his hand. “I’ll show you my room and everything.” 

 

“Okay.” Barnes smiled at her, “Where can I stash this?” He asked Steve, indicating his bag.  

 

“I got it.” Clint offered. 

 

Barnes allowed himself to be dragged down the hall while Astrid chattered away. 

 

Steve followed at a distance in case he was needed, but Astrid seemed to have forgotten he was there.  

 

Barnes patiently listened as he was given a tour of Steve and Astrid’s apartment, shown her toys, books, and other prized possessions, and then shown around the rest of the compound. The lab was of course off limits with Tony not there. 

 

Clint texted Steve to let them know he had picked up pizza, so Steve herded Astrid and Barnes to the kitchen.  

 

She of course insisted on sitting by her father, so Steve put two slices on a plate for her and sat down on her other side, Wanda handed Barnes a paper plate, and Scott passed out drinks to everyone. 

 

“Dude. Is that all you’re eating?” Sam asked, gesturing at the two slices on Barnes’ plate. “Astrid eats more than that.” 

 

“I didn’t want to put anyone out …” Barnes began, but Nat cut him off. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She said, sliding a whole pizza in front of him. “We always order at least one pizza per person.”  

 

“Uncle Clint likes leftover pizza for breakfast.” Astrid told him.  

 

“Thanks.” Barnes said, putting another slice on his plate. “My PT told me that you need more calories when you’re healing. He wasn’t kidding. I’m starving all the time now.” 

 

Sam and Clint both looked at Steve, who shook his head almost imperceptibly.  

 

“So what’s going on with the arm?” Clint asked. “They can’t get it right?” 

 

Barnes held up a finger and finished chewing before he answered. “It’s a myoelectrical prosthesis. In theory, when I think that I want to move my arm, the nerves and muscles that are left send signals that are picked up by transmitters in the prosthesis, which is supposed to move accordingly. The problem is they can’t seem to sync the nerve signals with the motion. The orthotics people say that my neural relays apparently fire faster than the average person. What ends up happening is that the signals don’t correspond with the movement I’m trying to make. I drop things. I try to touch something and end up punching through it. My arm just kinda flails a lot. They’re trying to talk me into just taking service connected disability retirement, but I want them to fix it.” 

 

“You should get Uncle Tony to fix it.” Astrid shrugged. “He’s smarter than anyone.” 

 

“After we eat,” Steve said, changing the subject. “Do you want to show your dad the photo albums? He’s never seen all the pictures of you when you were little.” 

 

“Do you want to see them?” Astrid asked.  

 

“I would love to see them.” Barnes told her.  

 

Barnes ended up eating almost a whole pizza. Astrid led him off to wash his hand for him before they returned to Steve’s apartment to look at photo albums.  

 

Steve sat across the room, nearby in case he was needed, but reading on his Kindle to give them some semblance of privacy. 

 

Astrid flipped through the photo books, telling the same stories about each picture that Steve had told her.  

 

“There’s my mom.” Astrid said, and Steve raised his head just enough that he could see Barnes without it being obvious that Steve was looking.  “I miss her. Do you miss her?” 

 

Barnes sighed. “It’s been a very, very long time since I talked to her. I did miss her after we weren’t together any more. And now I wish she could be here for you. Everyone should have their mom.” 

 

“Do you still have your mom?” she asked.  

 

“I do right now.” Barnes said. “But she’s very, very sick and she’s going to go to heaven soon.” 

 

“Can I meet her before she goes to heaven?” Astrid asked. “She’s my grandma, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Barnes sounded a little choked up. “Yeah, she’s your grandma. I’ll talk to her about meeting you.” 

 

“Was she overseas too?” Astrid frowned. “Why didn’t she ever see me before?” 

 

“I really don’t know, kiddo.” Barnes said. “But I promise you, it wasn’t anything you did or didn’t do.” 

 

“Why do you call me kiddo?” she asked.  

 

“Because it’s nicer than boogerhead?” He grinned at her.  

 

“Cassie has a mean boy in her class and she calls him poop brains.” Astrid laughed.  

 

“I call you kiddo because that’s what my godfather always called me.” Barnes told her. “Some of my dad’s friends used to call me cuatro because it’s Spanish for four, but that won’t work for you because you’re not the fourth. What do you want me to call you?”  

 

“Kiddo is okay.” She told him. “But I don’t want you to go away and not come back for seven years again.” 

 

“I’m not going back out on missions any time soon.” He promised. “I don’t even know for sure if I’ll ever go again because of my arm. But if I do, I promise I won’t let more than a couple weeks go by without calling you, okay?” 

 

“Pinky promise?” 

 

“Pinky promise.” Barnes held out his hand and she wrapped her little finger around his. 

 

They flipped through the rest of the photo album, and then Barnes showed her some pictures on his phone.  

 

He showed her pictures of some places he had been, his cousin Charlotte and her daughter Hannah, and one of him with his parents.  

 

“Who are those guys?” Astrid asked. 

 

Barnes didn’t answer for a moment, which caused Steve to look up.  

 

“That was my team.” He said softly. “The Howling Commandos, the 107th Recon Detachment. That’s Dugan, he was my XO, and Jones, Falsworth, Dernier, and Morita.” 

 

Steve texted the unit name, nickname, and the names Barnes had spoken to Tony.

 

“You’re not on the team anymore?”  She asked.  

 

“They’re all in heaven except me.”  

 

She leaned up and kissed her father’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re not in heaven.” 

 

He hugged her but didn’t say anything. 

 

There was a knock at the door, and Steve opened it to let Clint in.

 

"Hey man, I hate to break up the party but I've got to go get Tony here in a few minutes, so either I need to drop you off when I go pick him up or you'll have to wait till I get back." Clint told Barnes.

 

Barnes sighed. "Yeah I better go ahead and go with you then."

 

Astrid threw her arms around his neck. "Dad I don't want you to go."

 

"I have to kiddo, but I promise I'll come back and see you again soon." Barnes said. "And you can call or Skype me and we can talk every day."

 

"Can you spend the night next time?" Astrid pleaded. 

 

Barnes looked at Steve, who didn't answer. "I don't know. We'll have to see about that. But I do have something else for you in my bag."

 

"I'll grab it for you." Clint left and returned with the duffel. 

 

Barnes unzipped the bag and brought out an envelope, which he handed to Astrid. "This is the only picture I know of where your mom and I are together."

 

She looked at him silent and wide eyed, then carefully opened the envelope. 

 

Steve stepped over to look. The photo had apparently been taken in the gym at West Point. There were several cadets gathered around. Barnes and a dark skinned man stood behind the group.  Barnes had his hand on Sharon's shoulder. 

 

"You don't have any boyfriend and girlfriend pictures?" Astrid asked, looking up at him curiously. 

 

"No." Barnes shook his head. "We weren't supposed to be dating, so we didn't take any because we didn't want to get in trouble."

 

"That's sad." Astrid said. "You shouldn't get in trouble for loving somebody."

 

"No, but sometimes people do." Barnes ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I gotta go with Uncle Clint, kiddo."

 

"We can walk him out." Steve offered. 

 

The walked Barnes and Clint out to the helicopter, where Astrid starting crying, throwing her arms around her father's waist. 

 

"Hey kiddo." Barnes knelt down and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry. You can call me later tonight if it's okay with your Uncle Steve. And I'll be back again soon. Maybe you can come to the city and see me soon."

 

Astrid nodded and hiccuped. 

 

Barnes stood and held his hand out to Steve. "Thank you for letting me come. Please tell everyone I said goodbye, and I'll talk to you soon."

 

"Yeah, it was good to meet you." Steve shook Barnes' hand, and then scooped up Astrid to walk a safe distance away from the helicopter. 

 

Astrid waved until the chopper was out of sight. 

 

Bruce and Pepper came back with Tony and thanks to a text message from Steve, she took Astrid off to paint their nails while the rest of the Avengers had a meeting.

 

"So what does everyone think of Barnes?" Tony asked. 

 

"I don't think he knows he has the serum." Clint shrugged.

 

"Well he could be trying to offer explanations in case we noticed anything was different about him." Steve said.

 

"I agree with Clint." Wanda offered. "Beyond that, he seemed very charming, and he was very sweet and patient with Astrid."

 

"He looked better today than when I worked with him at the VA." Sam told them. "He didn't look so haunted."

 

"I just met him for the first time today, but I like him." Scott shrugged.

 

"Natasha, you know him, right?" Steve asked. "How well do you know him?"

 

"In the Biblical sense of the word." She answered, not blinking. "That's the question you wanted answered, wasn't it?"

 

Every head at the table turned to look at Steve and Natasha.

 

Steve held his hands up. "I just want to make sure it's not going to be an issue with him coming to see Astrid. I don't want any awkward or inappropriate situations."

 

"I don't know why you're concerned. It wasn't an issue today." Natasha said. 

 

"Are you sure that's why you were asking?" Scott asked. "Because it sure looked like you and Barnes were checking each other out."

 

"We were not checking each other out!" Steve insisted. 

 

Clint rolled his eyes.

 

Sam shrugged and made a face.

 

"You were totally checking each other out." Wanda confirmed. 

 

"Tony, what did you find out?" Steve said, ignoring everyone else.

 

"Nothing on the 107th yet." Tony flicked his hand, causing a holographic screen to appear in midair. "I've got Jarvis, Harley, Peter, and Ned working on a concentrated effort to hack the state department and the CIA to see what we can find out. I did pick up one little tidbit from the very scant military records we've been able to scrounge from the DOD. _Major_ Barnes got into some serious trouble last year, a couple months before the explosion. He disobeyed a direct order, and as a result, he was busted back down from Major to Captain. I haven't been able to find out what order his disobeyed, or why, or even exactly when it happened, just the date that he was demoted."

 

 "It had to be something really serious." Clint shook his head. "I've been with him on a lot of missions, and I've never seen him disobey an order."

 

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Wanda turned to Bruce. 

 

"You've not spoken at all." She pointed out. "What are your thoughts?"

 

"I also think he doesn't know he was given the serum." Bruce rubbed his hands over his face, and then put them on the table. "It would have to be a project classified above top secret, and if he knew, there is no way he would have given his DNA to anyone. On top of that, a team that knows he has the serum would have a better idea of how to calibrate a prosthesis for him. And that just raises a lot of ethical questions for me. I don't really think informed consent is even possible with the super soldier serum. Obviously when Steve got the first dose, there was no way of knowing what it was going to do to him. I got different results, and again, I was completely unprepared for what happened to me. Chances are Barnes was given the serum while he was unconscious from his injuries after the explosion. So do we tell this guy that he's become a government guinea pig? Do we wait for him to figure out that he's not normal any more? Do we wait for the government to step up and inform him that they own him? What will it mean for Astrid?"

 

"Yeah." Scott nodded. 

 

Steve got a text from Pepper that Astrid was getting restless and wanted to call her dad. Steve replied that they would be done soon.

 

 

"My suggestion is that we just kind of let things ride until we have more information." Sam said. "None of us think Barnes is any kind of danger. And you know, his mom is dying. It's really not the best time to dump any more heavy shit on him."

 

"I second that." Clint announced, slapping the table. 

 

"I third it." Scott told them. 

 

"All right, well I need to rescue Pepper and get a certain little girl ready for bed." Steve said stretching lightly. :"Unless anyone has any objections, I'll go with Sam's idea of waiting to see what happens with Barnes."

 

Everyone else at the table murmured or shook their heads, but Tony was the only one to speak. "There's just something rotten about the whole situation, but I don't think it's Barnes. I talked to him when he came for the DNA test. He seemed ... yeah. Something's not adding up."

 

Steve stood and made his way to Tony and Pepper's quarters, where Astrid was waiting to show him her pretty blue nails with pink flowers that Pepper had done for her. 

 

"Can we take a picture and send my dad?" She asked.

 

"Yeah." Steve smiled at her. "Come on, let's go back to our rooms."

 

Once they were on their own quarters, Steve snapped a picture of Astrid's nails and texted to Barnes.

 

_She wants to call you. Is that ok?_

_Yeah. I'm just hanging around the apartment. Can you call me back after she goes to bed?_

_Sure. Is everything ok?_

_Yeah. I talked to my mother. She wants to meet Astrid. I wanted to discuss it with you._

_She's going to call you now. I'll call you later._

Barnes answered on the first ring. 

 

"Dad! Did you see my nails? Aunt Pepper painted them for me!"

 

"I did see them. It was very nice of her to do that for you." 

 

"I have the best family in the world." Astrid declared. 

 

"It sounds like you do." Barnes agreed.

 

"When are you going to come see me again?" She asked. 

 

"Your Uncle Steve and I will have to talk about that. But I promise it will be soon."

 

"You called to tell him goodnight, remember?" Steve prodded. "We need to let him rest."

 

"Good night, Dad. I love you." Astrid said. 

 

"I love you too kiddo." Barnes said. 

 

Steve ended the call and got Astrid changed for bed, hopeful that the fact Barnes wanted to talk to Steve about Astrid meeting her paternal family was a good sign for the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve put Astrid to bed, with her new bear that she declared she would sleep with every night even when she was a grown up, propped up her picture of her parents on the nightstand, promising to get a frame for it tomorrow, and waited an additional half hour before calling Barnes.

 

Barnes again answered on the first ring, leading Steve to wonder what Barnes did with his time since being injured.

 

"Hey, thanks for calling. And thank you for letting me spend the day with Astrid."

 

"Sure. I know it's probably getting kinda personal, but what is the situation with your mother?" Steve asked. "I mean, she paid Sharon to disappear while she was pregnant, and now she wants to meet Astrid? I mean, I'm not trying to be disagreeable here, but I have to make sure Astrid isn't going to be in the middle of some nasty family dynamics."

 

"Well, to be honest, things are a little strained with my mother since I found out about Astrid. But at the same time, she's dying sooner rather than later, and I'm her only child, so we kind of had to make peace pretty quickly. She really wants to meet Astrid. At the time Sharon was pregnant, my parents still thought they were going to marry me off to one of the daughters of one of their friends and that I would give up this special forces bullshit. They had this whole life planned out for me where they used their state department connections to get me a nice safe job as the ambassador to Luxembourg or some such crap. That wasn't what I wanted, then or now. And I get it, I really do. I mean, I've known about Astrid less than a week and met her once, but I'd do anything to keep her safe. I feel a lot better after seeing her there, and how much all of the Avengers love her and she loves them."

 

  
"Yeah," Steve agreed. "Being responsible for a kid gives you a new perspective."

 

  
"My mother regrets what they did to Sharon. At the time, they thought it was the best thing for me, but she saw how meeting Astrid affected me. And now it's good possibility that Astrid may be the only child I ever have."

 

  
"Are you saying that because of the arm?" Steve asked. "Or did you have other injuries from the IED? Wait, sorry, if that's too personal you don't have to answer."

 

  
"The IED took off the lower part of my arm." Barnes told him. "I got shrapnel in the upper part, which got infected. They amputated the rest of my arm trying to get the infection under control but it was still spreading. They gave me some kind of experimental antibiotic, like, super powerful and long acting. Apparently it was some pretty heavy duty stuff because I haven't even gotten a cold since I came home from the hospital. They told me that if I was ever in a position where I thought I might want to have kids, I should probably have some tests done first because they didn't know what kind of effect that stuff could have on future children."

 

"Wow."

 

"Yeah."

 

"You never know what may happen, though." Steve said. "I never thought I would have kids. I had a genetic disorder that could be passed down, so I had known since I was a child that I would never have kids of my own. Then after they gave me the serum, the doctors told me they didn't know what would happen, whether I would have a child who had my genetic problems, or whether I would have one with superpowers, so Peggy and I accepted that I would never have biological children. But then Peggy and I ended up with custody of Sharon after her parents died, and then nine years later I had custody of Astrid."

 

There was a moment of awkward silence.

 

"Astrid reminds me a lot of Sharon." Barnes said. "She's got that same strong, fearless, curious personality."

 

"Yeah but Astrid has a lot more patience than Sharon ever did." Steve laughed.

 

"Sharon had zero patience." Barnes agreed.

 

"Okay, since we seem to be going all in with the personal questions tonight, I have to ask. And again, you don't have to answer. But you know, the way you're talking about Sharon now, and the fact you still had that picture, was she The One?"

 

Barnes sighed. "I've been thinking about that a lot over the past few days, and the truth is, I really don't know. I know that a lot of her attraction to me was that I was the dangerous bad boy type. My purpose for being there was literally to teach cadets how to kill people with their bare hands. I had a tattoo and a motorcycle. We started out as a physical thing, but I kinda caught feelings. I never said anything, because I really didn't think she felt the same way. But now, knowing that she gave up her military career and defied my parents to have my baby, I don't know if she did or not. If I had known that she was pregnant back then, I wouldn't have walked out on her. I don't know if we would have gotten married. I don't know if she would have still wanted me if I was settled down and domesticated. Would I have been happy like that or would we have ended up splitting? I mean, I've lived off adrenaline for the past thirteen years. When I go on a mission, and there's that moment right at the start when your stomach swoops and you don't know what's going to happen? That's when I feel the most alive. On one hand, I can't imagine living the rest of my life without that, but on the other, is it selfish of me to take a chance on not coming home and making Astrid an orphan? But if they can't get my prosthesis fixed, there may not be any choice."

 

"I'm going to talk to Tony about your arm." Steve offered. "That man can get a computer to do anything you can imagine. I'm sure he can come up with a way to calibrate it correctly for your nerve signals. Then it would be up to you to figure things out past that. But yeah, I know exactly what you're talking about, that rush, on missions. I've cut back a lot on missions since I've had Astrid, but yeah, I don't know if I could just sit back and never have that again either."

 

"Okay, so back to my mom." Barnes said. "She's not in any condition to travel. She's at home with hospice care, but she's bedridden and hooked up to IVs and all. Astrid would pretty much have to come here. I figure you'd probably want to come with her and that puts you out ... "

 

"It's fine." Steve said. "As long as no potentially world ending situations pop up, we could drive down on Sunday. Or maybe tomorrow night and spend the night at the tower. I have an apartment there."

 

"Well whatever works for you. I don't want to put you out and I don't want her to miss school, but I'm not going to turn down any opportunities to spend time with Astrid."

 

"Next nosy question. That's the second time you said something about her not missing school. Why is that an issue for you?"

 

Barnes sighed. "My dad was based out of Washington DC when I was a kid so that's where we lived. My mother grew up in Manhattan, with vacation homes in Palm Springs and the French Riviera. DC society to her would never hold a candle to New York or Europe, so she was constantly taking me out of school to go on trips with her.  I felt like I missed a lot both educationally and socially. It's hard to make friends with other kids when you're not at school half the time and they get kinda resentful when the president calls and asks your teacher to reschedule the mid-term exam so you can go with your mother to Prince Rainier's Christmas party."

 

"The president?" Steve snorted.

 

"It was Clinton." Barnes said in a tone that Steve could imagine his eyeroll. "My dad probably promised him a bottle of Grey Goose and a hooker. Anyway, I finally put my foot down when I was about 14 and I got cut from the school baseball team for missing practice. I ended up in a boarding school so my mother could travel without my parents having to worry about making sure I was supervised. I just don't want Astrid to have to go through that."

 

"No. I agree with you. I want her to have stability. It's extremely rare that all of the Avengers go on a mission, so there is usually at least one or two here if I have to go. If something happened and we all had to go, the contingency plan is that she would either stay with Tony's girlfriend or Spiderman's aunt."

 

"I'm glad you have a plan." <pause> "Since we're doing the whole getting to know each other thing here, tell me about Peggy."

 

"Peggy was a lot like Sharon. They both had that hard driving personality. She was smart, and funny, and never backed down. She was very independent. We met when I consulted with SHIELD. There was a briefing with about a dozen people present, and when the meeting was adjourned, she told me that I should go with her to get coffee. So I did and at coffee, she wrote down her address for me with instructions to pick her up Saturday at 7 sharp. We were married a year later. A year after that, Peggy's father and stepmother were killed in a plane crash so Sharon came to live with us. They ... did not get along for a long time. They were both headstrong and independent and butted heads a lot. It was better after Sharon went to college, and realized that Peggy was probably right to worry about her and Peggy realized that Sharon was a pretty good kid who could take care of herself. Then Astrid came along, and Peggy and Sharon got really close. I mean, when Peggy and I started dating and I told her up front that I couldn't have kids, she told me that was fine, she didn't like kids anyway. But she loved Astrid. I used to tease her about it. 'I thought you didn't like kids.' and she would say 'I don't like kids except this one.' She was a workaholic and I think the whole eleven years we were married we only took two vacations that weren't work related, and both of those were basically long weekends that we took because our bosses insisted." 

<pause> "On the day of the attack, Sharon was one floor below and about 3 offices over from where the first missile hit. They were pretty sure that she died instantly. Peggy called me before I even heard what was going on. She just said there was a situation and if I hadn't been called out yet I would be at any moment. She told me that she loved me and to be careful. That was the last time I talked to her. As best they could tell, she was near the helipad when the building collapsed, so she was probably waiting for evac to Peters Mountain. I was Captain America and I couldn't save my family or a lot of my friends."

 

"Steve, it wasn't your fault." Barnes said softly. "You did your job. You went to where you were told to go, to do what you were needed to do."

 

"Were you in DC at the time?"

 

"Nah. We were in northern Africa on a glorified stakeout. Command called and we were told to drop what we were doing and get to a safehouse to await orders. Then we spent the next two months crawling through countries with names that ended with "an" looking for the terrorists responsible."

 

"Did you get them?"

 

"We got all but one of our targets. I can't say how many of them were actually responsible for what."

 

"Good."

 

Things got quiet and awkward again. 

 

"I hope I'm not too much of a pain in the ass, just showing up out of the blue like this and pushing my way into yours and Astrid's lives." Barnes said softly. 

 

"No, not at all." Steve said. "I've enjoyed talking to you tonight. I ... well, my life is mostly Astrid and the Avengers. I really don't have any other friends. The last friend I had outside the team was Sam, and after the attack, he ended up joining the team. They all know me inside and out, but they don't want to ... none of them have ever asked me to talk about Peggy."

 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I spent most of my past nine years with the Commandos. There's a couple people that I grew up with or whatever that I keep in touch with, but I can't talk to them about classified missions, and most of them are married or hitting their stride in their careers and they have no idea what to talk to me about. No one ever asks me about the team or anything about my life other than how I'm dealing with being disabled."

 

"Do you need to go, or are we still good to keep talking?"

 

"Hey. I might be living with my mom right now but I don't have a bedtime any more." 

 

Steve chuckled. "Okay then. Tell me about your team."

 

"You know it's mostly classified."

 

"Tell me what you can tell me."

 

"Dugan was my XO. Call sign DumDum. He loved those little suckers and collected hats from all over and laughed the loudest of anyone I've ever known. Morita was from California. He would do these stoner surfer impressions and his call sign was Beach Boy. He had a ridiculous crush on Natalie Portman. Jones was the one who is in the picture at West Point with me. Lethal hands but biggest heart of anyone. We'd go into these little towns and he'd pass out candy to all the kids. His call sign was Messenger because his name was Gabriel and Gabriel was the messenger angel in the Bible. Dernier's call sign was Frenchman, but his parents were actually Canadian and he was born in Maine. Told the dirtiest jokes you can imagine. Falsworth's call sign was Clark Gable because he loved old movies from the 1930s and 40s. He loved to cook but he always pretended he was only doing it because the rest of us were so bad at cooking."

 

"I'm sorry I'll never get to meet them." 

 

"There's a good chance the team wouldn't have still been together anyway. Dugan's wife was pregnant and Falsworth was pretty serious about this girl he was dating. The two of them were talking about transferring out. DumDum's wife emails me pictures of TJ sometimes."

 

"Does the baby look like dad?"

 

"Honestly, he looks like the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man."

 

Steve laughed out loud. 

 

"Seriously." Barnes laughed a little himself. "That is the fattest baby I have ever seen. He has rolls of fat on his arms and legs. Amy goes on about how healthy he is and I'm wondering if they check cholesterol in kids that young. I don't know how that kid is ever going to learn to walk."

 

"Once he does he'll probably run it all off." 

 

"How old was Astrid when she started walking?"

 

"About eleven months. She talked early too. She's always been really smart."

 

"Must get it from her mom's side." Barnes snorted.

 

"You don't seem dumb to me."

 

"I jump out of perfectly good airplanes to run after people who shoot at me."

 

"Okay, so maybe we're both idiots." Steve laughed. 

 

"What are you and Astrid doing tomorrow?"

 

"We didn't really have anything special planned. The more I think about it, the more inclined I am to come down early and take her to do something fun in the city."

 

"Would you mind if I came with you?"

 

"No, that would be great. What did you have in mind?"

 

"It doesn't matter to me. Whatever she wants to do is fine."

 

"Okay, well, I'll talk to her in the morning and I'll let you know."

 

"Yeah, whatever it ... "

 

<beep>

 

"Steve. I have an incoming call that the caller id says 'Answer Me Barnes'"

 

Steve laughed. "That's probably Tony. Go ahead and talk to him and I'll talk to you in the morning."

 

Steve did his nightly routine and got in bed, but wasn't sleepy at all. He couldn't find anything interesting on tv, so he started looking for something interesting to read on his Kindle.

 

Fifteen minutes later, his phone buzzed.

 

_< new text message from 212-555-3107>_

_You were right. It was Tony Stark. He said Barton and Wilson told him about my arm. He said to come to the tower and he's going to look at a couple things and see if he can fix the calibration._

 

_I told you he would. When are you going?_

 

_I'm walking out the door now._

 

_It's 11 o'clock at night._

 

_I told you I don't have a bedtime. Besides, it sounds like neither of us really sleep, so ..._

 

_Ok let me know how it goes._

 

_Will do. Good night._


	6. Chapter 6

_< new text message from Tony>_   
_He's enhanced for sure. Not quite the same as you, but pretty damn close. It's no wonder they couldn't get the arm calibrated right._

_Not to mention that it was horribly unbalanced and the neural relays are barely compatible with non-enhanced soldiers._

_So I've taken the liberty of designing him a new arm._

_We can piggyback off their tech and make it reactive with his remaining muscles, but once he's used to it I'll see if Helen Cho can plug it directly into his spinal column, so that it moves when he thinks like a real arm._

_So you'd better make sure he's a friendly Cap, because not only will this arm make the Six Million Dollar Man look like the change in an Uber driver's ashtray, but it's going to make him stronger than you._

 

_Based on what he told me last night, he's friendly and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know he has the serum. He said they told him they used an experimental antibiotic on him for an infection from shrapnel._

 

_Ok I'm gonna trust your judgement on this one. I should have his arm ready later tonight or tomorrow._

 

_< new text message from Barnes>_   
_I told my mother last night that Astrid would see her tomorrow. I haven't seen her this excited in years._

_She hasn't been out of bed in a week. This morning she got up, got dressed, dragged her IV pole down the hall, had me rearrange the living room, called her hairdresser to come tomorrow morning, and is currently on a conference call with some of her friends discussing what child appropriate brunch she can have catered at the last minute for tomorrow._

 

_Wow. Is that good or bad?_

 

_The hospice nurse said that sometimes the patient has something they want to do or someone they want to see before they go, and they will make themselves better by sheer force of will just for that reason, and then they'll have peace afterwards that makes what is coming easier for them. It's not a real improvement because my mom still can't keep down solid food._

 

_I'm sorry._

 

_I'm just happy to see her up and looking forward to something. And I'm glad that Astrid will get to meet her._

 

_Speaking of which, she asked if we could go to the planetarium or the aquarium this afternoon. Your daughter is a science nerd._

 

_I'm a science nerd. Either is fine with me._

 

_We're going to drive down in a little while and get there around lunchtime. Do you want to meet us at the tower?_

 

_That's fine. We can get lunch and do whatever._

 

_Whatever is probably going to include going to the M &M's World. Astrid is obsessed with getting bags of M&M's that are all one color._

 

_That's fine. We can do whatever she wants today and this evening unless the two of you have plans and want to run me off. My mother is planning brunch for around 10 tomorrow and then wants to show Astrid a lot of old photos and home movies._

 

_We don't have any plans other than spending some time with you. Where do you live?_

 

_15 Central Park West._

 

_Of course you do. I thought you said you were within walking distance of Stark Tower._

 

_Yeah?_

 

_That's what, a little over a mile?_

 

_Im used to running 20 miles through the desert while wearing body armor and carrying a full pack. A mile walk empty handed is nothing._

 

_I see your point. The walk probably wouldn't be much for me either, but it might be a little far for Astrid._

 

_I can carry her. Or I can arrange a car._

 

_That's fine, we'll figure it out._

 

_What do you mean of course I do?_

 

_You've mentioned how your family comes from old money. Of course you live at 15 Central Park West._

 

_I don't really live here. I'm staying with my mom right now. I have an apartment in DC, that I got when I was released from the rehab center. My parents had a fit. They wanted me to stay with them at the house in Georgetown. I haven't really had an address other than whatever base I was stationed out of for 13 years. I still don't know what I'm gong to do after my mom is gone._

 

_How did things go with Tony last night?_

 

_Oh man. He's like 90 miles a minute in all directions, isn't he?_

 

Steve laughed out loud.

_That's a pretty accurate description._

  
  
_He took my arm off and 3D scanned it. Then he 3D scanned the attachment points. Then he 3D scanned my shoulder. Then Then he hooked up my arm to some kind of computer to run some diagnostics. Then he 3D scanned my whole body. We talked and had a couple drinks and he showed me things in his lab and I ended up not leaving there until after 4am._

 

_I'm glad the two of you hit it off._

Steve typed, even while the words touched off a hint of jealousy that he didn't understand. Barnes didn't belong to him or anyone else.

 

_Yeah he wants to run some calculations and simulations to figure out what's going on with the arm. He also said it didn't seem like it was balanced quite right._

 

_Tony's a genius with both mechanics and computers. I'm sure he can get it worked out._

 

_That will be wonderful if he can. He said when it gets done it might be good enough enough I could go back in combat._

 

_Do you want that?_

 

_I want the choice. I doubt theyll let me. Most soldiers who lose an arm are medically discharged already. My dad's connections are the only reason I'm not so far._

 

_I hope it all works out for you._

 

_I just want to be able to use two arms again._

 

_Yeah. I hate to do this, but I've got to get off and get Astrid ready to go. I'll call you when we're getting close so you can head over to the tower._

 

_Ok. See you soon._

 

  
Steve went to the family room where Clint was apparently trying to achieve some sort of world record unhealthiest breakfast by adding Reeses Cups, chocolate chips, M&Ms, Nutella, Golden Grahams, and two kinds of syrup to his pancakes.

 

Astrid was nearly finished with her breakfast, a tuna sandwich. ("That's what she asked for." Natasha shrugged.)

 

"Ready to go see your dad?" Steve asked.

 

Astrid shoved the rest of her sandwich into her mouth, nodded, chewed about twice, and then swallowed with a struggle. "Auntie Wanda is going to make my hair pretty." She hopped off the barstool, took Wanda's hand, and dragged the poor woman out of the room.

 

Steve decided to grab one more cup of coffee before going to get ready himself.

 

"So are you crashing Daddy/Daughter Day, or is Astrid third wheeling your date with Barnes?" Natasha asked.

 

Steve choked on his coffee.

 

"It's not a date." He said. "We're just letting Astrid spend some time with him today. Besides, no matter what the whole bunch of you keep trying to imply, it's pretty obvious that Barnes is straight."

 

"Well, except for that time I walked into the men's room after an op and one of the Strike Team was blowing him." Clint shrugged.

 

Steve dropped his coffee cup.

 

"Rollins?" Natasha asked, ignoring Steve's reaction

 

"Kostopolous."

 

"Figures. Kostopolous is a sycophant." Natasha shrugged. "Barnes is not straight, Steve. It's not up to me to make the call whether he's bi or maybe pansexual or just into you, but he is definitely into you."

 

Steve rubbed his hand over his face, thankful only the three of them were in the room.

 

Natasha grabbed a towel and bent to clean up the spilled coffee.

 

"Have fun on your date." Clint grinned before shoving a forkful of his pancake disaster in his mouth.

 

Steve went back to his quarters, where he managed to get dressed and admire Astrid's braided hair even though he could barely concentrate on what he was doing.

 

Were they right that Barnes was interested in Steve?

 

How spectacularly bad of an idea would it be to get involved with him?

 

 

Steve had Jarvis text Barnes an ETA during the drive, but was surprised to find Barnes waiting next to the elevator when he pulled into the private Avengers Only level of the parking garage. Once again, his arm was in a sling.

 

Astrid threw open her door as soon as Steve had the car in park and launched herself at her father, who caught her and swung her around.

 

Apparently Steve's surprise was evident on his face, because Barnes explained before Steve could ask. "I sat down to wait in the lobby, but about a minute later some guy named Happy asked me to come with him. He said he would take me to a place I could wait in private. Of course, he used the trip down here to give me another shovel talk, so ... " Barnes shrugged and grinned at him.

 

"Happy's a good man." Steve said, smiling.

 

"I love Mr. Happy." Astrid told them. "Whenever he drives me somewhere he stops and gets me a Happy Meal and he gets one too and gives me his toy."

 

"That definitely sounds like a good guy." Barnes said to Astrid, leaning their foreheads together until their noses touched.

 

She giggled, and he put her down.

 

"Now where's your stuff?" He asked. "Don't tell me you're making Uncle Steve carry it all by himself."

 

"Uncle Steve is super strong." She informed him.

 

"It's still rude to make him carry everything." Barnes said, taking Astrid's hand and leading her to the back of the car.

 

By the time they got there, Steve had already removed their suitcase. "We're only here overnight so we didn't bring much. We keep some things here at the tower in case we come spend the night. And it rolls." Steve extended the handle and demonstrated.

 

"It rolls." Barnes said to Astrid, pretending to be offended. "Try to be nice to him, offer to help carry stuff, and he brings a rolling suitcase."

 

Astrid laughed and tugged at her father's hand, dragging him toward the elevator while chattering on about showing him their apartment in the tower.

 

She pressed the button for the elevator, and when the doors open, she pulled Barnes inside.

 

Barnes turned as Steve followed them in. He very pointedly looked Steve all the way down to his feet and back up smirking and licking his lips when he met Steve's eyes.

 

Steve turned quickly to face the door before Barnes could see the blush that was creeping across his cheeks, and tried to ignore how Barnes gave him that same stomach swoop as a dangerous mission.

 

Astrid gave her father the tour while Steve dropped off the suitcase in his room and checked the kitchen, which Pepper had someone stock the moment he mentioned that they might spend the night.

 

Barnes and Astrid made their way into the room as Steve closed the refrigerator door.

 

"So what's the plan?" Steve asked. "Are you with us all day, or do you need to get back to your mom after while?"

 

Barnes shook his head. "I'm here today unless you have something to do without me. An old friend of my mother's is in town, so she's coming over to spend the afternoon. I have my phone so if anything happens, they can call me."

 

"I'm hungry." Astrid announced.

 

The three of them walked down to Applebees in Times Square, almost in the shadow of the tower. Steve explained places like that were good for him, because he could order appetizers and an extra side or two with his meal without attracting too much attention like it did when he ordered two meals.

 

"I didn't think to tell you about that." Barnes said. "When I was hanging out with Stark the other night, he gave me this protein powder stuff he said he developed for the Avengers, when you had to go on longer missions. I've used it a couple times and it really helps as far as keeping the hunger down."

 

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "Bruce and I have to use it when we go out. He and I both require a lot more calories than the rest of the team, and the last think we need in the middle of an op is for Hulk to get lightheaded."

 

"I can imagine."

 

Astrid flipped her placemat over and challenged Barnes to Tic Tac Toe. The first game was a draw, but when she drew up the second board, he told her to let Uncle Steve play. The three of them alternated playing one another until the food arrived.

 

The waitress told them they were adorable.

 

After their meal, they went to the M&Ms store to get Astrid's candy, and then took the subway over to the American Museum of Natural History.

 

Barnes insisted on paying for everything, his American Express card on the counter before Steve could even get his wallet out. He bought the three of them admission to the museum and tickets for the next show at the planetarium.

 

They had to go pretty much straight to the planetarium for the show, where Astrid sat between them but whispered most of her comments to her dad.

  
She gasped over one of the high points of the presentation and leaned over to say something to Barnes.

 

Barnes looked over and caught Steve's eye, smiling. Steve smiled back, the two of them enjoying Astrid's excitement before turning back to the show.

 

After the planetarium, they walked around the museum until closing time. Astrid wanted to see all of the space exhibits and most of the animal attractions.

 

Astrid held her father's hand, but after a whisper from Barnes, she reached over and took Steve's hand too. She was too tall for them to swing her between their hands the way Steve and Peggy used to do when she was little, but they did manage to get her feet up off the floor a few times.

 

They picked up a couple pizzas and sodas that they took to the park for dinner. Steve and Barnes sat on the grass and watched Astrid play with two little girls. They barely spoke to one another, but somehow this was nothing like when Steve sat with one of the Avengers watching Astrid.

 

It did kind of feel like a date.

 

By the time it was dark, Astrid was yawning. Steve picked her up and carried her as they walked back to the tower.

 

"Can we get ice cream?" Astrid asked.

 

"I think it's a little late for that." Steve smiled at her. "But maybe we can get ice cream tomorrow."

 

"Do I have to take my bath tonight?" Astrid asked around a yawn.

 

"Nah. I think you can just brush your teeth and go to bed." Steve said.

 

"Daddy will you read me a story?"

 

"I'm not sure you're going to stay awake long enough for a story, kiddo." Barnes told her.

 

"Please?"

 

"We'll see." Barnes promised her.

 

Steve got Astrid's pajamas from the suitcase and waited while she brushed her teeth and washed her face. He and Barnes tucked her into bed. She could barely keep her eyes open, so instead of a story, Barnes talked to her about the things they had seen that day until she fell asleep.

 

He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back. Steve leaned over to kiss her goodnight as well, and then followed Barnes into the living room.

 

"Beer?" Steve offered.

 

"Sure." Barnes nodded.

 

Steve fetched two beers from the fridge and sat down across from Barnes.

 

"I saw what you were trying to do, making sure I wasn't left out today, and I appreciate it." Steve told him.

 

Barnes shrugged. "I'm the shiny new toy right now. But you're the one who's been there her whole life, and the one she lives with. I don't want to cause any problems between you."

 

"You don't have to worry about that." Steve shook his head.

 

"And maybe I really like having you around." Barnes gave him the same crooked smile he'd given Natasha.

 

"Are we going to talk about this?" Steve asked.

 

"We probably should." Barnes nodded. "But for tonight, can we just hang out and not worry about it?"

 

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "Yeah, let's do that. You wanna watch a movie or something?"

 

"I'd love to." Barnes smiled. He moved to sit by Steve on the couch, facing the tv, side by side but not quite touching. "Is this okay?"

 

"This is fine." Steve smiled, and clicked over to Netflix.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve and Barnes - Bucky - settled in to watch a movie, an action comedy neither of them had seen.

 

 

About the time the plot of the movie started picking up, Bucky put his arm across the back of the couch behind Steve, not technically around Steve's shoulders, but definitely touching his back. Steve relaxed his posture so that his arm laid along Bucky's side, touching, but nowhere close to what could be considered cuddling.

 

 

Toward the end of the movie, Bucky's phone buzzed, and he had to move his arm to check the message (from Tony, to come to the lab at the tower when he had a chance, possible solution for the arm). When he put the phone aside, he moved closer to Steve, so that their shoulders were touching, and rested his head against Steve's. Steve reached over and took Bucky's hand, and when Bucky didn't pull back, they settled back in.

 

 

When the movie ended, Bucky pressed a gentle kiss against Steve's temple. Steve cupped Bucky's jaw and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Bucky kissed back, sweet and soft, but pulled away when Steve tried to deepen the kiss.

 

 

"This is where we probably need to talk." Bucky said, scooting just far enough away that they were no longer touching. "Figure out what it is we're doing or looking for here."

 

 

"So what is it you're looking for?" Steve asked quietly.

 

 

"You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen." Bucky told him. "But I'm not looking just to get laid. You're the kind of person I want to make a future with. I want to take things slow. I don't want to screw this up."

 

 

Steve nodded. "Yeah. The most important thing is that Astrid doesn't get hurt."

 

 

"Agreed. Lots of talking."

 

 

"We're going to talk about everything." Steve promised. "Make sure we're on the same page."

 

 

"Build a solid foundation." Bucky whispered, watching Steve's lips. "And then I'm gonna fuck you so good that I ruin you for women forever."

 

 

Steve's blush went from zero to ten in about half a second.

 

 

Bucky ran one fingertip down the side of Steve's face. "You've never been with a man before."

 

 

Steve blushed even harder. "I've been attracted, but I never acted on it."

 

 

"You do want this, don't you?" Bucky asked gently.

 

 

Steve didn't answer aloud. He just took Bucky's hand and placed it over his erection.

 

 

Bucky laughed softly, the sound make Steve impossibly harder. "Yeah. I'm gonna teach you everything."

 

 

He leaned in again and kissed Steve softly, his thumb swiping at the corner of Steve's mouth, encouraging him to part his lips. Bucky immediately deepened the kiss, his hand slipping around to the back of Steve's neck to pull him closer.

 

 

Bucky shifted them, so that Steve was half-lying on his back with Bucky on top of him, grinding their hips together.

 

 

Steve pushed him back. "Wait." He panted. "I thought we were taking this slow."

 

 

"This is slow for me." Bucky gave him the crooked grin.

 

 

"Yeah, well I'm about to embarrass myself." Steve groaned.

 

 

"There's nothing embarrassing about letting me make you feel good." Bucky gave him a quick peck on the lips and then sat up. "But we can stop if that's what you want."

 

 

"That is absolutely not what my body wants." Steve said. "But it's what my brain says we should do."

 

 

Bucky grinned and licked his lips. "Let me know which one wins."

 

 

Steve throw a pillow at him. "That is so not fair."

 

 

Bucky turned serious for a moment. "I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want. On the other hand, if you want more, I'm not going to say no. But if any clothes are coming off, we'd better move this to the bedroom before we wake Astrid."

 

 

Astrid's name hit Steve like a glass of cold water. "Yeah. We probably had best stop here for now."

 

 

Bucky scooted to the other end of the couch, adjusting his jeans.

 

 

They were silent for a moment, and then Steve said "This would be a good time to have one of Tony's lab robots. It could bring us a couple more beers."

 

"Give me a minute and I'll go get us more beer." Bucky said, wiping his hand down his face.

 

 

"Yeah, I can in a minute." Steve told him. "But a beer would be nice now."

 

 

Bucky levered himself off the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with two bottles dangling from his long fingers.

 

 

He walked over to hand one to Steve, and the proximity of Bucky's (still hard) groin to Steve's face made Steve rethink all of his reasons to stop.

 

Bucky seemed blissfully unaware as he held one beer to Steve and then sat back down at his end with the other.

  

Steve sat up just in time to see Bucky tilt his head back and take a long drink of beer, his throat working. What little bit his erection had faded returned full force.

 

 

Bucky's phone dinged, and he laughed when he checked it.

 

 

Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

 

"Tony." Bucky said, tilting the phone. "He said he knows I'm in your apartment, asked if I'm molesting you, and asked if your ass is as good as it looks in uniform."

 

 

Bucky's thumb moved over the keypad.

 

 

"Oh god." Steve groaned. "What are you telling him?"

 

 

"I'm not. I'm googling your ass."

 

 

"Barnes!" Steve whined.

 

 

Bucky leered at him. "Your ass is pretty impressive in uniform."

 

 

"Your ass is pretty impressive in the jeans you're wearing tonight." Steve said, regretting the words the moment they were out of his mouth.

 

 

"I know." Bucky winked at him. "I had my sister help me pick out the best jeans to show off my ass."

 

 

"I thought you were an only child." Steve frowned.

 

 

"She's not really my sister." Bucky shrugged. "She's my godfather's daughter, but we've basically known each other since we were born. We act like brother and sister. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

 

 

"Nah. Just me. My dad was killed in the Grenada invasion when I was a year and a half old. My mother never remarried."

 

 

"I'm sorry. Is your mom still living?"

 

 

"No, she died not long after Peg and I got married. Complications of hepatitis. She was a nurse. Caught it from a patient."

 

 

"I'm sorry." 

 

 

"It's been a long time, but I still miss her." Steve said. "Especially when I want to ask her advice about Astrid."

 

 

"I can imagine. Speaking of which, let me check on my mom real quick."

 

 

He typed out a text message and sent it.

 

 

When the response came back, Bucky's shoulders sagged slightly in relief and Steve let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

 

 

"The nurse said she had a good afternoon with Clarisse, and she went to bed early so she could get up early and get ready for Astrid in the morning."

 

 

"Good."

 

 

Bucky rolled off the couch and stretched. "I'd better head up to the lab." He looked down at his wrinkled shirt and laughed. "This thing looks like it's been in your floor. Tony's never going to believe that we didn't fuck."

 

 

"I'd offer to loan you a shirt but that would probably be worse, for you to come to the lab wearing my clothes."

 

 

Bucky shrugged. "I've been in the Army most of my adult life, and most of that with the Commandos. I can handle some teasing."

 

 

Steve stood and leaned in to give Bucky a quick kiss. "Come back by on your way out. Show me if he fixed it. Or just say goodnight if he didn't."

 

Bucky smiled and kissed him again. “I will.”

 

_ Hey I'm in the hall. Didn't want to ring the doorbell and wake Astrid. _

__

_ Be right there. _

 

When he opened the door, Steve saw Bucky not in a sling for the first time. 

 

He stepped back, holding the door wide for Bucky to come in while gaping at the shiny chrome arm with the red painted star on the bicep, visible where Bucky had pushed the sleeve of his t-shirt up to his shoulder.

 

"So instead of fixing my arm Stark just built a new one." Bucky said, rotating his wrist. "It's made from an adamantium alloy, and it's matched weight-wise to my other arm. My prosthesis from the VA was lighter which caused balance and back issues. This one moves great." He demonstrated again. "Stark said to play with it for a while and get used to it. And later on he knows a surgeon who can wire it into my nerves so it will move like a real arm, and he said I would probably even be able to feel pressure and possibly hot or cold with it."

 

"That's .... " Steve shook his head. "Pretty amazing."

 

Bucky leaned over, picked up the remote from the coffee table, and put it on the back of the couch with his new arm. 

 

"I told Stark if I go back in the field we're going to have to paint it. I can't have the sun shining off the finish and giving away my position every time I move."

 

"You have a point there."  Steve nodded. "He put your tattoo back on it."

 

"It's not the same." Bucky looked at it. "But I didn't give him a picture or anything. He said if I can bring him one he could match it exactly."

 

"That's awesome."

 

"I'm going to head home so you can get some rest." Bucky said. "But there's one thing I want to see if this new arm can do first." 

 

"What's that?" Steve asked.

 

Bucky walked up to Steve, stopping just short of their chests touching. Steve's eyes dropped to Bucky's mouth, expecting a kiss, but instead Bucky's hands dropped down, grabbed Steve just below his ass, and lifted him off the ground.

 

"Buck!" Steve hissed. 

 

Bucky laughed softly. "Oh yeah. I think this one is good." 

 

He kissed Steve’s nose, saluted him with a wink, and left.

 

Steve’s phone dinged about the time he heard the elevator doors slide shut.

 

_ <text from Tony> _

_ All these years we thought you were the Blushing VirginTM of the team and you’ve been secretly hiding a gay Cyborg kink. _

_ A little concerned about you banging a) Astrid’s father, and b) the world’s only other known supersoldier, but I’m going to leave it at ‘I hope you know what you’re doing.’ _

__

_ Thank you for helping him. And I’m not banging him. _

_ Yet. _

__

Tony sent a gif of Shaq wiggling and smirking in response.

_ Reminder that I was MARRIED! I am not a virgin. _

_ Not all of us let our sex tapes be leaked to the internet. _

__

_ You have sex tapes? Rogers, you’ve been holding out on me!  _

__

_ Hell no I don’t have sex tapes! Do you think the assistant director of an intelligence agency would take a chance on something like that being leaked? _

__

_ Language. _

__

_ Fuck you. _

__

_ Nope. That’s Pepper’s job now. You had your chance. Blew it. Now you’re stuck with the guy who only has one metal arm instead of the guy with the entire metal exoskeleton.  _

__

_ Good night Tony. _

Tony sent six kiss emojis.

 

Steve laughed and locked his phone.

 

The following morning, Astrid was up early. Steve gave her milk and some toast, reminding her that they would be eating with her grandmother, and sent her to get her bath.

 

He texted Bucky that Happy would drop them off about 10.

 

Despite Bucky’s assurances that it was just going to be the three of them plus his mother, and that brunch was going to be casual, Steve fretted over his appearance, changing his shirt twice before deciding to go back to the first one.

 

Astrid seemed just as nervous, asking twice if Steve thought her grandma would like her dress. Steve promised that she would, and that her grandma was just happy that Astrid was coming and wouldn’t care if she wore her pajamas.

 

Happy dropped them off at 15 Central Park West at 5 minutes before 10.

 

Bucky came out of the door as soon as they stepped out of the car, his hands in his jacket pockets.

 

“Dad!”

 

He bent down, holding out both arms.

 

Astrid’s eyes went wide before she flung herself at him.

 

He scooped her up and hugged her with both arms.

 

“You got your other arm fixed?” She asked.

 

“Your Uncle Tony made me a new one.” He told her, shifting her to one side so he could hug Steve with the other arm.

 

He didn’t kiss Steve, but he did brush his nose against the shell of Steve’s ear, making him jump.

 

Bucky put his daughter down and reached for her hand. She pushed his flesh hand away and grabbed for his metal one instead.

 

“This is so cool!” She gushed.

 

Bucky escorted them in and to the elevator, answering all of Astrid’s questions about his new arm.

 

They arrived two floors from the top.

 

“Not the penthouse?” Steve teased.

 

“There are two penthouses, each half of the floor. This condo is the whole floor.” Bucky informed him, rolling his eyes.

 

He brought them, introduced them to Eleni the housekeeper, and took them to the living room to meet his mother.

 

Mrs. Barnes was on the same couch Bucky had been sitting on in the picture he sent Astrid. She was thin and pale, with the air of someone who had been ill for a long time, but it was easy to see that she had once been very beautiful.

 

“Oh, Astrid!” She hugged her grandchild, and then held her at arm’s length. “You’re even prettier than all those pictures your daddy has taken of you.” She smiled at Steve and held out her hand. “Captain Rogers, thank you so much for bringing her.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Barnes.” Steve shook her hand and gave his best Captain America smile.

 

“Please call me Winnie.” She told him.

 

Astrid frowned and tipped her head. “Your name is Winnie? Like Winnie the Pooh?”

 

“My name is really Winifred. My friends call me Winnie, just like Winnie the Pooh, but I’m not a silly old bear.”

 

Astrid laughed.

 

“Are you hungry dear?” Mrs. Barnes asked.

 

Astrid nodded.

 

“Well then, let’s eat, shall we?”

 

Bucky helped his mother up and allowed her to lean on his arm as they walked slowly to the dining room next door.

 

A huge buffet was spread out on the sideboard with various pastries, fruit, quiche, fried potatoes, bacon, sausage, salad, and pancakes with faces made of fruit or chocolate chips. Steve helped Astrid fix her plate while Bucky put a few things on a plate for his mother.

 

After settling Astrid and Mrs. Barnes, Steve and Bucky piled up their own plates and sat down.

 

All of the places were set at one end of the huge mahogany table, so that Bucky and his mother sat across from Steve and Astrid.

 

Bucky looked a lot like his mother, but there were some features that didn’t match, much the way Astrid looked like Sharon.

 

Mrs. Barnes asked Astrid many questions, and directed a few to Steve. She pushed her food around on her plate, but Steve wasn’t sure she had actually eaten anything.

 

She encouraged everyone else to eat as much as they wanted. Steve was certain Astrid would have a stomach ache later.

 

After brunch they moved back to the living room. Bucky offered to show them the apartment while the nurse gave Mrs. Barnes her medicines.

 

The apartment was huge, three bedrooms, each with a private bath, and a library in addition to the rooms they had already seen.

Bucky’s room was simple and understated compared to the rest of the home. It had the same soaring floor to ceiling windows with spectacular views, but the furniture was much simpler. The drapes and bedspread were a plain dark blue rather than the rich floral tapestries in the other rooms. Where the other rooms had original oil paintings, the only decorations in Bucky’s room where three framed photographs on his dresser – Astrid’s school picture, which was the one Steve had sent during their first text conversation, one of Bucky with a group of soldiers Steve presumed were the Howling Commandos, and a third of a Bucky as a teenager, with four girls and two other boys, taken at Coney Island. Two of the girls were familiar. Steve thought one of them might be a celebrity now and the other he may have seen around SHIELD or at some DC function.

 

“Spring Break, my senior year of high school.” Bucky offered when he noticed Steve looking at the picture.

 

“Let me guess.” Steve said, pointing at the soldier wearing a bowler hat. “Dugan.”

 

“Yeah.” Bucky smiled sadly, pointing at the rest of the men. “Jones, Morita, Dernier, and Falsworth.”

 

Eleni tapped on the door and told Bucky that his mother was through with her medicines.

 

They returned to the living room, where Mrs. Barnes was in a recliner, with a laptop on the end table beside her.

 

She beckoned Astrid to curl up in the chair with her, while Steve and Bucky took seats on the couch.

 

“She and her college roommate spent most of the afternoon setting this up yesterday. She’s got whole slide shows of family photos and some home movies loaded up on the laptop and set it up to project onto the tv.” Bucky told Steve.

 

They spent the next two and a half hours watching Bucky’s life from birth to the present, as well as his parents’ lives together, and a brief history of both sides of the family.

 

Steve hadn’t met Sharon until she was a teenager, but he could see a lot more Barnes in Astrid comparing her to Bucky’s childhood pictures and home movies.

 

By the time it was over, Bucky was watching his mother more than the show.

 

“Mom, you need to rest.”

 

“I will in a few minutes, but there’s one more thing before they go.”

 

She nudged Astrid and whispered for her to hop up, before slowing standing herself, leaning heavily on the chair arms.

 

She wobbled for a moment, and both Steve and Bucky jumped to her side in case she fell.

 

She leaned on the arm Steve offered her, but stubbornly refused the wheelchair Bucky tried to get for her.

 

They walked to her bedroom, where she opened her walk in closet. One section was devoted to jewelry. She opened a drawer and took out a tiny gold ring with a small diamond in a heart shaped setting, which she held out to Astrid.

 

“This was mine when I was a little girl.” She said. “And now I want you to have it.”

 

Astrid’s eyes widened as her grandmother slipped the ring on her finger.

 

“It’s very old and very special, so take good care of it.”

 

“I will.” Astrid nodded.

 

 “Mom, you need to rest.” Bucky repeated a little more firmly.

 

“All right.” She huffed.

 

She allowed him to help her sit down on the side of the bed.

 

“Send Heather in to help me get settled, would you dear?” She asked her son. “But please don’t leave just yet, Captain Rogers. I’d like to say goodbye to Astrid.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Steve nodded.

 

Bucky took them back to the living room, then went to the kitchen to get the nurse, who was hanging out with Eleni.

 

The two women went to see to Mrs. Barnes. Astrid went over to look out the window.

 

Steve looked at Bucky and saw the lines around his eyes, the fatigue and sorrow.

  

He pulled Bucky into a hug. “I remember how hard it was at the end when it was my mom.” He whispered. “But with you, your mom so close after your dad, I can’t imagine.”

 

Bucky clung to him for a moment, then took a deep breath and pulled away.

 

“Thank you.” He said softly, not meeting Steve’s eyes.

 

Bucky walked over to the window and knelt next to Astrid, putting his arm around her and pointing out what the various buildings were.

 

Eleni poked her head in to tell them that Mrs. Barnes was ready.

 

They went back to the bedroom, where they found Mrs. Barnes propped up on pillows, changed from her pantsuit into silk pajamas, and with an IV in her arm.

 

“Come here darling.” She beckoned Astrid to sit on the side of the bed. She took her granddaughter’s hand. “You are a remarkable young lady and I am so very sorry that I haven’t met you before now. I want you to do well in school, and to always be true to yourself, and no matter what happens, never forget how many people love you.” She pulled Astrid closer and kissed her forehead.

 

Steve looked over at Bucky, who had gone still, and realized that he also thought Astrid’s grandmother was telling her goodbye for more than just this visit.

 

Astrid carefully hugged her grandmother and kissed her cheek.

 

“I love you too. Thank you for the ring.”

 

“You’re very welcome, dear.” Mrs. Barnes looked over at her son. “See Bucky, you make such precious children. Maybe you can make a couple more.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know that Becca and Brenda and Mia are still single.”

 

“Or maybe you’ll find someone else who makes you happy.” She smiled at him, and his frown slid into surprise.

 

“Take good care of them, Captain Rogers.” She said.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

Steve led Astrid to the bedroom door.

 

Bucky stopped and exchanged whispers with the nurse before following them into the hall.

 

“I’ll walk you back to the tower. Or we can get an Uber or whatever.” Bucky said.

 

Steve looked past him to where Mrs. Barnes’ eyes were already closed.

 

“Heather and I both think that as tired as she is, she’ll probably sleep the next couple hours.”

 

Steve nodded.

 

“Can we go get ice cream?” Astrid asked.

 

“I think we did say we would do that today.” Bucky said, looking at Steve.

 

“I think we do need some ice cream.” Steve agreed.

 

Bucky carried Astrid piggyback to the ice cream parlor, where they each got a different flavor and three spoons so they could try each other’s ice cream.

 

 After their snack, Bucky helped Astrid play the old fashioned pinball machine, and then Steve carried her piggyback the rest of the way to the tower.

 

Steve sent Astrid to the bathroom to wash her face and hands.

 

“Ride back to the compound with us.” Steve offered, not wanting to leave Bucky.  “Scott and Bruce will be back tonight and we’ll probably cook out.”

 

“I wish I could.” Bucky sighed. “But I just have a feeling that I need to stay close.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “I understand.”

 

“Did Scott and Bruce go on a mission?” Bucky asked.

 

“Nah. Scott flew out for his daughter’s stepfather’s birthday party.” Steve laughed at the confused look on Bucky’s face. “Yeah, it’s a weird thing but Scott and his ex-wife’s new husband are best friends. And Bruce flew out with him because he wanted to visit an old colleague in the area.”

 

“Well it’s .... “

 

“Dad!” Astrid came back into the room. “Can you come back with us? Please?”

 

“I can’t today, kiddo.” Bucky said. “But I promise I’ll come soon. And you can call me, okay?”

 

 “Okay.” She grumbled.

 

“What if we go ahead and get our stuff together and we drop your dad off at his place on the way home?” Steve suggested.

 

“Okay.” She agreed, more appeased.

 

“Go ahead and start getting your stuff together and I’ll be there in a minute to help, okay?” Steve told her.

 

Astrid ran off to her room.

 

“You’re really good with her.” Bucky said.

 

Steve smirked. “I just wanted to get her out of the room for a minute.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss Bucky.

 

“Yeah, we’re gonna have to talk to her about this.” Bucky nodded.

 

“Maybe one evening this week you can come up.” Steve suggested.

 

“Uncle Steve! Dad!” Astrid called.

 

“Let’s go help her.” Bucky said, giving Steve another quick kiss.

 

Half an hour later, they dropped Bucky off outside his building and headed upstate.  

 

“Uncle Steve.” Astrid said very seriously. “You know that sometimes men marry other men and that’s okay, right?”

 

“Yes it is.” Steve agreed.

 

“So if you wanted to marry my dad that would be okay.” She continued.

 

“You know that your dad and I both love you very much, no matter what.” Steve told her. “I don’t have to marry him for him to be part of our family.”

 

“But you look at him the way you used to look at Aunt Peggy.” Astrid said.

 

Steve wondered one more time how this kid he was raising got to be so smart.


	8. Chapter 8

_How is your mom?_   Steve texted when they arrived back at the compound.

 

Bucky didn't answer right away.

 

 

Scott and Bruce arrived home from their trip to California shortly after Steve and Astrid returned. As predicted, the grill was fired up shortly after, with Sam cooking burgers. Wanda put everyone to work except Natasha, who conveniently disappeared. Steve and Clint chopped vegetables for salad, while Bruce made coleslaw, and Scott made brownies.

 

Tony arrived in the helicopter with Pepper and Peter. They had stopped somewhere to pick up chips, dip, and a cake.

 

The party that wasn’t officially a party was in full swing when Steve got a text back from Bucky.

 

_Sorry. Rough evening._

_Is everything ok?_

_More or less._

 

Steve asked Scott to keep an eye on Astrid and stepped inside to call.

 

“Hey.” Bucky answered, sounding tired and sad.

 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

 

“It’s all right, it’s just my mom and I had … not exactly an argument but a heated discussion.”

 

“About?” Steve prompted.

 

 Bucky sighed. “Astrid.”

 

Steve sank down on the couch. “What happened?”

 

“She was talking about how wonderful Astrid is and said she was going to have her attorney come in the morning to draw up a trust fund for Astrid and I … I just let her have it. Astrid is by far the best thing I've ever done in this world. I missed the first seven years of her life and might have not ever known about her because of my parents not being willing to accept who I am. I mean, it’s not like Sharon and I were still in high school. She was 21 and I was 26. If you had asked me back then I would have said no I didn’t want a baby, but if I had known we were going to have one I never would have just walked away. Sharon _died_ thinking that I abandoned her and our baby and I’ll never be able to fix that. My mother cried. She told me how sorry she was and I really believe she is, but it still … I don't know. I'm still angry and it still hurts.”

 

 “You know, when we got there I was really holding on to my temper.” Steve said. “I was angry at your mother. She hurt Sharon terribly. Sharon tried to be strong about the whole single parent thing, but Peggy and I would hear her crying sometimes.  She hurt you. She hurt Astrid. But by the time we left, I saw that she realizes that she could have had Astrid in her life all those years and it's no one's fault but her own. I won't say I'm not still angry, but I think she knows what’s she’s done.” 

 

“Yeah. I just … I can’t talk about this any more tonight.”

 

“That’s fine.” Steve told him. “So … huh. What was your favorite tv show when you were a kid?”

 

Bucky laughed. “Would it be really lame if I said I liked watching the old shows that were in reruns like _The Addams Family_ and _Gilligan’s Island_?”

 

“No, because I did too.” Steve told him. “I liked to pretend that if my dad was still alive, he would be like Herman Munster. I mean, not seven feet tall and green, but like he came home for dinner every night and gave good advice and all that.”

 

 “And _Star Trek_.” Bucky added.

 

“Definitely.” Steve agreed. “And the old Adam West _Batman_.”

 

“I can’t believe I forgot Batman.”

 

“I can’t believe you’d forget Catwoman.” Steve snorted. “That was the first woman I ever fell in lust with.”

 

Bucky laughed. “Oh yeah. Both of them. Gotta love how the greatest crimefighter in Gotham City never noticed that Catwoman was a completely different person the last season.”

 

“Who was the first guy you ever had a crush on?”

 

“Johnny Depp, back in his _21 Jump Street_ days.” Bucky said. “What about you?”

 

“It was a medical assistant in my doctor’s office, so he wasn’t famous.”

 

“Okay, so who was the first famous guy you had a crush on?”

 

“John Stamos.”

 

Bucky laughed. “Uncle Jesse from Full House?”

 

“Hey, don’t judge! He was cute!”

 

“I wasn’t judging. It’s funny because a couple of the girls I hung out with had crushes on him.”

“See? They had good taste.” Steve told him.

 

“Yeah.”

 

They were both silent for a moment, until Bucky said “Thanks Steve.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For making me laugh. For getting my mind off all this.”

 

“I’m glad it worked. I wish you were here. I could really get your mind off things.”

 

“Is this turning into an obscene phone call?” Bucky asked, his voice dropping to a range that did obscene things to Steve.

 

“No, I meant being here, with me and Astrid and the team. All of us on the team have a tendency to get into our heads sometime. We’re really good at pulling each other out.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“Oh and by the way, I don’t think we’re going to have any trouble talking to Astrid about us dating. She informed me on the way home that it was okay for two men to get married so it would be okay if you and I got married.”

 

“Oh geez.” Bucky groaned. “I thought we hid it a little better than that.”

 

“What can I say? She’s smart.”

 

“Uncle Steve!”

 

“And here she comes.”

 

“Who are you talking to?”

 

“Your dad. Do you want to say hi?”

 

“Hey Dad!”

 

“Hey Astrid.”

 

“I miss you already. I want you to come live here.”

 

“I actually live in DC. But I can come visit you soon.”

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“No. You have to go to school tomorrow and I have a couple things I need to do.”

 

“But I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too kiddo.”

 

“I have to go back to the party now. Here’s Uncle Steve again.”

 

“You’re at a party?”

 

“Well not really a party.” Steve said. “I told you we were probably going to cook out around here.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me I was interrupting?” Bucky asked.

 

“Because you weren’t. I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Steve. Go back to your party.”

 

“What are you going to do?’

 

“Find something to eat and watch a movie. I’m okay. Really.”

 

“Text me later.”

 

“Okay. I’ll talk to you then.”

 

Steve pressed the end button on his phone. Astrid still stood near the doorway. He plastered on a big smile, took her hand, and took her back outside.

 

_Hey you got a minute? Astrid wants to say goodnight._

_Of course._

 

“Hey Dad.”

 

“Hey kiddo.”

 

“I miss you. I wanted to come to the tower with Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper and Peter so I could see you but Uncle Steve said no because they weren’t coming back tonight and I have to go to school tomorrow.”

 

“Who’s Peter?”

 

“Spiderman.”

 

‘He’s not Uncle Peter?”

 

“He’s 16. He’s not old enough to be an uncle.”

 

“Oh. Okay. Where are you right now?”

 

“I’m in my room.”

 

“Look out your window, up at the sky.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Do you know which way is west?”

 

“It’s that way.”

 

“Okay, look low in the sky to the west. Do you see the one really bright star?”

 

“There’s one that brighter than all the rest.”

 

“That’s right. That’s not actually a star. That’s Venus. But right now you’re looking at it, and I’m looking at it, because I’m looking out the window at the apartment. We’re not so far apart because we can see the same stars.”

 

“But you could be here with me and Uncle Steve. He would like that too.”

 

“I wish I could, kiddo. But I’ve got to be here right now to take care of Grandma because she’s really sick.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And you’ve got to go to bed so you can wake up for school in the morning. And I’ve got to go to bed so I can wake up for PT in the morning.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I love you kiddo.”

 

“I love you too Dad.”

 

“Sweet dreams okay?”

 

“Good night.”

 

Steve waited half an hour after Astrid went to bed before he called Bucky, who of course answered on the first ring.

 

“What movie did you watch?” Steve asked.

 

“ _The Wizard of Oz_. It’s actually still on. I just have it paused. I wanted something I didn’t have to think too much about.”

 

“I understand that. I’ve come in from missions sometimes and turned on a Disney movie to decompress.”

   
Bucky snorted but didn’t say anything.

 

“What?” Steve asked.

 

“I never wanted a Disney movie after a mission.”

 

“What did you want?”

 

“Sex.”

 

“Okay, yeah, I can see that. High on adrenaline and testosterone. There were a couple times Peggy was around at the end of a mission and I uh, yeah.”

 

Bucky laughed. “Holy shit. You can’t even say it. You were married and can’t admit that you fucked your wife?”

 

“I fucked my wife.”

 

“How red is your face right now?”

 

“I plead the fifth.”

 

Bucky laughed all over again.

 

“It’s just … weird … talking about Peggy with someone else I have an interest in.”

 

“Why is it weird? I mean, what’s weird is the fact that I fucked one of the kids you were responsible for and _made_ the other one, and now I want you.”

 

“Okay yeah, you’re definitely weirder. It doesn’t bother you that I was married before?”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Thirty six.”

 

“It would bother me more if you were thirty six and hadn’t been in a serious relationship. But then again, if you had been in the field the way I have for the past nine years, I could understand why not.”

 

“You’re not supposed to argue both sides of a point.”

 

“I’m a Pisces. I do that.”

 

“Do you believe in astrology?”

 

“Most of it, no. I’m not gonna plan my day around what my horoscope says. But I do think there’s something to the personality types.”

 

“Yeah, that’s about the way I feel about it too.”

 

“Who are you closest to on the Avengers?”

 

“Oh. Hard question. We’re like a family. I’m close to different ones in different ways. Even if I’m theoretically the leader, I respect Tony’s leadership a lot. And his intelligence. Nat and I are close. She and Wanda are both like my sisters, but Wanda’s like the little sister I’m protective of even though she could probably kick my ass, and Nat’s like the one that she and I pick on each other. Sam was my best friend before he joined the team, and we’re a lot alike, which is good and bad, mostly because we have equally bad ideas sometimes. Scott is the one who always cheers everyone else up. Bruce is the one who is always quiet and kind of in the background, but if you ever need anything, he’s there. Clint is the backbone of the team. He sees a lot more than people give him credit for and he usually knows what you need before you do. And Peter, well, we’re all pretty protective of him.”

 

“Is he really only 16?”

 

“Yeah. He’s in high school.”

 

“Wow. That sets the bar annoyingly high. When I was 16 I had braces and baby fat.”

 

“When I was 16 I was doing good to be able to breathe some days.”

 

They talked about their teenage days, Bucky’s at a private STEM high school, and Steve’s mostly home schooled, as he was in and out of hospitals so often.

 

“I hate to do this, but it’s almost midnight, and I do need to get some sleep before PT.” Bucky said.

 

“I didn’t realize we had been on the phone so long.” Steve said.

 

“I like talking to you.”

 

Text me tomorrow. Or call me.”

 

“You act like you think I won’t.”

 

“You never know. You might meet some hot guy or lady at PT and forget all about me.”

 

“I have Captain America’s attention and you think I would be looking anywhere else?”

 

“I’m not all that.”

 

“I think you are. I really think you’re too good to be true.”

 

“Maybe the reality isn’t as great as you think.”

 

“I’m looking forward to finding out.”

 

“Go to sleep, Buck.”

 

“I wish you were here.”

 

“I’m going to hang up now because if I don’t we’re going to be here another hour.”

 

“Good night, Steve.”

 

The next morning Steve dropped Astrid off at school, and then returned to the compound.

 

He did some training exercises with Scott and Wanda, by which time it was after 10, and he hadn’t heard from Bucky.

 

_ How was PT? _

__

_ Didn’t go. My mother took a turn for the worse overnight. _

__

_ What’s going on? _

__

_ Organs are failing. She’s swollen and her skin is turning yellow. _

__

_ I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do? _

__

_ No. Doctor came out this morning, said it could be hours, could be a few days.  _

__

_ Do you want me to come there? _

__

_ No. She doesn’t want anyone to see her like this.  _

 

_ Keep me posted. And if there’s anything you need, let us know. Tony’s a mile away and I’m 15 minutes away by helicopter. _

__

_ I will. I appreciate it. _

 

 

Tony came in two hours later and called a team meeting.

 

“It took much, much longer than I would have liked, but having Jarvis, Harley, and Peter work together, we were finally able to hack the CIA and get a little more info on the Howling Commandos.”

 

"Okay so, what do we have?" Clint asked.

 

"So Barnes' unit was in Afghanistan last year on a highly classified mission. Based on some other mission intel we found, it may have been to track down leads on the terrorist cell that attacked DC. We don't know for sure. But we do know that they had finished said mission and were at what was supposed to be a safehouse waiting extraction. The IED went off while the team was eating dinner. It wasn’t _just_ an IED. It was filled with nails and pieces of twisted metal for maximum carnage. And on top of that, all of the shrapnel had been dipped in a highly lethal toxin because someone wanted these guys extra dead. Two of the rescue personnel and one person from the Medical Examiner's office also died as a result of contact with the toxin. The reason Barnes survived was that command called right as everyone started to eat and he stepped outside to take the call. His hand was blown off just above the wrist but he got a couple pieces of shrapnel in his arm. The doctors amputated the rest of his arm to try to keep the toxin out of his system but the reports stated that the doctors didn’t believe they were successful. They predicted that he would live no more than 24 hours. Then somehow he made a miraculous recovery.”

 

“Well, to be fair, he was in a coma for three weeks.” Bruce amended. "But within days of waking from the coma, he was walking and talking, which almost never happens in real life, no matter what you see in movies.”

 

"So his team was murdered." Wanda said.

 

"Yeah, and the UN concluded that it was the act of a lone shopkeeper in town. Conveniently, Mr. Shopkeeper accidentally poisoned himself with the same stuff and died in his stockroom next to a sealed jar of the toxin." Tony added.

 

"That's just a little too convenient." Sam nodded. "No wonder Barnes didn't want to talk about what happened to his men. Whoever offed the rest of the team might decide to come back for him."

 

"It wouldn't be the first time the government offed their own black ops team for knowing too much." Clint shook his head.

 

“So is anyone else thinking what I’m thinking?” Scott asked.

 

“That someone pulled Barnes out before the bomb went off?” Natasha suggested.

 

“Yeah. That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Scott said.

 

“Yeah, but who and why?” Steve asked.

 

“You didn’t even tell them the interesting part.” Bruce took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “The toxin was not something any old bomb maker could have gotten their hands on. So we decided to see where someone could get it. SHIELD had confiscated a significant amount of this exact substance six months before the explosion. Two days before the explosion, the computer records were updated to indicate that it had been destroyed.”

 

“So SHIELD gave the CIA poison to kill a black ops team, but the guy SHIELD likes to borrow just happens to survive the initial event, and gets the supersoldier serum when it looks like he might not survive the complications.” Clint summed up. “So is SHIELD behind him getting the serum, or was that still someone his dad knew on the federal level?”

 

“This would be the part where Velma says ‘It sounds like we have a mystery on our hands’ and Fred wants to split up. Except in this case I’m inclined to say we sit on this information while we keep trying to datamine the CIA and the DOD.” Tony said.

 

“Do we tell Barnes any of this?” Scott asked.

 

“Not right now.” Steve shook his head. “He texted me this morning that his mother has taken a turn for the worse, and probably has only hours to a few days left. He doesn’t need any more to deal with right this moment.”

 

“I’m gonna second that.” Sam said.

 

“Okay, so we’ll keep working on hacking, and go from there.” Tony nodded. “Now whose day is it to go get Astrid?”


	9. Chapter 9

While Nat went to get Astrid and Tony flew back to the tower, Steve texted Bucky.

_Hey just checking in. How's your mom?_

_not good_   
_her hands and feet are cold and blotchy_   
_she’s sleeping a lot_

_I’m sorry. I know you said she doesn’t want anyone to see her, but I don’t want you to be alone._

_2 friends of the family came by for a little while. My cousin Charlotte is coming as soon as her mother in law gets there to watch her kids._

_That’s good. I’ll come if you want me to._

_I want you to take care of Astrid. She doesn’t need to see this._

_Understood. But I can get someone else to watch her if you need me_

_I’ll keep that as a option._

_Let me know if anything changes_

  
_OK_

 

Astrid arrived with Nat, and Steve went through their usual afternoon routine of making her snack and asking about school.

She wanted to call Bucky, but Steve told her that Grandma was very sick, and her dad was a little busy. Astrid was disappointed, but understood.

Fury came in with a mission, someone trying to get some illegal weapons into the hands of a group that definitely shouldn’t have them. The SHIELD director outlined the plan, and then looked at Steve, obviously expecting him to volunteer to take lead.

“Sam, can you handle this one with Natasha and Scott?” Steve asked instead.

The three Avengers agreed, while Fury raised one eyebrow at Steve.

“I can’t leave right now. My niece’s grandmother is dying, like probably within the next day or so.”

Fury nodded, lips pinched, but as the op didn’t require more than three people, he couldn’t really argue.

They left with Fury on the quinjet half an hour later.

Steve hadn’t heard from Bucky, so he decided to check in.

_Any change?_

_She was talking to my dad about half an hour ago._

_That’s probably not good._

_Probably not._   
_Other than that she’s mostly been sleeping. Only wakes a few minutes here and there._

_Let me know if there’s anything I can do._

_The nurse said there’s really nothing anyone can do. I’m just sitting here with her. If she seems restless I talk to her so she knows she’s not alone and she calms down._

_Astrid wants to talk to you._

_Yeah. Give me a minute to go in the other room._

Steve expected a text, but the phone rang instead.

“Hey.”

Steve didn’t realize it was possible for someone to sound so exhausted in one word.

“Did you get any sleep last night?”

“A few hours. I’m okay.”

Astrid’s head popped up. “Is that my dad?”

“Yes. He called to talk to you.”

“Hey Dad.”

“Hey kiddo.”

“How’s Grandma?”

“She’s really sick, sweetie. She’s been asleep most of the day.”

“I want her to get better so you can come see me and I can come see her again.”

“She’s not going to get better, kiddo.”

“Is she going to Heaven?”

“Yeah, she’s probably going to go today or tomorrow.”

“Who are you going to live with after that?”

“I don’t know yet. I have an apartment in DC. But I’m going to have my parents’ apartment here and my parents’ house in DC after my mom is gone. I’ll have to figure out where I’m going to live.”

“I want you to live with us.”

“Well that’s something your Uncle Steve and I will have to talk about. Maybe someday I will. The Army might make me live in DC. But in the meantime, wherever I end up, maybe you can come spend the night sometimes, if Uncle Steve says it’s okay.”

“Can Uncle Steve come spend the night too?”

“If he wants to.”

“We have fun when we’re with you.”

“I like being with you and Uncle Steve too.”

“See? So you should just marry us and move here.”

Bucky laughed. “It’s not that easy, kiddo. I have to see what the Army wants to do with me first.”

“Uncle Steve can tell them to make you an Avenger because he’s Captain America.”

“I don’t think I can be an Avenger. You kind of have to be a superhero for that.”

“They can teach you. Uncle Clint doesn’t have any superpowers except that he shoots really good. Or you can be the guy in the chair. Ned wants to be the guy in the chair when he grows up.”

“Who is Ned?”

“He’s Peter’s friend. He has like a bazillion Legos.”

“What are you going to be when you grow up?”

“I don’t know. I might be a scientist that studies outer space. Or maybe I’ll work with sea otters. Did you know they help keep the ecosystem balanced? Can we go to the aquarium next time? They let you touch a horseshoe crab except they’re not really crabs.”

“I would love to go to the aquarium and have you teach me all about the animals and fish. But right now I need to get back to Grandma.”

“Okay. Can I call you to tell you good night?”

“You can call me whenever you want, as long as it’s okay with your Uncle Steve.”

“Okay I’ll call you tonight. I love you Dad.”

“I love you too kiddo.”

Steve texted Bucky before dinner to check on things.

_Not really any change except she may be even more swollen._   
_Charlotte is here._

Tony arrived just as dinner was ready.

He walked in and handed Astrid a gift wrapped box. “You, young lady, apparently have a secret admirer, because this was delivered for you to the tower.”

Steve gave Tony a sharp look, hoping that he was communicating concern that Tony would give Astrid an unopened, unexpected package that had been delivered to the tower.

In return, Tony rolled his eyes and gave Steve a look that clearly communicated that he had thoroughly checked the package to make sure it was safe because he was not an idiot.

Astrid opened the box to find a necklace. It was a quarter-sized silver disc, engraved "You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.”. On the other side, it said simply “Love, Grandma”.

“The quote is from Winnie the Pooh.” Clint told them. “We watched that a lot when Cooper and Lila were little.”

“My grandma sent it because her name is Winnie like Winnie the Pooh.” Astrid informed them.

“Do you want to put it on and take a picture to send to your dad?” Steve offered. “He can let your grandma know that you got it.”

“Yes!”

Wanda helped her put it on. Steve snapped a picture, and then a second close up, and texted both of them to Bucky.

_Astrid got the necklace your mom sent. She loves it._

_I didn’t even know she had sent anything._   
_I’ll tell her._

Astrid described the necklace for Bucky when she called to tell him goodnight.

“Hold on a minute. I’m going to put you on speaker so you can tell Grandma thank you.”

“Can I talk to her?”

“She’s not awake right now but the nurse says that she can hear us when we talk to her.”

“Okay.”

“Go ahead.”

“Hey Grandma! I got my Winnie the Pooh necklace that you sent because you’re Winnie the Grandma. It’s really pretty. Thank you!”

“Okay. Speaker’s off now. Good night kiddo.”

“Good night Dad. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Steve waited the usual half hour after putting Astrid to bed to text Bucky.

_Can you talk?_

_Not right now. Mom’s awake, but she’s disoriented._

_Ok. Call or text when you can._

 

Steve woke at 6 the following morning to find no texts or missed calls.

_How is she?_

_She’s asleep now. She woke up in the middle of the night and was lucid._   
_She actually did hear Astrid say she got the necklace and wanted to see the picture._   
_We had a long talk. She apologized again for the situation with Astrid._   
_She told me goodbye._

_How are you?_

_Holding it together._

_Is there anything I can do?_

_No._

After dropping Astrid off at school, Steve found Clint and Wanda running exercises in the gym. Clint was shooting arrows, which Wanda was diverting to marked spots on the floor.

Steve waited until they finished. “Hey guys, can I ask a favor?”

Clint rolled his eyes.

“Of course.” Wanda told him.

“Bucky’s mom is probably not going to last but another day or so. If I need to go to him, could you two watch Astrid?”

“You know we will.” Clint shrugged.

Wanda smiled appraisingly. “I like this look on you.”

“We’re not going to rush things because first and foremost we’ve got to make sure we do what’s best for Astrid.” Steve said. “But I have a good feeling about this.”

“I’m happy for you.” Wanda said, hugging him.

“I’m going to run down to the city for a little while and check on him while Astrid’s at school.”

“You good to take the chopper yourself or do you want me to fly you down?” Clint asked.

“I’ll go by myself, unless you need to go.”

“Have fun.” Clint saluted.

Steve took the helicopter to the tower and then walked down to 15 Central Park West.

He was prepared to have to argue with a manager for admission, but discovered that at some point Bucky had put Steve and Astrid on their apartment's white list, which meant they were allowed in at any time, without the doorman calling up to the apartment.

Steve ring the doorbell and Eleni answered.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said. "Please get him to sleep."

She led Steve to Mrs. Barnes' bedroom where Bucky sat by his mother's bed. Steve was appalled at how swollen Mrs. Barnes was. Her arms and legs had turned purple and mottled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Bucky asked, standing slowly and stiffly.

He looked completely exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he hadn't shaved.

Steve pulled him into a hug. "I came to check on you." 

"What about Astrid?"

"Astrid's at school. I'll just get back before she gets out and if I don't Clint and Wanda will take care of her until I get there."

At Steve's suggestion they moved the chair out of the way and dragged over the love seat from the beside the window so they could both sit down.

"She's been like this most of the past 24 hours." Bucky said. 

As they were talking, she opened her eyes, turned her head to the other side of the bed, and said "JB, I told you I'll be there soon", then closed her eyes and appeared to fall back asleep.

"Was JB your dad?" 

Bucky nodded. "Yeah."

"Have you slept at all?"  Steve asked.

"A few minutes." Bucky shrugged. "I doze off a little bit when she's asleep."

"Why don't you try to get some rest? I'll be right here. If she needs, anything I'll wake you up."

"I'm fine." Bucky insisted.

"Well just put your head down and rest for a few minutes, okay?" 

Bucky stretched out as much as he could on the loveseat, putting his head on Steve's lap. Steve ran his hands through Bucky's hair, just talking softly about anything that came to mind until he felt Bucky's breathing even out and he was asleep.

About 20 minutes later Mrs. Barnes opened her eyes and looked at Steve. 

She said "I'm so glad you finally got him to rest."

"Yes ma'am." Steve said.

"I've been so worried about him." She told Steve. "Since he lost his team, he's been so depressed. He hasn't had anyone and I was afraid of what would happen to him with his father and I both gone. Now I know he's going to have you and Astrid."

"Yes ma'am, he will."

"Good. Take care of him. Don't let him push you away like he does other people." She sighed. "And I want you to know how very sorry I am for what I did to your sister-in-law."

"Yes ma'am, I understand that."

"I want you to spoil that granddaughter of mine and never ever let her forget for a moment how much she's loved."

"I can absolutely guarantee that your son will be the one to do that." Steve told her with a laugh.

"I think he will." She said. "He's going to make a good dad. Thank you, Captain Rogers, for being there for him."

"Yes ma'am. I will." Steve promised.

She fell back asleep and didn't wake again.

A different nurse came in and out a few times checking on Mrs. Barnes.

Bucky slept almost 3 hours and only woke up when his cousin Charlotte came in and brought them some sandwiches. He was a little perturbed that Steven had let him sleep that long.

After lunch, Bucky said "I don't want you to leave, but I know you need to get back for Astrid.

Yeah," Steve said. "I'd better go. Call me, text me, whatever, if and when anything changes. I don't care what time it is."

"I will." Bucky promised.

Clint picked Astrid up after school.

As soon as she came in, she asked Steve if her grandma had gone to heaven yet.

"No not yet," Steve told her. "But it will probably be soon, She's been asleep almost all day."

"Will it hurt when she goes to heaven?" Astrid asked.

"I don't think so," Steve said. "She doesn't seem to be in any pain. She's just very tired.  At so point, she just will go to sleep and not wake up."

"Did it hurt when my mom and Aunt Peggy went to heaven?" Astrid asked.

"No not with your mom. It happened so fast she didn't have time to hurt." Steve told her. "We don't know about Aunt Peggy. I hope that it didn't hurt."

Astrid climbed up in Steve's lap and snuggled against his chest and sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"I don't want you or my daddy or any of my aunts and uncles to go to heaven." she said.

"We're not planning on it," Steve shuddered. "But sometimes people go to heaven unexpectedly."

"Please don't." she said.

"I'll stay with you as long as I can." Steve told her.

Astrid asked to call Bucky.

"I don't want you to go to heaven with Grandma." She whined.

"Kiddo, I'll do everything I can to come home to you." He told her. "But even when I do go to heaven, I'll still love you."

"Okay."

Steve and Astrid snuggled on the couch, ate ice cream, and watched _The Princess Bride_.

When they called Bucky for Astrid to tell him good night, he told Steve that his mother's breathing patterns had changed.

Just after midnight, Bucky texted.

_She's gone._

Steve texted Clint, who appeared five minutes later, in his pajamas and duck slippers, carrying his pillow and blanket.

"Thanks for this." Steve said.

"Tell Barnes how sorry I am." Clint yawned, stretching out on the couch.

Steve took the helicopter and headed to Manhattan. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte let Steve into the apartment.

"How is he?" Steve asked.

She shook her head. "Hasn't slept since you left yesterday. He's still sitting in there."

A police officer and the hospice nurse sat in the living room, apparently filing out the official report. The officer raised an eyebrow at Steve's arrival.

"James' boyfriend." Charlotte said.

The officer nodded, and then his eyes widened as he apparently recognized Steve, but he didn't say anything. Steve hurried down the hall without introducing himself.

Bucky still sat by his mother, holding her hand, holding himself more stiffly than Steve had ever seen.

"Steve?" He looked up and asked, sounding so young and lost.

"I'm here." Steve sat down beside him on the loveseat and pulled Bucky into his arms.

"What about Astrid?" Bucky asked.

"She's asleep. Clint's camped out on my couch in case she wakes up."

"Did you tell her?" Bucky asked hoarsely.

"Not yet. I didn't want to wake her. I'll tell her when she wakes up. Or do you want to tell her?"

"I ... Would you do it?"

"Of course." Steve hugged Bucky tighter. "You don't have to be strong all the time. I've got you."

Bucky shuddered. Steve kissed Bucky's head and rubbed strong hands over his back. "Let it go. I've got you."

Bucky sobbed then, hands clenched in the back of Steve's shirt as Steve held him and murmured softly.

The tears eventually subsided to hitching, shuddering gasps, and then silence, but Bucky didn't pull away, so Steve continued to hold him and rub his back.

There was a soft tap on the door. Charlotte leaned in. "The men from the funeral home are here. Are you ready for them to take her?"

Bucky sat up and nodded, wiping his face with his hands.

Steve grabbed a couple tissues from the box on the nightstand and handed them to Bucky, who wiped his face and visibly pulled himself together.

Two tall men in suits came into the room. Bucky stood as one held out his hand.

"Captain Barnes, I'm Matt Clermont, and this is my partner Paul Torres. We're from the Howe Brothers Mortuary."

Bucky shook both of their hands, but didn't introduce Steve.

Mr. Clermont offered a card. "You can call us later to set a time to come in and finalize Mrs. Barnes' arrangements. I understand she's already planned everything so you really only need to set up a time and date for the services and sign the papers."

"Thank you." Bucky nodded, his voice scratchy and thin.

"Come on." Steve stood and put his hand on Bucky's arm.

Bucky leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek, and then walked out of the room.

Steve nearly ran into him in the hallway, where Bucky had stopped short at the sight of the stretcher waiting there.

Charlotte stood just past the stretcher with a bottle of water in each hand and tears on her face.

Bucky hugged her.

"You did everything you could for her." She told him. "Now you rest, and let Steve take care of you, okay?"

Bucky nodded as he pulled back. She handed him the two bottles of water. Bucky looked at Steve and tilted his head toward his bedroom. Steve followed him down the hall.

Once in the room, Bucky handed one bottle of water to Steve and drank the other in a single go.

Steve put his on the nightstand, figuring Bucky would probably need it later.

'I know you've got to get back to Astrid, but would you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Bucky asked, unfastening his jeans.

"Of course." Steve nodded. "I'll stay as long as I can. I'll go tell her, and if you want, I'll bring her with me and come back."

"What if Stark needs the helicopter?"

Steve snorted. "He's got like 40 flying suits, his own personal quinjet, and about half a dozen other aircraft."

"Yeah, I guess so." Bucky shrugged.

He got into bed in his t-shirt and boxers. Steve shucked off his own jeans and started to join him.

"You sleep with the arm on?" Steve asked, gesturing at the metal limb.

"Not usually." Bucky admitted.

"You can take it off if you'll be more comfortable."

"I don't want _you_ to be uncomfortable." Bucky said.

Steve leaned over and kissed him. "I'm here for you. All of you, original equipment and upgrades. It won't bother me if you take it off."

Bucky looked at him for a long moment before pulling the t-shirt over his head. The metal arm fitted into a socket attached at the shoulder. There weren't as many scars around it as Steve had expected, but that made sense if it was a surgical amputation and not a traumatic one. Bucky pressed something on the inside of his upper arm, and the arm detached with a soft shnick sound. He reached over and put it on the dresser.

He turned back almost shyly.

Steve leaned over and kissed him again, and then pulled him down onto the bed. He settled them in facing one another, chest to chest, arms around each other.

Bucky tilted his head up and kissed Steve before smushing his face into Steve's shoulder.

Steve made not quite a laugh.

"What?" Bucky asked without moving.

"It's Wednesday." Steve told him. "Last Wednesday, you called me for the first time. We've known each other for a week."

"It's been a hell of a week." Bucky answered.

"Yeah, it has." Steve agreed.

Bucky was asleep about three minutes later.

Steve set an alarm for 6 a.m. on his phone and fell asleep as well.

Bucky woke up with Steve when the alarm went off.

"I've got to get back to Astrid." Steve said, sitting up and stretching.

Bucky nodded. "Yeah."

"But like I said I'll bring her back here and stay with you. What else do you need to do?" Steve asked.

"Not that much." Bucky shook his head. "I guess I need to make some phone calls and let some people know. I texted a few people last night when it happened. I need to go over to the funeral home to set the times and everything. Sometime today or tomorrow I need to go down to the house in DC and get a few things from there. She wanted to be buried with my dad at Arlington, so I'll probably need to go there and sign some papers too."

"Call me after you talk to the funeral home and we'll figure it out."

"Okay." Bucky said.

Steve started to get up but Bucky pulled him back down and kissed him.

"Thank you." He whispered.  
  
"Nothing to thank me for." Steve told him.

"This is a lot to throw on someone at the beginning of a relationship." Bucky answered.

Steve smiled at him. "So now you know I'm not easy to get rid of."

Bucky kissed him again. "You're definitely a keeper."

"But we're taking it slow, remember?" Steve teased.

"You're like a Disney Prince in spandex and Kevlar." Bucky winked. "Who in their right mind wouldn't want to lock that down?"

Steve snorted.

"No really." Bucky said.

"I think you're sleep deprived." Steve shook his head.

"If my dreams are gonna look like you, I'll gladly go back to sleep." Bucky smiled at him.

"How long have you been saving that line?" Steve asked.

"I lost my arm, not my game." Bucky smirked.

"You're terrible." Steve said, getting out of bed. "The worst. I hope Astrid doesn't inherit terrible pick up lines from you."

"You realize the poor child is the daughter of a SHIELD agent and a Green Beret and being raised by the Avengers? For her teenage rebellious phase she's going to have to become a supervillain." Bucky joked.

"I'm going to contribute to her delinquency by letting her stay out of school today if she wants to." Steve said, stepping into his jeans. "I'll call you in a little while."

Bucky yawned and stretched. "It's probably selfish of me but i'd really like to see her today."

"I think it would be good for both of you." Steve leaned down and kissed him. "I'll call you after while."

"Be careful." Bucky said as Steve left.

Astrid and Clint were still asleep when Steve got back to the compound. He made coffee and pancakes, texting Wanda that they were in his apartment if she was hungry. He drank a cup of coffee and made a cup of chocolate milk to take in to Astrid.

She woke as soon as he opened her door.

"Why did you bring me choco milk?" She asked. "You haven't done that since I was little."

"You're still little, kiddo." Steve said, sitting down on the side of her bed.

"I'm not a baby any more." She insisted.

"No, you're not. You're almost finished with first grade." Steve agreed.

"Did my grandma go to Heaven?"

"Yes, honey, she did. During the night. Your dad was with her."

"Was it scary? Like when Mommy and Aunt Peggy went to Heaven?"

"No." Steve held her tiny hand. "She was asleep. Her breathing just got slower and slower until it stopped."

"Why?" She scrunched her face up.

Steve realized that as far as he knew, no one had actually told Astrid what was wrong with her grandmother. "She was really sick. She had cancer. Sometimes they can fix that with medicine and surgery, but she had a kind that they can't fix. So she went to Heaven, and she's not sick any more, and she's with her husband."

"And my mom and Aunt Peggy?"

"Yeah, she's probably getting to meet them right now. I bet she's telling them how big you've gotten since they saw you."

"I want my dad."

"Yeah, he wants to see you too. He's got to run a couple errands, but we're going to see him later."

"I'm going to miss my grandma. I only got to see her one day."

"Some people don't get any days." Steve said sadly. "But it's okay to miss her and be sad."

Astrid scooted over to sit in Steve's lap and wrapped her little arms around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head and snuggled her against him.

They sat there for several minutes before Astrid announced that she was hungry.

"Come on." Steve picked her up and carried her to the kitchen to eat.

About the time they finished breakfast, Sam, Natasha, and Scott returned.

The mission had been a success, and for once no one even had a scratch.

Steve made breakfast for everyone while Scott told Astrid a highly fictionalized and much more entertaining version of their mission.

He texted Bucky while everyone else ate.

_Did you go back to sleep?_

_Nah, made some phone calls, that kind of stuff. Funeral home opens at 9, so I'm planning to just be there when they do. Even if they have an appointment with someone else, I'll just wait._

_Do you want me to come with?_

_No, but I'd really like it if you and Astrid were here after that. Did you tell her?_

_Yeah. She's ok. She asked a lot of questions. I'll tell you about it later. She wants you._

_I can talk if she's not busy._

"You want to call your dad now?" Steve asked.

Astrid nodded.

Steve dialed the phone and handed it to her.

Sam got a text and went outside to make a phone call.

Steve wasn't sure what Bucky was talking to her about, because her answers were mostly Yes or No and finally "I love you too. Uncle Steve and I will see you in a little while."

She handed Steve the phone back.

"Hey."

"Hey. I hate to do this, but I've got to go so I can get ready and get to the funeral home."

"That's fine. We're going to wash up and pack a few things and head that way." Steve told him.

"Okay. I'll call you after while and let you know what's going on."

Sam returned as Steve hung up the call.

"Everything okay?"

"More or less." Sam shrugged. "That was the VA in DC. They have half a platoon coming into Walter Reed that got blown to hell in the Middle East. They're kind of short staffed so they asked if I could come two days a week for some sessions with these guys for the next couple weeks."

"You're going to do it, right?" Steve asked.

"I gave them my standard disclaimer. I'll be there unless something comes up that the Avengers need me more."

"When do you start?"

"They'd like me there tomorrow."

"All right then. Astrid and I might be headed to DC with Bucky so maybe we can all go together."

"That's cool. Just let me know. And when you talk to him, give him my condolences."

Maria Hill called while Steve was packing to ask if he could come to DC with Tony to do a press conference for the successful Avengers mission.

He explained that Astrid's grandmother had passed away earlier that morning and asked if she could give him a couple hours to see what his schedule was going to look like the next day or so, he would let her know.

He texted Bucky.

_How did things go with the mortuary?_

_I was just about to call you. I just left there._   
_They didn't have an appointment this morning, so I went ahead and took care of everything._   
_The funeral is going to be Saturday afternoon at 2 here in Manhattan._   
_She'll be buried at Arlington with Dad. There will be will have a graveside service in DC on Sunday._   
_I'll have to go there probably tomorrow to sign all the papers._

_Sam needs to go to the VA in DC tomorrow and SHIELD wants me to come to HQ for a press conference hopefully tomorrow. Maybe we can all fly down tonight._

_What about Astrid?_

_We'd bring her with us of course._

_Is it okay to take her to SHIELD HQ?_

_She's been there plenty of times._

_Who watches her while you're doing the press conference or whatever?_

_There's someone there, one of the other Avengers or Happy or Pepper. I'm not going to just turn her loose in a building that size. Seriously?_

_Steve. I have 7 years of parental worrying to catch up on._

_Yeah I guess you do. lol_

_How about I call Arlington and see what time I can make an appointment tomorrow._   
_You can schedule your press conference for the same time and I will take Astrid with me._

_She's going to get bored sitting there while you sign papers._

_I'll bring my ipad. I cannot confirm or deny that I may have downloaded a shit ton of age appropriate children's educational games the other day._

_Educational games? Really?_

_I have to make sure her hand-eye coordination is on point for when she gets old enough to teach her to shoot_

_Clint has been asking for two years when I'm going to let her have a bow and arrow._

_No. We cannot let him corrupt our child like that. She needs to learn to shoot a 22 like I did._

_You know the first gun I ever shot was an M16 in boot camp?_

_Seriously?_

_Single mom. Nurse. No guns._

_I grew up with so many Army kids sometimes I forget everyone else didn't._

_Call ARlington and let me know._

_OK_

_I have an appointment for 10 in the morning at Arlington. Shouldn't take long._

"Astrid."

She looked up.

"We're going to go to New York and see your dad in a little while. We need to go down to DC later tonight because he has a meeting tomorrow and I have to do an Avengers press conference. Do you want to go with him to his meeting? He said he would bring his ipad and you can play games on it."

"I want you and me and my dad to all be together."

"We will most of the time. I just have to do this press conference and he has to go this meeting to arrange Grandma's funeral. So we'll go do those at the same time and then after that we'll all be together again."

Astrid smiled. "Okay."

Steve then texted Sam and Clint to see if Sam was okay to go to DC that night, and if Clint could fly them all down in the quinjet. They agreed that Clint would take Steve and Astrid to Manhattan in the helicopter as soon as they were ready to go, then they would all meet at the tower at 5 to go to DC.

Steve then relayed it all to Bucky, and texted Maria to schedule the press conference for 10.

Tony called about the time all that was done.

"So press conference tomorrow?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but that's not why I called." Tony said.

"What's up?"

"Colonel Vasily Karpov, the Howling Commandos' commanding officer-slash-handler was found murdered in his condo in DC this morning."

"Okay." Steve said slowly. "We think this has something to do with Bucky? Because I know he has an alibi."

"Not that I think he did it, but I think that it's connected to him somehow. My dad used to say coincidences were what happened when the universe got lazy. The official report released to the press says it was a burglary gone bad, but my sources told me that he was tortured."

"Someone trying to get intel about Bucky?"

"Either they want to know if Karpov knew about the serum, or they wanted to know if Karpov knew whatever the Commandos knew that got them killed." Tony suggested.

"Why wait so long? And why haven't they come after Bucky?"

"I don't know on the time frame, but I think someone has come after Bucky. I've been able to datamine a little more of his medical records, and I ran his name through the DC police database. There were a couple strange incidents chalked up to "medical errors" while he was in the hospital and rehab center that could have killed someone else. Shortly after he was released from the rehab center, someone tried to mug him while he was jogging. He killed the attacker with his bare hands, or well, hand."

"Wow. Any ID on the assailant?"

"Random career criminal. The kind whose services could probably be bought pretty cheap." Tony paused, and Steve could hear him take a deep breath before he continued. "Steve, have you considered the possibility that he may have been complicit in the explosion that killed his team?"

"No. If you heard the way he talked about those guys. He has a picture of them on his dresser."

"I'll trust your judgement, but just keep in mind that people around him keep ending up dead."

"His _team_ was killed by an IED, which nearly killed him as well and took his arm. His dad had a heart attack. His mom died _this morning_ of cancer. His CO was murdered in DC while he was in NY and I was there with him. I agree that's a lot of deaths, but none that he's at fault in. I mean, if you're going that route, you might as well include Sharon on the list because she's dead too." Steve's voice rose in volume and intensity as he spoke.

"Calm down, Cap. I'm not calling your Baby Daddy a serial killer. I'm just saying that things aren't quite leveling out here. Something is going on, and he's smack in the middle of it."

"Yeah." Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you're right. After the funeral, we need to sit down and talk to him."

"Keep me posted on that." Tony said, and signed off.  
  
Half an hour later, Steve and Astrid were in the air, headed to Manhattan.

Steve texted Bucky when they arrived.

_Hey we're at the tower. You want to come here or do you want us to come there?_

_I'll come to you. I'll just need to come back by later and get my stuff before we go to DC."_

By the time they took their bags to their apartment, Steve got a text from Natasha to check the news alerts.

There was a small blurb in the New York local news that Winifred Vanderbilt Barnes had passed away. It mentioned she was survived by a son, James, but there was no mention of Astrid.

When Bucky arrived, Astrid asked if they could go to the aquarium.

"Not today." He told her. There will probably be a lot of people calling me and texting me."

"This would probably be a good day to stay in and watch a movie." Steve suggested.

That was exactly what they did for most of the afternoon. Astrid spent a large portion of it sitting in Bucky's lap. He answered texts and took a couple phone calls. At one point during their third Disney movie, Steve looked over to find Bucky sound asleep, his head lolled back on the couch, and Astrid asleep in his lap. Steve snapped a picture, which he sent to the rest of the team.

Natasha texted back. _you are so far gone on this guy_

Steve didn't bother to reply.

Later that afternoon Happy drove them over to 15 Central Park West so Bucky could get his things. Sam was at the tower when they returned.

"Man, I'm really sorry about your mom." he told Bucky.

"Thanks." Bucky said. "Where are you staying in DC? Do you have a place there?"

"Tony has a place for the Avengers there. We stay there whenever we need to be in DC." Sam said.

"You're welcome to stay at my house if you want to." Bucky offered. "It's six bedrooms so there's plenty of room."

"Thanks, but you know dealing with some of these groups, sometimes it gets bit heavy on the counselor. I kind of prefer to be alone to decompress on my own terms."

"I can believe that." Bucky said. "I know some of the shit that I dumped on you."

"You weren't bad at all." Sam shook his head. "I felt bad that I wasn't able to help you more."

When they arrived at the SHIELD airstrip, Maria Hall picked them up in an armored black SUV. She dropped Sam off at The Avengers' building, and then Bucky directed her to his parents' home in Georgetown.

"I'll probably need to run over to my apartment tomorrow and get a couple things, like my suit." He told Steve. "But it's only a one-bedroom apartment. I figured we'd be more comfortable at the house tonight."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with us." Steve said.

"I called a couple family friends and had them come by with some groceries and supplies." Bucky said, peering into the fridge. "But I'm really not in the mood to cook and I kinda bet you're not either. Order pizza?"

"Pizza!" Astrid agreed enthusiastically.

After dinner and a bath and a story, they put Astrid to bed.

Bucky and Steve went to the den where a bottle of Gentleman Jack was sitting on the desk.

Bucky huffed out a sad laugh. "I'm sure Uncle T brought that because that's what my dad drank. I actually prefer Southern Comfort." He poured three fingers of whiskey in a glass and tossed it back in one gulp.

"Whoa." Steve told him. "I'm not saying you don't need a drink, but slow down and take it easy, okay? Not up for having to take you to the ER with alcohol poisoning tonight."

Bucky snorted. "It always took a lot to get me drunk, but it takes even more now. I guess I built up a tolerance after all the drugs and shit they gave me after the explosion."

He poured Steve a drink, poured himself another, and sat down in the armchair across from Steve. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

When Bucky started talking, he told Steve about his parents, how they met when his mother was a debutante and his father was a dashing young Army officer, how they had both been smitten at first sight, how they had struggled to have children and had almost given up when Bucky finally came along. He told Steve about fishing with his dad and trips all over the world with his mother.

They kept drinking until they reached the bottom of the bottle. When he finished his last drink, Bucky levered himself off the chair and straddled Steve's lap on the couch.

"Thank you for being here with me." He whispered.

He kissed Steve. One kiss turned into more kissing which turned Bucky's hands under Steve's shirt and their hips grinding together.

"Steve." He groaned. "I want to make you feel good."

He slid off Steve's lap with more grace than should have been possible after that much alcohol, to kneel between Steve's legs and nose at his crotch.

When his hands reached for Steve's belt, Steve pushed him back. "Buck, I love you and I want this with you, but not right now, not when you're half-drunk, not when you're grieving and not thinking straight. I want it to be you and me in that moment, not ghosts and memories and demons you're trying to chase away."

"You love me?" Bucky repeated.

"Yeah I guess I do." Steve said, smiling shyly. "I didn't mean to say it and I don't want you to feel obligated to say it back because this is not taking things slowly."

"No, I do I love you too, but I didn't want to scare you off by saying it." Bucky reached for Steve's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"You understand why I'm stopping, right?"

"Yeah." Bucky climbed back onto the couch beside him. "I'm not thrilled about it, but you're probably right."

Steve cupped the hand Bucky wasn't holding around Bucky's cheek.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" Bucky asked. "I know it sounds kind of cheesy but I've gotten the best sleep I've had in a long, long time with you here. I promise to keep my hand to myself."

Steve smiled at his lame joke. "Yeah, I'll stay with you ."

Bucky stood, still holding Steve's hand, and led him upstairs to the bedroom.

He closed the door and pointed to a box on the dresser.

"Baby monitor." He told Steve. "I borrowed it because I didn't know how Astrid would do sleeping in a strange house."

Steve was slightly taken aback. "I wouldn't have thought of that." He admitted.

"That's why I'm the good dad." Bucky joked.

He stripped down to his boxers and took his arm off. Steve stripped down to his boxers as well. The two of them got into bed, snuggled up, and went to sleep.

Steve was awakened sometime later by the most blood-curdling sound he had ever heard in his life.

"NO! No!" Bucky screamed. "They're all dead! Help me! My ... my ... all of my men are dead, my whole team is dead, my hand is gone and my whole team is dead! Help me!"

Unlike most of Steve's nightmares, where he was fighting, kicking, punching terrorists, aliens, whoever, Bucky was deathly still and curled in on himself.

Steve shook him gently. "Bucky! Wake up! Bucky!

Bucky sat up gasping, his chest heaving. "Oh God oh God."

"You're okay, you're safe, you're here with me." Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and held him tight until he stopped shaking.

Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked.

"No, I'd really like to never think about it again. Now you know why I don't sleep, I'd rather remember them the way they were earlier that day, when we were picking out what we were going to eat for dinner and everybody was laughing and joking and talking about what we were going to do on our 10 days of leave we had coming. I don't want to remember the blood and the body parts and the pieces of metal everywhere but that's what is seared into my brain."

Steve held him close and just talked, telling him stories of things Astrid had done when she was little, telling stories from his own childhood, while combing his fingers through Bucky's hair.

Bucky eventually fell back asleep and Steve shortly after.

The following morning they got up and Bucky made omelets.

"Maria Hill is sending someone to pick me up." Steve said. "Do I need her to have you dropped off at Arlington?"

"No, I got that taken care of." Bucky said. "Uncle T is going with us."

"I'm going to go by after the press conference and pick up one of the cars that Tony keeps in DC so we'll have transportation."

Bucky nodded. "If you want to come meet us there afterwards, we'll figure out what we're doing from there."

They finished breakfast and got ready.

When Hill arrived, Steve hesitated for a moment, telling himself that it was ridiculous to be nervous about letting Bucky take Astrid off without him, when literally Bucky had more claim to her than anyone else Steve had left her with in the past three years.

He kissed Astrid's cheek and gave Bucky a quick peck on the lips before telling them that he would see them soon and heading out the door.

The press conference was dull, as always, a dog and pony show where he and Tony humored the press and made the SHIELD administration look good. Secretary Pierce, under whose department SHIELD actually fell was there, but uncharacteristically, Secretary Ross was not.

Steve borrowed a 7 series BMW from Tony's garage, changed from his uniform to a button-down shirt and jeans, and headed out to Arlington.

He found Bucky and Astrid with Secretary Ross just inside the lobby.

"All done?" he asked.

Bucky nodded and started to speak, but Astrid cut him off.

"Uncle Steve! Secretary Ross is Uncle T! Can you believe it? He's my dad's uncle except he's not really his uncle but my dad calls him Uncle T. He's known my dad ever since he was born and he told me stories about when my dad was little. One time when he was little, he and his two friends were playing hide and seek at the Pentagon and my dad was hiding somewhere and he fell asleep and they couldn't find him for two hours!"

"I bet he does have a lot of stories about your dad." Steve agreed, then shook the man's hand. "Secretary Ross."

"Rogers." Ross nodded, and then turned to Bucky. "I've got to be getting back to the office."

Bucky hugged him. "Thanks for coming with me, Uncle T."

"No problem son. Listen if you don't want to stay at the house by yourself, either tonight or when you come back down for the service, Libby said you're more than welcome to stay with us. You should know that. You're always welcome."

"I appreciate it but the way it looks now I wouldn't be by myself. There's going to be some family and friends from out of town needing a place to stay."

"I'm glad you won't be alone. You know that we're here if you need anything."

"I know. I appreciate it."

Ross bent down to Astrid and shook her hand, making her giggle. "Little Miss, it was very nice to meet you. You are just as beautiful and charming as your dad told me you were. Have you seen The Changing of the Guard here?" Astrid shook her head. "It's really something to see, and it's starting soon. I bet your dad would take you out there to see it."

"Can we go see, Dad?" Astrid tugged on his hand.

Bucky looked from Ross to Steve.

"Sure, yeah, we'll go watch." He frowned at the other men, but took Astrid's hand and they walked away toward the amphitheater.

Ross gestured for Steve to follow him. They walked outside, around to the side of the building, where they had relative privacy

"You know, JB, Alex, and I were best friends when we were at West Point. The night before we graduated we swore that our sons were going to go there and be Legacies. The joke was on us because JB was the only one who had a boy. Alex and I each had two girls. Cuatro was a good kid who grew up to be a fine young man and a hell of a soldier. I wish my daughter Brenda would have had sense enough to marry him instead of that son of a bitch she married and divorced six months later. Alex and I are both very fond of that kid and we would not take well to anyone who used his daughter against him to manipulate him."

"No sir." Steve shook his head. "I want Astrid to have the chance to get to know her father, and he's become like family to us."

"That's good, because he just lost both of his parents. He's been through enough."

"Yes sir." Steve nodded.

"I'll see you at the funeral, I'm sure." Ross shook Steve's hand and walked away.

Steve headed over to the amphitheater, where the ceremony had already started. He stayed at the edge of the crowd and waited for the service to end.

"Everything okay?" Bucky asked as they approached.

Steve smiled. "My turn for a shovel talk."

"Uncle Steve!" Astrid proceeded to describe the Changing of the Guard in great detail.

Steve picked her up and carried her to the car, letting her talk.

They stopped by Bucky's apartment so he could get his suit and a few other things, then headed back to the Georgetown house.

"I talked to Clint on the way to Arlington." Steve told Bucky. "He said whenever we're ready, to call him, and he'd be there in an hour, give or take."

Bucky nodded.

"Are we going back to Manhattan, or do you want to come back to the compound with us?"

Bucky looked hopeful, so Steve kept talking. "We have plenty of guest rooms at both the tower and the compound, if you don't want to stay in our quarters. Or we can go back to your place, if you want."

"I'd rather stay with you two. Eleni's staying in the guest room at the apartment in case anyone stops by or flowers get delivered or something."

"We want you to stay with us forever." Astrid chimed in.

"Speaking of which, I saw the blurb on the news about your mom. It mentioned you but not Astrid."

Bucky shrugged. "First of all, I hadn't talked to you about it, so I wasn't sure if you were okay with it. Secondly, I've made a fair number of enemies in my line of work. I didn't want leverage's name published in the New York Times."

"Understood." Steve nodded.

"What are your plans for the rest of the week?" Bucky asked.

"I don't really have any. I figured I'd play it by ear, whatever you and Astrid needed."

"Astrid, do you want to go to school tomorrow?"

"Will you come pick me up?" She asked.

"Maybe I can come with whoever is scheduled. I don't want to make any of the Avengers mad by stealing their day." Bucky said.

"Okay." She bounced in her seat.

"I'll probably have to go back to Manhattan on Friday." Bucky said. "There will be family and friends coming from out of town, and even though we're not officially having a wake, I'm sure a lot of them will stop by the apartment."

"That's fine. We'll come with you if you want."

Bucky didn't answer, so Steve left him to think about it, while texting Clint to come get them, and the rest of the Avengers that Bucky was coming back to the compound to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me. I know this chapter seemed long and dull, but some of the minor details mentioned may be important later, and a whole lot is going to shift for our heroes after the funeral.


	11. Chapter 11

Thankfully, the rest of the Avengers didn't tease Steve or make any smart comments in front of Bucky and Astrid.

 

Wanda however did text to tell Steve she was proud of him and Natasha texted to ask if he plenty of lube and condoms.

 

After they put Astrid to bed, Bucky took Steve's and led him to the couch to sit down.

 

“We do need to talk about one thing.”

 

“What's that?” Steve asked.

 

“Is Captain America ready to go public with dating a man?”

 

Steve sighed. “You know I love you and that I'm in this for the long term, but I don't think this is the appropriate time for me to come out. I don’t want to make your mother’s funeral into some kind of spectacle about me. Let’s wait until everything is calmed down after the funeral and see if maybe Pepper can set something up. She's really good at handling the press.”

 

“Fair enough.” Bucky agreed.

 

By unspoken agreement, they again slept in the same bed, with nothing sexual about it.

 

Astrid woke them in the morning by climbing into the bed between them.

 

“Are you married now?” she asked, her eyes wide.

 

“No.” Steve shook his head.

 

“But you were asleep in the same bed and that’s what married people do.”

 

“Sometimes people who are just friends do that too.” Bucky explained. “Or people who are boyfriends. Uncle Steve is my boyfriend now. Is that okay with you?”

 

She turned her head to look at Steve. “Are you going to marry my dad and keep him?”

 

“We haven’t talked about it yet.” Steve said. “You have to be boyfriends for a while before you get married, to make sure that you really want to marry the person.”

 

“How long?”

 

“As long as it takes to be sure.” Bucky told her.

 

“I might have to spend a lot of time with him to be sure.” Steve said. “Is that okay with you?”

 

“Yes!” Astrid bounced up and down excitedly. “Now wake up! It’s time for breakfast!”

 

Bucky and Steve got Astrid dressed, fed, and dropped off at school.

 

When they returned, Steve asked Bucky if he had brought any workout clothes.

 

“Not really. Why?”

 

“I’ll loan you something. Come downstairs and spar with me.”

 

“What?” Bucky frowned.

 

“Come on. You’ve got to get used to fighting with the arm if you’re going back on missions.”

 

Bucky looked at him for a long moment. “You’re really serious.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve nodded.

 

Bucky changed into an Army t-shirt and borrowed a pair of shorts from Steve. Clint and Scott were in the gym and welcomed Bucky enthusiastically.

 

Bucky and Steve did some basic hand to hand combat practice, starting off light and increasing in intensity as Bucky felt more comfortable and used the arm more.

 

Tony came in and stood for a few moments watching.

 

“How’s the arm feel?” He asked when the two took a break.

 

“Almost as natural as the other one.” Bucky said, looking down at it and flexing the metal plates.

 

“It will be even better after we plug it into your spine.” Tony promised. “Cap, can I borrow you for a minute? Avengers business?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Steve turned to Bucky. “You want to wait here, or go back to my apartment?”

 

“If Barnes wants to keep training, Scott and I can work with him.” Clint offered.

 

“Okay.” Bucky agreed.

 

Steve followed Tony out into the hall.

 

“What do we have?” Steve asked.

 

“Have you seen any indications of him being erratic or unstable?”

 

Steve frowned. “No, why?”

 

“I pulled more medical records. There is extensive documentation about his lack of balance and coordination after he woke up from the coma. They chalked it up to head injury, but I’m more inclined to think he had to relearn his body after the serum.”

 

“I definitely had to relearn mine.” Steve agreed.

 

“They also noted increased strength and stamina, which we know was from the serum, but they didn’t have an explanation for it.” Tony said.

 

“Anything else on his team, or the explosion?”

 

Tony shook his head. “Someone is keeping all that very close to the vest. I’ve found a couple mission reports, but nothing that seems to be related to their last mission. Those guys were the best of the best. For someone to get the drop on them and take out all but one, they had to be pretty top notch too.”

 

Steve nodded.

 

“How’s he doing with the arm?” Tony asked.

 

“If he wanted to, he could take any of us down.” Steve gestured at the door. “He’s one of the best I’ve ever seen at hand to hand, and he’s at least as strong as I am.”

 

“You think he might want to join the team?” Tony offered.

 

“It’s a thought. We could use someone like him. I mean, he’s tough enough. And he said he wants to go on missions but I get the idea he’s not really thrilled with Army bureaucracy sometimes.”

 

“I’m sure Ross or Pierce can get him transferred to us if he accepts.”

 

“After all this is done, when we sit down and talk with him, we might offer that as an option.” Steve said.

 

“What are the plans for the next couple days?” Tony asked.

 

“He’s going to Manhattan tomorrow to see all the family coming into town. I’m not sure if Astrid and I will be there for most of that. I know there are a few people he wants her to meet, but all those people might be a bit much for her. Then the funeral is on Saturday in New York, and the graveside service Sunday in Arlington.”

 

“Is he coming back here with you afterwards? Like next week?”

 

“Probably. Unless he has to report back to the Army, and with his CO being murdered, who knows what’s going to happen with that. I don’t think he even knows yet.” Steve said.

 

“Yikes. On one hand it seems like we should tell him but on the other, he’s going to want to know how we know and that conversation could get awkward.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So why don’t we plan to talk to him about everything on Monday?”

 

“Sam is at the VA on Monday and Thursday next week. Why don’t we make it Tuesday so Sam can be here in case Buck needs to talk?” Steve suggested.

 

“Yeah, that’s probably a better idea.” Tony agreed. “Okay, well get back in there. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

Steve went back into the room to find Bucky sparring with both Clint and Scott at once. With a combination of martial arts and traditional hand to hand, he was holding his own against them.

Bucky flipped Scott onto his back on the mat. Scott tapped the mat, then rolled over and scooted toward the bench where he had left his bottle of water.

 

Scott and Steve watched from opposite sides of the room as Clint and Bucky tussled with increasing intensity until Steve actually started to worry that one of them might get hurt.

 

Clint blocked Bucky’s right handed punch and brought up his own right forearm toward Bucky’s face. Bucky grabbed his arm before it connected and leapt backwards, flipping Clint over his head. They both landed on the mat on their backs, their heads almost touching.

 

Steve held his breath for a moment, until Clint caught his breath and started laughing. Bucky sat up with a wild grin and high fived Clint.

 

“Hell yeah, man!” Clint wheezed. “You haven’t lost a thing.”

 

“Thank you.” Bucky said, rolling gracefully to his feet and offering Clint his metal arm. “I didn’t know how much I needed this.”

 

“Any time.” Clint clapped him on the shoulder as he rose to his feet.

 

Scott tossed each of them a water bottle. “Thanks for going easy on me.”

 

Steve smiled at Bucky. “You ready to go back to the apartment and wash up and get some lunch?”

 

“Is it that late already?” Bucky asked.

 

“It’s almost one.” Scott said.

 

“Yeah.” Bucky turned and mockingly saluted both Clint and Scott. “Thanks guys.”

 

He took Steve’s elbow and they headed toward the apartment.

 

Once instead, Steve asked. “What do you want to eat? Sandwiches? Or … “

 

He was cut off by Bucky kissing him.

 

“I brought you here to feed you, not make out.” Steve said when they broke apart.

 

Bucky ran his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip and caught his own bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“Or we could make out.” Steve said and leaned in to kiss Bucky.

 

They stumbled to the couch, breaking apart long enough to pull their shirts off. They wound up with Steve in Bucky’s lap, kissing until they were both breathless.

 

Bucky leaned his forehead against Steve’s, eyes closed.

 

“I keep thinking I’m going to wake up back in the hospital and find that you and Astrid were all a dream.” he whispered.

 

He skimmed his flesh fingers down Steve’s spine, which made him twitch.

 

“You don’t know how much I want you.” he continued.

 

Steve brushed the back of his fingers over Bucky’s erection, straining at his shorts. “I might have an idea.” He teased.

 

“You’re evil.” Bucky told him, leaning up to run the tip of his tongue around the rim of Steve’s ear.

 

Steve nearly fell off the couch.

 

“That’s what you get.” Bucky smirked.

 

Steve grabbed the back of the couch and rolled his hips against Bucky’s. “Two can play this game.”

 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s ass with both hands and pulled him closer. “We’re not going to be playing in a minute.”

 

He bit down on Steve’s collarbone, and it nearly sent Steve over the edge right then and there.

 

“Okay, time to back this down.” Steve moved to the other end of the couch.

 

He looked over at Bucky, who very deliberately held Steve’s gaze, put his hand down the front of his shorts, tipped his head back to expose his throat, stroked himself one time, and moaned obscenely.

 

“Buck.” Steve said in a tone that sounded to himself very much like a whine. “Stop before you make me come in my pants.”

 

Bucky looked at him again, smirking, his pupils blown so wide his eyes were barely even blue. “You wanna come down my throat instead?”

 

He licked his top lip, and Steve lost it.

 

His body jerked, and he came in his shorts like a middle school kid.

 

Bucky watched him, stroked himself twice, and joined him.

 

Steve wasn’t even sure which one of them moved, or maybe they both had, but moments later they were side by side, laying on the couch, pressed together head to toe.

 

“I want to wake up every morning with you.” Steve whispered. "I love you so much."

 

“You’re too good to be true.” Bucky said. “One of these days you’re going to realize you could do so much better than me and you’ll be gone.”

 

“No, I’m pretty sure that I can’t do better than you.” Steve shook his head.

 

Bucky looked at him seriously for so long that Steve felt a knot form in his stomach.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nothing.” Bucky whispered. “How long before we have to go get Astrid?”

 

“School’s out at 3.”  

 

“Good. We can stay here a few more minutes.”

 

Bucky kissed him lazily. They laid there, half awake, gently touching and kissing every few minutes until they both were so gross and sticky they couldn’t stand themselves any more.

 

They split off, one to each bathroom, to shower and change.

 

They met in the kitchen afterwards and made sandwiches, which they ate standing at the counter.

 

They picked Astrid up at school, stopped at the bakery for cupcakes, and spent the rest of the afternoon and evening as a family.

 

They put Astrid to bed, and then watched a movie. Steve took Bucky's hand and led him to the bedroom. They stripped down to their t-shirts and boxers and got into bed.

 

Bucky was kissing Steve before they were even completely laying down.

 

Steve gently pulled away. "Buck. Next weekend, after the funeral or maybe the weekend after if we can't pull it off before then, we'll see if the team will watch Astrid, and we'll go somewhere for the weekend, just the two of us. I want to do everything with you. I want you to teach me everything, and then I want to spend the rest of my life doing those things to you every chance I get. But I want to wait until then.”

 

Bucky huffed out a long, frustrated breath.

 

“I love you.” Steve whispered right against Bucky’s lips. “I’ll make it worth your while to wait.”

 

“It’s a good thing I love you too.” Bucky said. He kissed Steve again, an almost chaste press on his lips.

 

They snuggled up and went to sleep, but sometime during the night, Steve felt Bucky get out of the bed.

 

“Buck?”

 

“Shhhh.” Bucky leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Go back to sleep.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I just can’t sleep. I’m just going downstairs for a while.”

 

“Did you have a nightmare?”

 

“No. Is it stupid if I say I just miss my mom?”

 

“No baby, it’s not stupid at all.” Steve stroked his cheek. “I’ll come with you.”

 

:No.” Bucky shook his head. “”You get some rest. I’m just gonna get a snack and walk around a little bit and I’ll be back.”

 

“Wake me up if you need me, please?”

 

“I’m fine.” Bucky kissed him and stood up, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

 

Steve fell back asleep, but was awakened sometime later by Bucky sliding into bed. He pressed himself against Steve’s back before Steve could turn over.

 

“I like you as the little spoon.” Bucky murmured, nuzzling at the base of Steve’s neck.

 

“You okay?” Steve asked around a yawn.

 

“Yeah. I’ll tell you about it in the morning.”

 

The two of them woke with Steve’s alarm before Astrid the next morning.

 

“What were you going to tell me?” Steve asked, his face still in the junction where Bucky’s neck met his shoulder.

 

“Tony apparently noticed me prowling around on the security feed, so he told me to come to the lab. I finally got to meet Bruce. I thought he’d been avoiding me since I know his ex.”

 

“Nah. Bruce is just like that. He’s by far the least social of the whole team.”

 

“Yeah. He was pretty cool.”

 

Steve raised his head when he felt Bucky’s muscles tighten just the slightest bit. “What is it?”

 

“I don’t even know how we got talking about it, but Bruce was talking about molecular biology. I asked him how likely it was that whatever drug they gave me was still in my system and whether it could be passed on to any other kids I might have. He said that he could check for me, and that it was possible that even if it was present on a cellular level, he might be able to isolate it so it wouldn’t pose a danger in the future.”

 

“So if you got married, you could possibly have more kids?” Steve asked, pulling away slowly.

 

“I was thinking more on the lines that one day you and I could maybe have another one.”

 

Steve’s head snapped up at that. “You’d want to have another child with me?”

 

Bucky flushed slightly. “Well, I mean, not like today. I just wanted to know if it was even possible in the future. Bruce was excited about the idea and already writing down some theories about the possibility of gene splicing and maybe even being able to use some of your DNA, so the child would be at least partially biologically both ours. Of course, we’d still have to have a surrogate to carry the baby.”

 

Steve just stared at him.

 

“You don’t want any more kids.” Bucky’s face tightened and he nodded.

 

“I didn’t say that.” Steve shook his head. “I honestly never thought it was a possibility so I never really considered it. I wouldn’t want to raise two alone. Raising one alone has been hard enough. But you and me together?” He smiled. “We might could do this.”

 

“I honestly never imagined me as some kind of suburban dad before you and Astrid.” Bucky said. “I did a report on Bonnie and Clyde when I was in high school. She wrote a poem about how they were going to live fast and die young. I always figured that would be me. I honestly never expected to live to be 34. But forever sounds a lot better with you in it.”

 

“But we’re taking things slow.” Steve said, and they both burst into laughter.

 

Astrid came in then to get snuggles and kisses before all of them got up and ready for the day.

 

Bucky wasn’t able to come with Steve to take her to school. He had to fly back to NY with Tony, so Tony could attend an early meeting at SI and Bucky could meet with his mother’s attorney before getting ready for the influx of family coming for the funeral.

 

Steve packed for him and Astrid. After school, Clint flew them down to the tower.

 

Steve needed to take Astrid shopping, as she had one dress appropriate to wear for a funeral, but not a second one for Sunday. They stopped by the apartment for a few minutes to see Bucky first.

 

Eleni let them in, where about a dozen people were congregated in the living room. Secretary Ross and Secretary Pierce sat in one corner in conversation with another man Steve didn’t know. Pierce lifted one hand in a wave and Ross nodded when Steve and Astrid came in.  

Bucky stood with three women, two brunettes and a redhead. He recognized the younger of the brunettes as one of the girls in Bucky’s high school picture.

 

He bent to pick up Astrid and kissed her forehead and hugged Steve with one arm.

 

"This is my daughter Astrid, and her Uncle, Steve Rogers." He introduced. "This is Betty and Brenda Ross, and Becca Pierce. Becca, Brenda, and I got into a lot of trouble as kids running around the Pentagon. We were known as the Killer Bees."

 

Steve smiled and shook hands. "It's nice to meet you, ladies."  

 

The three women all fussed over Astrid.

 

Becca, the redhead, hugged Bucky. “We’re gonna go, sweetie, but we’ll see you tomorrow. And call us if you need anything.”

 

“I will.” Bucky hugged all three of them and walked them to the door.

 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Steve said. “We just stopped by for a minute before we go shopping.”

 

‘I’m glad you did.” Bucky said, leading Steve down the hall away from the living room.

 

Pausing outside his bedroom, out of view from the rest of the apartment, Bucky shifted Astrid over so that he was holding her on one hip, and put his other arm around Steve, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve put his arms around both of them, and held them for several long minutes.

 

“I better get back before someone comes looking for me.” Bucky said as he finally pulled free.

 

He kissed Steve a quick peck on the lips and carried Astrid back to the living room.

 

He introduced them to Trey,  Charlotte’s brother, and Mrs. Penney, one of the neighbors.

 

Steve and Astrid left and ran their errands. Steve texted Bucky when they were done that they were heading back to the tower.

 

_If it’s ok with you, I’d rather stay there tonight._

_Too many memories in this apartment._

 

_Of course. Let me know when you’re on the way._

_We’ll get something to eat._

 

_Will do._

  
  


Bucky texted an hour or so later.

 

_Why don’t you come by here and eat? There’s a ton of food people have brought by._

_And then we can go back to the tower for the night._

 

_We’re on the way._

  


Happy dropped them off at 15 Central Park West.

 

Everyone was gone except Secretary Pierce. He ate with Bucky, Steve, Astrid, and Eleni at the bar in the kitchen. When he was away from his official duties, he was surprisingly personable.

 

He told them several embarrassing stories from Bucky’s childhood, including apparently the same incident Secretary Ross had told Astrid, about how the entire Pentagon had been shut down for over an hour to look for Bucky, who had fallen asleep playing hide and seek with Brenda and Becca.

 

He told Astrid about his two little girls, who were both older than her dad now, and two granddaughters. He asked her about school, and her favorite things.

 

After dinner, Pierce knelt down and kissed Astrid’s hand as if he were swearing fealty to a princess. “It was very nice to meet you, kiddo. You are just as charming as your dad has told me. I hope I’ll see you again soon.”

 

He hugged Bucky.

 

“You’re welcome to stay here.” Bucky offered.

 

“I’ve got a room at the Roosevelt.” Pierce told him. “Besides, I don’t want to intrude on your family time.”

 

“You’re family too.” Bucky said.

 

“I’ll text you in the morning.” Pierce said. “Captain, you want to walk me out?”

 

“Sure.” Steve nodded.

 

Bucky caught Steve’s eye from behind Pierce’s back and winked.

 

Steve walked with the older man to the elevator.

 

Pierce shook his hand. “I have to say, I was pretty skeptical when Bucky told me about his daughter. I was pretty sure that he was setting himself up to get hurt. Fortunately, it seems that you’ve accepted him as part of the family. Thank you. I can’t tell you how much it means to him, after losing his team, and then losing both his parents in such a short span of time. I’m glad you and Astrid are here for him.”

 

“Yes sir.” Steve nodded. “He’s a great person. I was very skeptical myself when some stranger showed up out of the blue claiming to be Astrid’s father, but he’s turned out to be a wonderful parent, and a very good friend to me as well.”

 

“Glad to hear it.” Pierce clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow, Captain.”

 

Steve went back to the apartment to find Bucky gathering his clothes to go to the tower.

 

“Another shovel talk?”

 

“Not really.” Steve shrugged. “He told me how happy he is that the situation has worked out as well as it has for all of us.”

 

“Good.”

 

Happy came back to take them to the tower.

 

Astrid got her bath, and a story, and another story, and finally put to bed.

 

Steve and Bucky ended up on the couch with a carton of ice cream and two spoons, the lights dimmed.

 

“Uncle Alex saved my life.” Bucky said. “He called right before the IED went off. He told me that he had just gotten intel that the team was in danger and to get out of there now, go to ground. I turned around to go back inside and the bomb went off.” He put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder. “I was so angry at him. I knew it wasn’t logical, because he was trying to save us all, but I wished I had died with the team.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Steve said, kissing Bucky’s nose.

 

“I am too, now. But sometimes I still don’t feel like I deserve it.”

 

“Survivor’s guilt is tough. I know. Been there, done that.” Steve sighed. “But you just have to believe things were meant to turn out this way.”

 

“Steve.”

 

Bucky hesitated.

 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” Steve whispered.

 

Bucky took another bite of ice cream to fortify himself. “If you haven’t figured it out by now, the Commandos mostly ran Black Ops. I was basically an assassin. Command gave me a target, and I put a bullet in their head. Sometimes I look at Astrid, and I wonder how many children’s parents I took away.”

 

“I’ve killed people.” Steve admitted. “But I know a lot of the ones I killed would have killed a whole lot more people if I hadn’t stopped them. I’ve done more good than bad in this world, and I think that’s all any of us can try to do.”

 

They finished off the ice cream, but stayed snuggled on the couch.

 

“After the service at Arlington, are you coming back to the compound with us?” Steve asked.

 

“I’ve got two appointments first thing Monday morning.” Bucky said. “I have to go sign some papers with the attorney and sign some things at the bank. My mother set her estate up in a trust so everything is just transferred over to me without having to go through probate. She did set up the trust fund for Astrid. She’s got $20 million dollars when she turns 21.”

 

“She’s got what?” Steve choked.

 

“Yeah.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “But after that, I want to come stay with you. Uncle Alex said they’ll give me at least another week of leave, but after that I don’t know what’s going to happen. He told me today that my CO died the same day my mom did. I’ll have to be assigned to a new CO. Karpov wanted to keep me on as a consultant, which I would have hated. I’ll have to see what kind of offer the new CO wants to make. I don’t really want to retire, especially after working out with Clint and Scott and finding out I can still do it, but it might be for the best.”

 

“Don’t tell him that I told you, but Tony and I have talked about you possibly joining the team. He wants to talk with you next week.”

 

“Me? An Avenger?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve nodded.

 

“You’re crazier than I am.”

 

“Why? You’ve got the skills.”

 

“I am not superpowered.”

 

“Clint is not superpowered.” Steve shrugged. “Natasha is not superpowered.”

 

“You sure about that?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Because I knew several guys who would swear on a Bible that she can read minds.”

 

“She’s just good at what she does. And so are you.”

 

“You’re serious.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You and Tony have actually talked about me being an Avenger?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“I’ll warn you now. I can be a total asshole on missions. It’s not personal.”

 

“So we would live together and work together?”

 

“You don’t have to live at the compound. The ones of us who do just found it easier, and most of us don’t have any family, really, so we’re each other's' family.”

 

“But we’re still taking this slow, right?”

 

Steve laughed. “I think Wanda is already planning our wedding.”

 

“Come on.” Bucky stood and offered Steve a hand. “We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

 

Saturday morning was dreary with intermittent rain. Bucky looked amazing in his suit but Steve was pretty sure it was inappropriate to have those kinds of thoughts about someone who was saying goodbye to his mother.

 

Steve and Astrid were introduced to many people, but Bucky only introduced Astrid as his daughter to a select few. To the rest he just introduced them as “Steve and Astrid.”

  


They stayed close to Bucky, who sometimes turned around and hugged Astrid or Steve or both before continuing with accepting condolences. Becca and Brenda also stayed close to him.

 

There were a number of celebrities present; Anderson Cooper, of course, as well as several who lived in the building, and several Hollywood figures.

 

Clint, Tony, and Pepper came, which meant a lot to Steve.

 

Secretary Pierce spoke at the funeral. Steve sat next to Bucky and held his hand down low where people around them wouldn’t see. At times during the service, both Bucky and Astrid  cried quietly, and Steve felt completely helpless.

 

There was more handshaking after the service before they were finally able to leave. As soon as they were back at the tower, Bucky fell apart. He cried, Astrid cried, and Steve held both of them.

 

They finally both settled down, and Steve got them both some water.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

Steve looked at Bucky quizzically. Bucky shook his head and shrugged.

 

Tony was at the door and of course invited himself in the minute it was opened.

 

“So speaking from personal experience, becoming an orphan sucks ass … ”

 

“Language!” Steve shouted.

 

“Don’t say ‘ass’, Astrid.” Tony continued. “Not that sucking ass is always a bad thing but that is very definitely not an appropriate conversation right now. Anyway, I just wanted to offer anything you need. Food, booze, lube, whatever, it’s on me.”

 

“Thank you.” Bucky choked, looking like he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, shaking Tony’s hand.

 

“Anything.” Tony repeated, shoving a Stark Industries credit card at him. “Astrid, he needs lots of hugs, okay? And if they start kissing and getting gross, tell Jarvis, and I’ll come get you and take you to the lab so we can blow up stuff.”

 

“Thank you Tony.” Steve told him sincerely.

 

“Good talk everyone!” Tony called as he breezed back out the door.

 

“He’s a bit much sometimes.” Steve shrugged.

 

“It’s fine.” Bucky said, smiling sadly.

 

They ended up ordering Chinese and watching movies for the rest of the evening, and everyone went to bed early so Clint could fly them to DC first thing the next morning.

 

The graveside service at Arlington was more of the same, except the weather was better and there were many more people in military uniforms.

 

Bucky wore his Army uniform instead of the suit he had worn the day before. Steve wasn't sure which one he liked better.

 

Sam came to the service and had dinner with the three of them and Clint afterwards, but he had to stay in DC to work at the VA the following day.

 

Clint dropped off Bucky in NYC and then took Steve and Astrid back to the compound.

 

As soon as they landed, Steve texted Bucky.

 

_I wish I could have stayed with you._

 

_I’m sleeping on Becca’s couch tonight._

_Brenda is here too. Just like old times._

_I just didn’t want to be at the apartment alone._

 

_You should have come back here with us._

_Clint would have flown you back early._

 

_It’s fine._

_Brenda challenged us to Mario Kart._

 

_Good luck. lol_

_You want me to send Clint to get you after your appointments?_

 

_Nah. I think I’m going to ride my motorcycle up._

_Haven’t done that in a while._

 

_Be careful. Love you._

  


Steve got Astrid off to school in the morning and returned to find the Strike Team at the compound.

 

It wasn't unusual because SHIELD sent them up to train with the Avengers at least once a month, but Steve had apparently missed the announcement that they were coming.

 

He went to his apartment to change, and then ran drills with the team.

 

He checked his phone every time they took a break until he saw the message from Bucky that he was on the way.

 

Steve was practicing hand to hand with Rumlow when Natasha brought Bucky into the gym.

 

The smile slowly slid from Bucky’s face. His expression was neutral as he watched them spar, but Steve could see the tension in Bucky’s shoulders from halfway across the room.

 

Somewhat concerned, Steve told Rumlow he thought they had done enough for today.

 

“Sure thing, Cap.” Rumlow grinned and clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Call me when you need backup, alright?”

 

Steve grinned at the long standing joke between them. “Always.”

 

He grabbed his towel, wiped his face, and walked across the room. “Hey Buck.”

 

Not only did Bucky not come in for a hug, he actually took half a step backwards.

 

“Everything okay?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah.” Bucky said.

 

"Hey Barnes, do you remember me?" Rumlow asked, walking over.

 

"Rumlow. Crossbones. Strike Team." Bucky shrugged. “We’ve worked together a bunch of times.”

 

"Yeah, well I heard that IED that blew off your arm kinda scrambled your brain, so I didn't know what you would remember."

 

"I can't remember anything between waking up the morning of the explosion and waking up three weeks later in a hospital on the other side of the world. It didn't make me an idiot."

 

“You can still shoot, right?” Rumlow asked, looking Bucky up and down.

 

“Better than you can.” Bucky nearly snarled.

 

Rumlow shrugged. “Maybe we’ll work together again sometime.” He turned to Steve. “Always good to work with you, Cap. Talk to you soon, okay?”

 

“Sure thing.” Steve nodded.

 

Rumlow headed off toward the shower room.

 

Steve reached for Bucky’s arm to steer him toward their quarters, but Bucky pulled away to retrieve his backpack from where he had left it on a bench.

 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m fine.” Bucky snapped.

 

As soon as they were in the apartment, Steve turned to him.

 

“Why did you lie to Rumlow about not remembering the IED?”

 

“Because it’s classified.”

 

“You told me.”

 

“If I tell you I have reason not to trust him, will you let it go?”

 

“”Buck, he’s saved my life a couple times.”

 

Bucky’s phone rang. He hit the button to send it to voicemail.

 

“Steve … “

 

Bucky’s phone rang again. He looked at it.

 

“It must be important or he wouldn’t call twice.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Uncle Alex.”He answered. “Hello?”

 

Steve watched as Bucky’s expression shifted from angry to shocked.

 

“Oh god. Is he … ?“

 

“Yeah. I’ll be there as soon as I can get there. I’m at the Avengers Compound north of the city. I’ll see if someone can drop me off at LaGuardia.”

 

“Yeah, keep me posted.”

 

He hung up the phone.

 

“Buck, what happened?”

 

“Uncle T had a heart attack, They airlifted him to George Washington Hospital, He’s in surgery but he’s critical.”  

 

Steve pulled out his phone and called Clint.

 

“Hey, how quick can you get Bucky to DC? It’s an emergency. Ok, we’re on the way.”

 

“Come on, he’s gonna take you in the quinjet. Hell of a lot faster than a commercial flight.”

 

“Thanks.” Bucky bit his lip.

 

They ran down to the quinjet, Bucky keeping pace with Steve.

 

Steve made a mental note to mention this when he talked to Bucky about being enhanced.

 

They reached the jet about half a minute before Clint, who had a bottle of soda in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other.

 

“What’s going on?” Clint asked around what appeared to be another entire slice of pizza stuffed in his mouth.

 

"Secretary Ross had a heart attack. He’s at GWU Hospital.” Steve said.

 

“Come on.” Clint nodded.

 

Steve started to follow the two of them into the jet.

 

“No.” Bucky put a hand on his chest. “Astrid will be out of school by the time I get there.”

 

“The team can … “ Steve began.

 

“No. She needs you.” Bucky shook his head. “Take care of her.”

 

Steve hugged Bucky and said “Keep me posted.”

 

Bucky nodded.

 

As the jet took off, Steve realized that Bucky hadn’t kissed him goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

When Steve came back inside, he found Rumlow freshly showered and changed, watching his teammates who were still sparring.

 

"Brock, you got a minute?" Steve asked as he approached.

 

"For you, always, Cap."

 

Steve led him to the far corner of the gym, where no one else could hear them.

 

"What's the deal with you and Barnes?"

 

Rumlow snorted. "He's a fucking punk. Best sniper I've ever worked with, but he's like every other sniper. Thinks he's God's gift to the universe. He's fucked half my team and probably half of yours. What was he doing here?"

 

"He's training with us. Army wants to retire him but SHIELD wants to see if they can put him back in the field. I'm supposed to report my findings." Steve lied.

 

"The dude's bad news, Cap." Rumlow shook his head. "There's a trail of dead bodies in his wake. I heard his team wanted to get rid of him after he almost got them all court-martialed. Wouldn't surprise me if there was a reason he's the only survivor of that IED, if you know what I mean."

 

"I'll keep that in mind." Steve nodded.

 

"Not to mention that him fucking his way through missions is bad for morale. Kostopolous and McGregor actually got in a fist fight over the fact that he fucked both of them. I wouldn't want him on my team, Rogers."

 

Steve nodded again. "Good to know. Maybe it's better if he just takes that service connected disability retirement."

 

"Yeah, right up until he flips out and shoots up a 7-11." Rumlow shook his head. 

 

Steve's phone conveniently beeped with a text notification.

 

"Thanks, man." Steve said, walking away.

 

"Any time." Rumlow told him.

 

The text was from Tony, asking if Steve had heard about Ross.

 

_Bucky was here when he got the call. Clint is flying him to DC._

_How bad is Ross?_

 

_Bad. I heard CPR was done._

_When Sam and I get there after while we need to have a meeting._

 

Astrid was very disappointed that her dad was not there. When Steve explained to her that Uncle T was now sick and her dad was with him at the hospital, she threw a fit.

 

“NO! My dad promised me that he would come here with us after he didn’t have to take care of Grandma. Uncle T is not allowed to get sick! I want my dad!”

 

Steve reluctantly admitted to himself that Bucky had been right to leave Steve there with Astrid, because she needed Steve to get her through this meltdown.

 

“I know, honey. I know you’re disappointed that your dad is not here. He was here, but almost as soon as he got here, he got the call about Uncle T and had to leave. He really wanted to see you. Did you know he rode his motorcycle here today? It’s still down in the garage because Uncle Clint had to fly him down to DC to Uncle T. Do you want to go see it?”

 

She did, so they walked down to the garage. The bike was really impressive, featuring custom paint and bodywork, deep blue and silver with the Grim Reaper painted on the gas tank and custom blue leather saddlebags.

 

The walk and seeing proof that her dad had been there helped calm Astrid, so they took a walk around the grounds before heading back inside.

 

“Can I call my dad?”

 

“Let’s give him a little while, okay? I’m sure he’ll call when he’s able.”

 

Steve waited until Bucky had been gone three hours before texting.

 

_How is he?_

 

_Still in surgery. Don't really know anything yet._

 

 _Keep me_ _posted._

 

_10-4_

 

_Can you talk to Astrid? She was really upset that you weren’t here when she got home from school._

_Yeah. Let me walk out in the hall._

 

The phone rang about half a minute later.

 

“Did you tell her what happened?”

 

“Yeah. She had kind of a meltdown because she said you promised you would be here, but she’s calmed down now.”

 

“I know this has got to be tough on her.” Bucky sighed. “All these changes and things happening that are out of her control.”

 

“Hopefully everything will settle down pretty soon.” Steve said.

 

Steve walked into the other room where Astrid was coloring.

 

:You want to talk to your dad?”

 

Astrid nearly snatched the phone out of Steve's hand. “Daddy, I want to be with you.” She started crying.

 

“I know kiddo. I miss you too. But I have to be here right now with Brenda and Aunt Libby. You know how they took care of me when Grandma died. Now I need to take care of them.”

 

“Is Uncle T going to heaven too?”

 

“We don’t know. I don’t want him to. The doctors are trying to fix his heart so he can stay here.”

 

“Then will you come here with me and Uncle Steve?”

 

“I promise I’ll be with you as soon as I can, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Steve took the phone back. He watched Astrid go back to coloring, and stepped into the bedroom.

 

“What’s the deal with you and Rumlow?” he asked.

 

“Is he still there?”

 

“No, the Strike Team left an hour or so ago.”

 

Bucky didn’t say anything.

 

“Did you used to date him?” Steve asked.

 

“What did he say?” Bucky huffed.

 

“I didn’t ask him. I’m asking my boyfriend.”

 

“Are you jealous?” Bucky snapped.

 

“Do I have reason to be?”

 

Bucky made an exasperated sound. “Trust me, there is no fucking way I would leave you for him.”

 

“Then why don't you tell me what your problem with him is?” Steve asked.

 

“Why do you think I dated him?”

 

“Because for whatever reason you two seem to hate each other and it seems kind of personal.”

 

“No I didn’t date him. Yes, it’s personal.”

 

“Why do you not trust me enough to tell me?”

 

“Why do you not trust me enough to believe there’s a valid reason?” Bucky countered.

 

“Buck, I don’t want to fight about this … “

 

“Good. Then don’t.”

 

“You’re being unreasonable about this.” Steve’s frustration started to creep into his voice.

 

“I’m being unreasonable? You’re the one who says you love me but won’t trust me enough to believe I have a reason for not trusting someone else.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you!”

 

“Uh, yeah, I think it is. I told you I have a reason not to trust him, and you won’t let it go. We’re on an unsecure line, I’m standing in a public place, you know I’ve worked classified assignments, and you’re badgering me about this. What part of ‘not the time to discuss this’ are you not grasping?”

 

“All right.” Steve sighed. “You’re right. This is probably not the time. But we will talk about this later.”

 

“Fine.” Bucky snapped.

 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said. “I know you’re upset and stressed out and I shouldn’t have argued with you about this.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry too.” Bucky told him. “Rumlow … he really fucked me over on a mission, okay? Can we leave it at that for now?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Steve said. “I love you. I miss you.”

 

“Love you too.” Bucky said. “I gotta get back in there. Libby and Brenda are both taking this really hard, and Betty’s not even here. She was already on a plane to California.”

 

“Oh man. Tell all of them how sorry I am, and that I hope Secretary Ross makes a full recovery soon.”

 

“Yeah. I will.”

 

Tony and Sam arrived an hour or so later. Wanda had been cooking a pot roast all afternoon, so everyone sat down for dinner.

 

Afterwards, they cleaned up quickly, and Pepper was once again assigned Astrid-sitting duty while the Avengers had a meeting.

 

"So, apparently General Barnes and General Ross both had heart attacks while playing golf with Alexander Pierce.” Tony announced. “See? There we go with those coincidences again. I just don't like coincidences."

 

"Pierce was also the one who called Bucky to tell him to get the team out of there moments before the bomb went off." Steve added. "Buck lied to Rumlow about not remembering the IED. He had already told me about it. I asked him why he lied and he said because it was classified."

 

"Speaking of which, what did Rumlow do to Barnes?" Natasha asked.

 

"Yeah." Scott agreed. "When he saw Rumlow he clenched up like a cat that thought someone was going to step on its tail."

 

“We argued about it.” Steve admitted. “All Bucky would say was that Rumlow fucked him over on a mission, but he was in public where he really couldn’t say much if this was something classified. I asked Rumlow. He tried to tell me that Bucky causes tension and chaos and would probably one day shoot up a 7-11. So no clear details from either one of them, but they hate each other.”

 

“Did they date?” Scott asked.

 

“I asked Bucky that, but he said no.” Steve shrugged.

 

“Why would _Pierce_ be the one to call Bucky and tell him to get the team out?” Clint asked. “Shouldn’t it have been his CO, or maybe someone in the State Department?”

 

“Good point.” Wanda agreed.

 

“Was Rumlow the reason Barnes got busted down from major to captain?” Sam suggested.

 

“Oooh, good thought.” Tony said. “I’ll have to see if I can find out where the Strike Team was during the time frame Barnes was demoted.”

 

“Let’s go back to the part where two different people have heart attacks while playing golf with Pierce.” Bruce said. “Heart attacks are pretty easy to induce. We were talking about the body count surrounding Barnes the other day but maybe it should be the body count surrounding Pierce we need to look into.”

 

“Because most of those bodies around Barnes would be adjacent to Pierce.” Sam nodded.

 

“Jarvis, start looking at that. We need to know who has died around Pierce.” Tony said. “Okay, so does anyone else have any more weird nuggets of truth we need to look into tonight?”

 

No one did, so they adjourned the meeting for the night.

 

Steve got Astrid ready for bed, and then called Bucky so she could say good night.

 

He sounded odd when he answered.

 

“You okay?” Steve asked.

 

“It’s been a hell of a week and it’s only Monday.” Bucky said, his voice tight and strained.

 

“How is Ross?”

 

“Still in surgery.”

 

“Still?”

 

“Yeah. One of the assistants came out to talk to us one time, said there were several blockages in the coronary blood vessels. They were looking at doing 3 or 4 bypasses. They said it could be late tonight or early early tomorrow before they’re done.”

 

“Well that’s a good sign, right? That there’s something they can do for him.”

 

“I guess.” Bucky sighed.

 

“Do you want me to come there?” Steve offered.

 

“No!” Bucky said a bit sharply. “Astrid’s been upset enough for one week. You need to stay there with her. You need to make sure that she’s okay.”

 

“I will. And speak of the little devil, she’s patiently waiting to tell you goodnight.”

 

Steve handed her the phone.

 

“Hey Dad.” She chirped. “How is Uncle T?”

 

“He’s in surgery still. The doctors are working on him.”

 

“Are they fixing his heart?” She asked.

 

“It’s not actually his heart, it’s the blood vessels around his heart. Do you know what blood vessels are?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well it’s like when something gets stuck in the sink pipe and the water won’t drain.” Bucky explained. “He has some old hard blood that got stuck in his blood vessels, so the doctors have to figure out how to get the good blood around the stuck spots.”

 

“Okay.” Astrid said. “When will you come back?”

 

“As soon as I can.” Bucky promised her.

 

“Can we see the same stars?" She asked.

 

“Kiddo, right now I’m in a waiting room in a hospital and there aren’t any windows in here. But as soon as I go out, I’ll look for Venus, okay?”

 

“Okay. I miss you Dad. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, kiddo. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Steve called his usual half hour after putting Astrid to bed.

 

“Hey, can’t talk right now.” Bucky said. “We’re waiting on the doctor. The assistant came out and said they’re done with the surgery except for closing him up and the doctor would be out to talk to us soon.”

 

“Good.” Steve said. “Let me know what they say. Love you.”

 

The call had already ended and Steve wasn’t sure how much of that Bucky had heard.

 

An hour later, Steve’s text notification dinged.

 

<incoming text from Bucky>

_Doctor just left. They did 3 bypasses. He’s stable, but not out of the woods yet. Will be in Cardiac ICU for at least a week if everything goes well._

 

_Good to hear. Did Betty make it back?_

 

_Yeah she just got here like an hour ago. Landed in San Diego and had to immediately get on a plane back to Dulles._

 

_Are you going to stay at the hospital?_

 

_No. Doctor said he won’t be awake until day after tomorrow. Going to keep him sedated until then._

_I’m going to go crash at my apartment for a few hours and come back to hospital first thing in the morning._

 

 _Ok. Call_ _me when you get there so I know you made it ok._

 

Steve waited a little over an hour, but he hadn’t heard anything.

 

_You make it to the apartment ok?_

 

He waited another half hour but didn’t get a response.

 

He told himself that Bucky was probably exhausted and emotionally wrung out from the past several days, so he had probably fallen asleep right away.

 

Steve didn’t have a text or missed call from Bucky when he woke up, so he sent a message.

 

_Hey how’s Ross? How are you?_

 

By the time Steve has Astrid dressed, fed, and almost ready to leave, he finally got a text back.

 

_He’s about the same._

_Sorry fell asleep last night._

_Didn’t realize how tired I was._

 

_That’s what I figured._

_You have to take care of yourself too._

 

_I will._

_Tell Astrid I love her and I will see her soon._

 

Steve tried to call Bucky on the way back from dropping Astrid off at school, but the call went straight to voicemail.

 

He told himself that if Bucky had fallen asleep like that the night before he had probably forgotten to charge it.

 

_Just wanted to tell you I love you._

_Call me when you get a chance._

 

Steve heard a text notification while he was driving so he checked it as soon as he got back to the compound.

 

<incoming text from Tony>

_Looks like the State Dept is a little better about cyber security than I thought. They found and plugged the route I was using to get in._

_NBD, just regroup and rehack._

 

_Well, depending on how Ross is later, I still want to sit down with Bucky today or tomorrow._

_Maybe we could just ask him the things we want to know._

 

_What a novel idea._

 

Tony sent four devil emojis.

 

As Steve got out of the car and headed inside, he noticed Bucky's motorcycle seemed to have been moved.

 

He rushed inside.

 

"Is Bucky here?" He asked Natasha and Scott, who were sitting in the family room.

 

"No." Nat shook her head. "I was going to ask if you had heard from him."

 

"Just briefly, that Ross is stable but still sedated." Steve told them. "Who moved his bike?"

 

"Someone moved his bike?" A voice asked from the air vent.

 

Nat threw a fork at the vent.

 

"Shit! What are you doing?"

 

"Come out of there and talk to us like a normal person." She ordered.

 

"A normal person?" Clint's head popped out of the vent, and then he flipped down onto the floor, bow on his back. "I don't know if my imagination is that good.

 

“Why are you in the vents?” Steve asked.

 

Clint looked toward the windows and shook his head. “Something’s wrong. It’s too quiet out there. Usually there’s birds and squirrels and probably a turtle or two on the log down by the lake. Nothing’s out. At all. The last time it was this quiet was right before the nor’easter came through last fall.” He walked toward the windows. “The hair on the back of my neck has been standing up all day. It just feels like someone is watching us.”

 

“Clint is obviously having a crippling paranoia day.” Natasha said, smiling sweetly.

 

“It’s not paranoia if they’re really after you.” Clint replied. “If nothing’s going on, who moved Barnes’ bike?”

 

“Probably Tony.” Scott shrugged. “He drove down to the tower this morning. Maybe it was blocking the car he took.”

 

“Where are Sam and Wanda?” Steve asked.

 

“Gym, as far as I know.” Nat answered.

 

“See what we can do to ramp up the security feed.” Steve said, looking up at the monitor. “I’m going down to the gym.”

 

He tried to call Bucky again on his way down, but the call again went straight to voicemail so he texted.

 

_You okay?_

_Starting to get worried about you._

 

He hadn’t gotten an answer by the time he reached the gym.

 

Sam and Wanda had apparently finished and were putting up the equipment when Steve came in.

 

“Hey, did one of you happen to move Bucky’s bike?” He asked.

 

Wanda shook her head, frowning.

 

“I don’t think anyone has been to the garage other than you and Tony.” Sam told him.

 

“Clint’s convinced something weird is going on, and I’m starting to agree with him.” Steve said.

 

“What kind of weird are we talking?” Sam frowned.

 

“It’s really still and quiet outside. No birds or squirrels moving around. Clint and I both just have that feeling like when someone is watching you. And Bucky’s bike was moved.”

 

“You think we ought to suit up?” Wanda asked.

 

“No, but I’m going to say it might not be a bad idea to keep a sidearm and a wingpack close by.”

 

Sam nodded. “That I can do.”

 

By the time lunch was over, Steve had run the battery in his phone almost dead checking for calls or texts from Bucky.

 

There weren’t any.

 

“Maybe he hasn’t realized his battery is dead.” Wanda suggested. “I scared Tony to death when I did that.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve said, unconvinced.

 

He texted Tony and had him to check on Ross in case something happened and Bucky had been unable to call or text. ‘

 

Tony replied that Ross’ condition was pretty much unchanged.

 

By unspoken agreement, all of the team at the compound stayed together in the family room.

 

By the time Scott left to get Astrid, Steve was debating whether he should have Clint take him to DC to confront Bucky, or if they all needed to stay close to the compound and prepared for whatever threat might be lurking.

 

Scott had only been gone a few minutes when Jarvis patched him through the speakers.

 

"Hey guys? I'm gonna need a little help down here. Someone threw nails all over the driveway right where it meets the road. I've got four flat tires and I'm pretty sure this car only has one spare."

 

"Fuck! Scott, take cover until backup gets there!" Clint shouted. “It’s going down!”

 

Steve looked at the security monitors and Natasha went to the windows, but there still didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

 

Steve turned to Sam. "Can you take the wingpack and get to the school?"

 

"I'm on it." Sam ran from the room.

 

Clint looked at Steve. "I'm gonna take the Hummer and head to Scott."

 

"I'll meet you out there." Steve said, grabbing the shield and turning toward the door.  

 

Steve ran down the driveway, scanning for threats. Clint pulled the SUV to a stop short of where the Audi sat with all four tires flat.

 

Clint got out with an arrow notched and ready to fire, taking cover behind the SUV in case anyone (a sniper, Steve's brain supplied) was on the roof of the compound.

 

"Scott?" Steve called.

 

"I'm here." Scott tumbled out of the back seat, staying low. "What's going on?"

 

"We don't know yet."

 

"Steve." Sam's voice came through the comm. "Astrid's gone. Barnes picked her up."

 

Steve sank to his knees.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you have any description of the vehicle?" Wanda asked through the comms.

 

"Silver sedan, Honda or a Toyota, the teacher wasn’t sure. Probably a rental.  I'm circling nearby. See if maybe he took her to get ice cream or something." Sam replied.

 

"He wouldn't have flattened Scott's tires for that." Clint said.

 

"Steve,” Scott knelt in front of him, putting a hand around Steve’s neck. “I really don't think he would hurt her. He adores Astrid. I don't know what's going on with him, or why he took her, but in my soul, I can't imagine that he would hurt her."

 

Steve nodded, still on his knees, shuddering and hyperventilating, struggling to pull himself together.

 

On the day of the terrorist attack, he had known this kind of terror, but he let himself hope. He told himself that they could still be alive, right up until first Peggy’s and then Sharon’s bodies had been found.

 

He couldn’t let himself hope this time. Whatever had happened, whether Bucky had snapped like Rumlow predicted, or whether he had been playing Steve all along to get access to Astrid, he had taken her. It was very likely that Steve would never see the two people he loved most in the world again.

 

A set of arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“Steve.” Natasha said softly but firmly. “You’ve got to pull yourself together. We’re going to find them. We’ve got to know everything you know about him if we’re going to find Barnes”

 

Steve nodded and pushed himself to his feet.

 

“Where’s Wanda?” Steve asked, looking around at Clint, arrow still ready to fire, Scott still on his knees, and Nat holding onto him uncertainly.

 

“She’s inside, monitoring traffic cameras. Jarvis is setting up facial recognition for both Astrid and Barnes.” Clint said, still scanning the horizon.

 

“Wanda, put the perimeter twice as far as you think it should be.” Steve ordered.

 

The Iron Man Suit touched down ten feet away and Tony’s helmet opened.

 

“I’ve got Rhodey in the air with Sam looking for them. There’s a transponder in Astrid’s backpack. I told them not to engage unless she’s in immediate danger.”

 

Steve nodded.

 

Tony continued.  “Barnes transferred a hell of a lot of money into offshore accounts this morning. It looks like he's planning to run.“

 

“But why?” Steve asked.

 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Bucky, even though he knew it was probably pointless.

 

The call went straight to voicemail.

 

“Tony, we’ve got the car.” Rhodey said through the comms. “The backpack is in it. Looks like they switched vehicles.”

 

“Fuck.” Clint muttered.

 

“Where’s the car?” Steve asked. “Wanda, check any camera feeds in the area, see if you can figure out what they’re in now.”

 

Rhodey called off the location, a shopping center parking lot.

 

A few minutes later Wanda said that Bucky and Astrid had gone into one of the stores, but there was no video of them coming out.

 

“Which could mean they’re still in there, or mean they found an exit that doesn’t have a camera.” Nat suggested.

 

“Come on.” Clint nodded toward the Hummer.

 

He and Natasha got in, drove through the grass around the Audi, and sped off toward town.

 

“Wanda, did it look like Barnes was armed?” Steve asked.

 

“No visible weapons.” She reported. “But he walked like someone carrying an arsenal.”

 

Steve shoved a hand through his hair.

 

“Come on, let’s go inside.” Scott suggested. “We can help watch the camera feeds.”

 

The three of them walked back to the compound.

 

“Did you two have any kind of fight?” Tony asked.

 

“Just the thing about Rumlow yesterday.” Steve shook his head. “I still don’t know what that was about. Everything was fine before then.”

 

“We’ve got to find them, and we’ve got to talk him down and find out what is going on.” Tony said, a slight edge of panic to his voice. ”I’ve been reading the Howling Commandos’ mission reports for the past week. If he goes to ground with her, we _will not_ find her unless he tells us where she is.”

 

“Do we call an Amber Alert?” Wanda asked.

 

“No.” Tony said. ”He’ll go even deeper.”

 

“Guys, we’ve checked the store.” Nat said over the comm. “They’re not here. We’re coming back to get the helicopter.”

 

“Understood.” Steve said.

 

Tony and Scott set up a second set of screens to review the camera feeds around the parking lot where the car had been found while Wanda continued to watch the live traffic and surveillance camera feeds.

 

“Guys, I’m going to my apartment for a minute.” Steve told them. “I’ll be back.”

 

“What for?” Tony asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Steve admitted. “Just a gut feeling.”

 

Steve went straight to his bedroom. There were no notes or booby traps that he could see. He picked up the other pillow, and caught the faintest hint of Bucky’s scent still in the fabric.

 

“What the hell, Buck?’ he whispered aloud.

 

He went to Astrid’s room and stopped short.

 

Her soldier bear, which had been on her bed when Steve left to take her to school, was gone. He checked around the room quickly for anything else missing or out of place.

 

Her framed picture of her parents was gone, as were several changes of clothes.

 

Steve ran back down to the family room.

 

“He was here!”

 

Tony, Scott, and Wanda all spun around to look at him.

 

“What do you mean, he was here?” Tony asked.

 

“Astrid’s teddy bear, a picture of her mom, and some of her clothes are gone.” Steve told them.

 

“Jarvis, what time was Captain Barnes here today? Why didn’t anyone know he was here?”

 

“That has been removed from my database, sir.”

 

Steve sank onto the couch, clenching his fists and trying to hold himself together.

 

“He was here. He came here and took Astrid’s stuff knowing that he was going to take her, and he didn’t even talk to me.”

 

He was hyperventilating again, but didn’t even want to stop.

 

“Cap. Steve.” Scott sat down next to him. “He took her teddy bear and a picture of her mom. That means he’s trying to make her comfortable. He doesn’t want to hurt her. It’s good, okay? We’re going to find her.”

 

“If he has a good explanation for all this, he is so on the team.” Tony muttered. “He broke into the Avengers compound with most of them home, overrode _my_ security system, and spotted the transponder. _And_ he’s lethal in the field.”

 

Steve sat on the couch, head in his hands, listening to the team trying to find his niece.

 

He finally broke down and sobbed, terrified for Astrid and so hurt that Bucky had done this.

 

Scott soothed him the way Steve had done for Bucky just days ago, which made Steve cry even harder.

 

When he cried it all out, Scott handed him a bottle of water.

 

“We’re going to find her.” Scott promised.

 

Steve went to the bathroom to wash his face and pull himself together.

 

He came back and checked the cameras again.

 

“It’s been two hours.” Wanda said sadly.

 

Steve dialed Bucky’s number one more time, just to feel like he was doing something.

 

His knees gave out and he sank onto the couch when it rang.

 

“Fuck off, Rogers!” Bucky snarled into the phone.

 

“Bucky, where are you and Astrid?”

 

“She's safe.”

 

“What do you mean she's safe?”

 

“I mean she's safe. She's somewhere that SHIELD will never find her.”

 

“Bucky, I don't know what's going on in your head. I don't know if you're just out of your mind with grief or what, but you don't have to protect Astrid from SHIELD.”

 

“SHIELD killed her mother! They killed my team! They almost killed me! I'm not going to let them have my daughter!”

 

“Buck. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

 

“The fuck I don't! I _know_ , Steve. You can quit pretending.”

 

“You know what?”

 

“I know that Stark hacked the CIA and the State Department and the DoD to get information about me. I know that Stark filed a motion to exhume Sharon’s remains.”

 

“He _WHAT_?” Steve barked, but Bucky continued.

 

“I know you set me up. I was your mark. You were supposed to get close to me to find out what I knew and I fucking walked right into it. I should be glad that you refused to have sex with me. I guess you won't actually do _anything_ for a mission now, will you? I knew you were too fucking good to be true.”

 

“Bucky, no! It's not like that!”

 

“Yeah I think it is. Even if you kill me, Steve, you won’t get Astrid.”

 

The called ended and Steve’s heart sank. He didn’t bother to call back because he was pretty sure that Bucky would never answer that phone again.

 

“Jarvis, where did that cell phone ping?” Tony asked.

 

“Montreal, sir.”

 

“Fuck. He actually managed to get her out of the country.” Steve said. “Everyone come back to base. They’re already out of the country.”

 

“Cap, what if he's right?” Scott asked.

 

“What do you mean, what if he's right?” Steve snapped.

 

“What if somebody in SHIELD did kill his team? What if Astrid really is in danger?” Scott suggested. “Like Clint said, it‘s not paranoia if they’re really after you.”

 

“He freaked out when he saw you with Rumlow.” Wanda pointed out. “That was when everything started going south.”

 

Tony tapped the side of his helmet. “Jarvis, check the SHIELD database. Can you find out where the Alpha Strike Team was on the day the Howling Commandos died?”

 

“According to the SHIELD database they were in Afghanistan.” The AI replied. “In fact they were in the same province as the Howling Commandos and were extracted the morning after the explosion.”

 

The four Avengers looked at one another.

 

“Oh fuck.” Steve groaned.

 

“We’re dealing with someone who’s really smart, really skilled, and really motivated.” Tony said. “We can’t let anything get past us. We’ll get everyone back here and we’ll figure this out.”

 

As soon as everyone returned, they gathered around the table, and Tony played back the audio of the phone call with Bucky.

 

Thankfully everyone let Bucky’s comment about Steve refusing to have sex with him pass, and focused on the rest of the message.

 

“So it turns out that Alpha Strike was in the same province in Afghanistan as the Commandos the day of the explosion.” Tony said. “Maybe, _just maybe_ , Barnes knows something.”

 

“Did you really file a motion to exhume Sharon’s remains?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah. Yesterday afternoon.” Tony answered. “You said the other day that if we were going to start looking at the trail of bodies around Barnes then Sharon should be on the list. I pulled her official autopsy report. It looked like pretty much all 1500 other autopsy reports from SHIELD that day and all 7000 from the various casualties around DC that day. You’ve got a terrorist attack, here’s someone else who was in the building. Yep, cause of death: terrorists. They were probably in a hurry to get them all done and didn’t look too closely at any of them. I figured it was a long shot at best, but maybe there was something they missed.”

 

“Barnes said that SHIELD killed her mother.” Rhodey pointed out. “That didn’t sound like a throwaway statement. That sounded like someone who believed what they were saying.”

 

“So if Barnes knows that the Strike team killed the Commandos, why didn’t he tell anyone?” Wanda asked.

 

“He probably can’t prove it, and probably isn’t sure who he can trust.” Sam offered. “And if you’re injured and alone, you really don’t want the entire Strike team after your ass.”

 

“There were a couple times he started to tell me something and then froze up..” Steve said. “I think a few more days and he might have told me.”

 

“But then he saw you with Rumlow, and got scared that he couldn’t trust _you_.” Natasha nodded.

 

“First he finds out that Rumlow has access to the compound, and then he finds out that the Avengers are investigating him.” Clint sighed. “It’s no wonder he got spooked and bolted with Astrid.”

 

“How did he find out?” Wanda asked.

 

“Pierce.” Steve shook his head. “I guarantee they had plenty of time to talk sitting around the hospital yesterday.”

 

“Whose side is Pierce on?” Sam asked. “Because SHIELD falls under the World Security Council’s authority. He’s technically the top level CO for the Strike team. So did he _let_ them kill Barnes’ team? Did he order it?”

 

“And if so, what is he hoping to accomplish by playing Barnes?” Natasha added.

 

“Our first priority has got to be to get Astrid back safely.” Steve said. “We're not going to get anywhere by threatening Barnes. We're only going to make him more afraid of us.”

 

“Agreed.” Tony nodded. “And we actually don’t have any way to contact him right now. I guarantee you the only reason he answered that call was to let us know that he and Astrid were out of the country. I will bet whatever you want to bet that phone has been destroyed.”

 

“Well with him saying that Astrid was safe somewhere that SHIELD could never find her, I’m positive that he’s not going to hurt her, and we’re not going to find her any time soon.” Scott said. “To get her back, we’re going to have to convince Barnes he can trust us.”

 

“Best way to do that is probably to get to the bottom of what happened to his team.” Rhodey suggested. “If we can prove that Strike killed the Commandos, that would hopefully show him that we’re on his side.”

 

“How are we going to do that?” Scott asked.

 

“We’re almost definitely going to need some help from the inside.” Tony said. “Show of hands, who thinks we can trust Pierce?”

 

No one raised their hands.

 

“Okay, who thinks we can trust Fury?”

 

About half of the hands went up that time.

 

“Who thinks we can trust Hill?”

 

Everyone raised their hands.

 

“Okay, tomorrow morning, Steve and I will go to DC and read Hill in on this. Then we’ll figure it out from there.” Tony said. “Meanwhile, the best thing we can do it keep our heads, get some rest, and trust that Barnes can keep Astrid safe.”

 

The meeting broke up, but Scott insisted that everyone needed to eat. They ended up ordering pizza. Clint and Nat drove to the end of the driveway to meet the delivery driver, as no one had gotten around to picking up the nails.  

 

They ate in grim silence, and then Steve headed off to his apartment. Sam, Nat, and Scott offered to stay with him, or for him stay with them, but he told them that he wanted to be alone.

 

In his quarters, Steve got Astrid’s pillow from her bed, the extra pillow from his own, hugged them both against his chest, and for the first time since shortly after the attack on DC, he cried himself to sleep.

 

His alarm woke him at his normal 6:30 the following morning.

 

Steve lay in bed, unable to summon the motivation to actually get up, knowing that Astrid wasn’t there to wake and get ready for school. He looked at his phone, but of course there were no messages from Bucky.

 

His bladder finally convinced him to roll out of bed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went into the bathroom.

 

Moments later, an alarm blared through the compound, the one that meant all Avenger hands on deck.

 

Steve ran to the family room where he found Clint watching the monitors and Natasha on the phone with someone.

 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

 

“There’s an active shooter situation at SHIELD HQ.” Clint said.

 

“Isn’t it a little early in the morning for that? Sam asked from behind Steve. “I mean, most of the staff doesn’t get there until 8 or 9.”

 

Natasha held the phone away from her face. “Steve.” She said slowly. “There is a sniper picking off the Alpha Strike Team on the helipad.”

 

Steve took a deep breath, forcing down any emotions and going into Mission Mode.

 

“Tell them we’re on the way. Everyone on the quinjet now.”


	14. Chapter 14

Once they were on the quinjet and wheels up, Maria Hill patched into their comms to provide live updates.

 

The Strike Team had been going out on a mission. As they walked onto the helicopter platform, the chopper had exploded. The sniper had shot the electronic keypad to the door, so they couldn’t go back. They had been trapped on the roof with no cover, and had been shot one by one, except for Rumlow.

 

The team commander had been untouched.

 

The Avengers had all exchanged a look at that.

 

“Yeah, that’s not making a point at all.” Sam muttered.

 

Steve relayed to Hill to not let civilian police or SHIELD officers engage the shooter, that the Avengers had a pretty good idea who it was, and that the shooter probably was not a danger to the public unless provoked.

 

By the time the Avengers arrived in DC, the shooting had stopped.

 

Tony and Sam had flown up to check out the spot the shots had appeared to come from, Tony carrying Clint so he could give them his professional opinion.

 

Hill brought the rest of the team inside to where Fury was waiting for them in a conference room.

 

“I got video that I’ll show when the others get in here.” Fury said, slapping a manila folder against the table. “Meanwhile, here are stills that we have, the timeline, all that fun stuff. Single sniper, with a high powered, long range weapon. Picked off the Strike Team almost leisurely, like he was toying with them.”

 

The room door opened. Tony, Clint, and Sam came in.

 

:”There was no evidence that it was him.” Clint said. “Shell casings were cleaned up, nothing left behind. But it’s the kind of spot he would pick.

 

“Roll the video.” Fury said to Hill.

 

There were actually two videos. The first was the surveillance film from the helipad, showing the chopper explode, then the men trapped on the roof, a locked door on one side and a fireball on the other. The first shot rang out seconds after the shower of sparks at the keypad. Blood and brain matter exploded from both Rollins and Wilke’s heads nearly simultaneously.

 

“Whoa.” Clint said. “Play that again.”

 

Hill rewound the video a few seconds to play again.

 

“He got both of them with one shot.” Natasha said.

 

Steve felt nauseous.

 

In the video, the rest of the Strike Team hit the deck.

 

Shots continued to rain down, hitting the men unerringly, even as they lay flat on the ground.

 

One man tried to crawl around behind the burning chopper, but was shot through the flames.

 

“Holy shit.” Clint breathed.

 

“That was a hell of a shot.” Sam agreed.  

 

“Shooting downward, around an obstacle, with impaired visibility, with a cross wind, on a moving target.” Clint added. “There are probably only two guys in the world who could have made that shot.”

 

“Who’s the other one?" Fury asked.

 

“Me.” Clint said.

 

The second video was from a building adjacent to the sniper’s nest. It showed the shooter climb down a ladder attached to the outside of the building, drop to the ground, and walk away down an alley. 

 

The man stalking away from the scene with the rifle in hand was Bucky. Even dressed from head to toe in black body armor, with dark goggles and some sort of mask, Steve knew the set of those shoulders.

 

He understood the mask and goggles. Bucky had mostly been in the Middle East where sandstorms were common. They probably had been standard protective gear to the point he felt weird suited up without them.

 

However that was the point at which Steve's brain short circuited and he had to shift in his chair to due to pants that had suddenly become uncomfortable. He could only hope that Bucky was truly being controlled by someone or temporarily insane rather than turned against them, because when all of this was over he was really going to need Bucky to fuck him while wearing all that.

 

The video ended, and Fury addressed the group. “I think we all know that’s James Barnes, aka Winter Soldier, aka Bucky, aka Cuatro. He’s a highly trained operative with skills in hand to hand, unconventional warfare, close quarters battle, and _obviously_ , long range sharpshooting.” He closed the folder. “Shoot on sight.”

 

“No!” Steve shouted.

 

“What do you mean, no, Captain?” Fury asked with deadly calm. “That wasn’t a request. It was an order.”

 

The rest of the team looked at Steve.

  


“But by all means, let’s discuss this.” Fury continued before Steve could speak. “Because I’ve got a dead Strike Team, and Rumlow in there,” Fury pointed toward the wall. “Telling me that he told you days ago that Bucky Barnes was crazy. So please explain to me why you’re vetting SHIELD agents without my knowledge, especially one who told me in no uncertain terms to go fuck myself when I offered him a job eleven months ago, and refusing to shoot the man who just executed nine of my top agents.”

 

Steve sighed. “Barnes kidnapped my niece yesterday. He’s her biological father. He’s the only one who knows where she is, and if we kill him, there’s almost no hope of recovering her. She’s seven years old.”

 

Fury looked at Steve, his one good eye narrowed, obviously waiting for him to continue.

 

“I lied to Rumlow that I was observing Barnes for SHIELD to offer a reason for him being at the compound on Monday.” Steve continued.

 

“And why was he at the compound on Monday?” Fury asked.

 

“Because he was my boyfriend at the time, sir.”

 

Fury looked out into the distance and took a deep breath before focusing on Steve again. “Did you or any of your team have any knowledge of his intention to shoot up the helipad today?”

 

“No sir.” Steve shook his head. “I honestly don’t believe he had any intention of doing so before he arrived at the compound and saw Rumlow sparring with me. Whatever is going on, the confrontation he and Rumlow had seems to have sparked all of it. His behavior and demeanor completely changed, and the following day, he broke into the compound, disabled Scott’s vehicle, and picked Astrid up from school.”

 

“Someone broke into the Avengers compound and no one thought to tell me about it.” Fury said icily. “Are any weapons missing?”

 

“Not that we are aware of, sir.” Steve shook his head.

 

“Have you fucked anyone else who is a danger to national security?” Fury asked.

 

“No sir.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Is there anything else I need to know?”

 

“He thinks the Strike Team was behind the IED that killed his team. And he’s enhanced.” Steve said.

 

“He’s what?”

 

“He’s enhanced, sir. He has the super soldier serum. We don’t believe he knows it.” Steve said.

 

“ _‘We_  don’t believe he knows it'?” Fury asked. “Exactly how many people know he has the serum? How did he get it and when?”

 

“The team knew.” Tony replied.

 

He explained how they had found evidence of the serum during the DNA test, that the team had discussed the matter, and their observations about Barnes’ increased strength and stamina.

 

“So let me get this straight.” Fury stood and started pacing. “You find out that someone who may have a grudge against my department is enhanced, and you don’t notify _me_ , the person in charge of the team of enhanced individuals, and you discuss asking him to join the team, without talking to me about it? Is that about right?”

 

“Yes sir.” Steve said.

 

“You find this Barnes, and you bring him in here dead or alive.” Fury ordered. “We meet here for status report at 18:00 hours and none of you will be late unless you are in active pursuit, in which case I better be hearing it through the comms. Do we all understand one another?”

 

There were various murmurs of “Yes sir” as Fury left the room.

 

“What else do we have?” Steve asked. “Any direction after he left that alley? Any vehicle description?”

 

“Nothing.” Hill made a face. “He walked out of that alley and vanished from the face of the earth.”

 

“We saw him in that alley because he wanted us to see him.” Clint said. “He knew that camera was on him.”

 

“So let’s head out to the alley and figure out where he went.” Steve started to stand.

 

Seeing the alley didn’t help. Natasha counted off eleven ways that she could have gone after coming out of the alley.

 

The team split up and followed various routes, mostly for the sake of being able to tell Fury that they had. There was no trace of Barnes to be found.

 

The regrouped back at the alley.

 

“What are we missing?” Tony asked.

 

“The fact that he’s not working alone.” Bruce suggested.

 

Steve looked at him sharply.

 

“It’s a 5 hour drive from Newburgh to Montreal, but Barnes was there in a little over two hours.” Bruce pointed out.  “How did he get to Montreal so fast?”

 

“He would have to fly.” Wanda said.

 

“Tony flagged both Barnes’ and Astrid’s passports. We know he’s been in Canada and back, but it never dinged to Jarvis.” Bruce continued. “How could he fly into Canada and back, without using his passport or creating an international incident?”

 

“He was either in a military aircraft, or one with diplomatic privileges.” Steve nodded, following Bruce’s line of thinking.

 

“Pierce.” About four people said.

 

“I’m going to go to GWU and see Betty.” Bruce said. “See if Barnes or Pierce said anything in front of her, and find out how much Pierce was actually there yesterday.”

 

“That’s a good idea.” Steve agreed. “But do you think she’ll tell you anything?”

 

“Betty and I parted on good terms.” Bruce shrugged. “Her dad is the one who hates me.”

 

“Good luck.” Steve told him. “Anyone got any other ideas?”

 

“This might sound kind of crazy.” Scott suggested. “But you I know I specialize in the crazy plans.”

 

“What’s that?” Steve asked.

 

“Has anyone checked to see if he went home? I mean, he lives in DC, right? Where else would he keep all his stuff, like his guns and ammo and masks that make you shit yourself and whatever?”

 

“That’s _not_ the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Clint shrugged.

 

“He actually has his own apartment, and his parents’ house.” Steve shrugged. “He could be at either one. The house is more likely, because it’s got state of the art security and a couple outbuildings. Scott, come with me to the apartment. The rest of you check the house.”

 

Steve and Scott spent several minutes watching the outside of the apartment.

 

“We probably shouldn’t knock.” Scott shrugged. “You know, in case he’s in there and decides to come out shooting.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve agreed. “You wanna shrink down and open the lock for me?”

 

“My pleasure, Captain America!”

 

Once Scott had miniaturized himself, Steve picked him up carefully, and carried him to the front door. Scott ran across Steve’s hand, into the keyhole. A few moments later, Steve heard the tumblers click in the lock, and the door shifted slightly.

 

Steve pushed it open, and came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

 

“Don’t make me do this, Steve.” Bucky growled.

 

He looked like he had just woken up, but he also looked haggard. He had deep circles under his bloodshot eyes and hadn’t shaved in days.

 

“Buck, please just talk to me.” Steve pleaded, his hands raised.

 

“I think we’re way past talking.” Bucky shook his head.

 

“Where’s Astrid?” Steve asked.

 

“Safe.” Bucky said.

 

“Buck, please.”

 

“Steve, I told you she’s not safe around SHIELD. What’s the first thing you did this morning? Run straight to SHIELD.”

 

“ _They called me because you were shooting up the place_!” Steve not quite shouted. “Active shooter situations sometimes fall under Avengers jurisdiction, especially when it’s the Strike Team that you’re shooting at! I was ordered to shoot you on sight!”

 

“You disobeyed a direct order.” Bucky noted. “Wonder what they’ll bust you down to. Sargent America?”

 

“Buck.” Steve threw his head back and groaned in frustration. “Put the gun down and talk to me.”

 

“I have been talking to you.” Bucky said. “Who are you creating a distraction for?”

 

Scott had been making his way behind Bucky, and at that moment reverted back to his regular size.

 

Bucky heard him. He quickly swung the gun and hit Steve in the face, knocking him off balance. Bucky reached behind, grabbed Scott, dropped to his knees, and flipped Scott over Bucky’s head to land on Steve,

 

By the time they had disentangled themselves, Bucky had jumped over them and ran out the front door.

 

Steve scrambled up and chased him.  Bucky was only a few yards ahead, but ran as fast as Steve, and used anything he saw as an obstacle. He knocked over trash cans and threw a hubcap at Steve. He rounded a corner seconds ahead of Steve, but when Steve rounded the same corner, Bucky was nowhere to be seen.

 

Steve called his position over the comm to the rest of the team.

 

Tony and Rhodey were there in under two minutes, but couldn’t find Barnes’ heat signature.

 

The team (minus Bruce) spent over an hour looking before conceding defeat.

 

They made their way back to SHIELD, where they reviewed traffic and surveillance cameras, but couldn’t find any trace of Barnes.

 

Bruce returned from his visit with Betty to report that Bucky and Pierce had both checked in at the hospital early the previous morning, but said they had something important they had to do, and neither had been there all day yesterday. Pierce had been in and out today, but Bucky hadn’t been back yet. No one had heard from him, or from Becca.

 

“Astrid’s with Becca.” Natasha said. “Need to add her passport to the ding list.”

 

“Jarvis, you heard her.” Tony said.

 

Fury arrived promptly at 6 to go over their progress or lack thereof.

 

He wasn’t thrilled to find that Steve and Scott had been in the same apartment with Barnes before he escaped, but it did make him ask a question.

 

“Why is Barnes still in DC?”

 

“To mess with Rumlow’s head? To wait for a chance to kill Rumlow?” Clint offered.

 

“It doesn’t make a lot of sense.” Wanda shrugged. “He’s proven that he can get in and out of town. Why not leave and come back?”

 

Hill came in with trays of sandwiches and fruit. They stopped the meeting to eat.

 

Steve looked out the window, wondering where Astrid was, if she was afraid, if she missed him.

 

“He’s still here because he hasn’t finished whatever it is he’s going to do.” Natasha said.

 

Steve watched the sun setting over the Potomac River. It really was beautiful, and he didn’t take the time to watch nearly enough sunsets.

 

A glint of light made him blink and squint. He looked around to see which building the sun was reflecting off of.

 

It wasn’t a building.

 

Steve stood quickly and moved between Fury and the window.

 

“Don’t move.” He warned.

 

“Is it Barnes?” Fury asked.

 

“Yeah. The sunlight reflected off his arm.” Tony said, watching the same direction that Steve was.

 

“Everyone get down.” Hill told them.

 

Steve continued to stand directly in front of Fury so that Bucky couldn’t get a clean shot at him.

 

Tony suited up and stood next to him.

 

The rest of the team slid out of their chairs onto the floor.

 

Clint crawled on his belly toward the door. “Keep Barnes distracted!” He hissed.

 

“Rogers.” Fury said.

 

“He won’t shoot me, sir.”

 

One of the window panes exploded inward.

 

“You sure about that?” Fury asked.

 

“Yes sir.” Steve answered, still facing the empty window frame.


	15. Chapter 15

“Stay right up against our backs.” Tony warned, pressing his shoulder against Steve. “He can’t shoot through _me_ and he _won’t_ shoot through Steve, so he can’t get you.”

 

“He just shot through my bullet proof glass!” Fury shouted.

 

“He fired wide to the left.” Steve said. “That was to shake us up, see if he could get us to do anything stupid.”

 

“I’m so glad you have insight into the motivations of your mass murderer boyfriend!” Fury snarked. “How about enlightening us as to why he’s shooting at us?”

 

“I don’t know exactly, but I’m pretty sure it’s because he thinks SHIELD is responsible for the deaths of several people close to him.” Steve said.

 

Steve watched as Bucky stood from where he was crouched on the next section of roof and flipped a bird with his metal hand.

 

Tony started laughing. “It works!”

 

“I’m so glad you can be amused by rude gestures when someone is shooting at us!” Fury snapped.

 

Steve signed to Bucky to stand down. Bucky signed back for him to move.

 

Steve spread his hands and shook his head in a gesture he hoped conveyed that he wasn’t crazy.

 

Bucky raised the gun and aimed at Steve.

 

Steve again signed to stand down and put his hand on his hips.

 

Bucky lowered the gun, shook his head, and turned around to leave.

 

A shot whizzed by Bucky’s head.

 

Steve made a choked sound and rushed to the window.

 

Bucky hit the ground and turned his gun toward the direction the shot had come from. A second shot went over Bucky’s head.

 

Steve shouted “Stop!”

 

Bucky continued to watch whoever was shooting at him from the corner of the building out of Steve’s line of sight.

 

Steve spotted Clint on the opposite side a split second before Clint fired.

 

His shot hit Bucky in the side. He put his hand to the wound, then dropped his gun and slumped over.

 

“Got him.” Clint said across the comms.

 

“No!” Steve shouted, looking out the window to see if he could jump across to where Bucky was.

 

“It was a tranquilizer dart, Rogers! Calm the fuck down!” Hill said through the comms.

 

Clint shot Bucky a second time.

 

“I don’t know how long he’s going to stay down so we’d better move him quick.” Clint said.

 

“On it.” Tony flew out the window and Rhodey joined him moments later.

 

They carried Barnes back in through the broken plate glass window.

 

Hill appeared in the doorway, and Steve realized she was the one who had shot at Bucky to distract him from Clint.

 

“This way.” She directed. “Wanda, get that rifle.”

 

Wanda waved her hands and the gun which had been left on the other rooftop floated in through the broken window to settle on the table.

 

“Bring him in here.” Hill called, leading them down the hall.

 

“Somebody grab a couple blankets out of there.” She waved at a closet as they passed.

 

They carried Barnes into an interrogation room. Scott knelt to spread out one of the blankets. Natasha grabbed the other end to help him.

 

As soon as Tony moved aside, Sam stepped in. He began checking vitals, and advised that Barnes should be turned onto his side in case he vomited from the tranquilizer.

 

“He probably won’t be out long.” Sam warned, loosening Bucky’s jacket.

 

“Barton, Rogers, strip his weapons.” Fury ordered. “Everyone else, out.”

 

Clint unbuckled the holster and pushed it aside, while Steve unfasted Bucky’s belt and then pulled off his boots. The two of them pulled guns and knives from straps and pockets all over.

 

When they were finally satisfied that they had everything, Fury gathered up the pile of weapons and ordered them both out. They rolled Barnes onto his side as Sam had instructed.

 

Steve took one last look at Bucky, who moved slightly.

 

“Let me stay in here with him.” Steve said. “He’s starting to wake up.”

 

“Oh hell no.” Fury pointed at the door. “You are compromised. You already let him escape once today. I am not leaving you in here with him.”

 

“He also had the opportunity to shoot me, both at his apartment, and in the conference room.” Steve pointed out, following Fury from the room.

 

“So you’re both crazy.” Fury replied, leading the way into the attached observation room.

 

“Sir, he’s waking up.” Steve pleaded. “He’s going to be afraid … “

 

“PLEASE explain to me why you think I care about _hurting the feelings_ of someone who executed _nine_ of my men this morning?!” Fury shouted.

 

“Because when Barnes is afraid it makes him more dangerous.” Tony said.

 

“So my choices are a frightened, dangerous assassin locked in a secure room, or a semi-frightened, dangerous assassin locked in a secure room with a potential hostage?” Fury asked. “Let him wake up. Let’s see how stable he is, and _if_ I don’t think he’s going to murder the first person to walk through that door, I _might_ let Romanov go interrogate him.”

 

“You know she slept with him too, right?” Tony asked.

 

“Tony!” Steve groaned.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Fury threw up his hands. “What the hell?”

 

“Did you see the murder strut in the black kevlar with the mask and all?” Scott asked. “I am completely straight and I would have gotten down … okay, yep, shutting up now.”

 

Fury continued to glare at him.

 

“I’ll go in and talk to him.” Sam offered. “No, I have not slept with him.”

 

“Nobody is going in there until we see what we’re dealing with.” Fury said.

 

Barnes opened his eyes a few minutes later. He laid on the blanket, looking around, not moving anything but his eyes for several long moments.

 

He finally rolled onto his back and turned his head to look around.

 

After a moment, he sat up and scooted backwards until his back was against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him.

 

He sat quietly, staring at his feet.

 

“I don’t think he’s a danger.” Steve said, but Fury just glared at him.

 

They waited ten minutes. Bucky didn’t move.

 

“Okay, Wilson, go in for a minute. Just ask if he’s feeling okay, if he’s up to answering some questions. Just gauge him out for reactions.” Fury instructed.

 

Sam nodded, stretched, and walked out of the room.

 

Steve watched as Sam tapped gently on the door before opening it. Bucky turned his head to look.

 

“Hey man, how are you feeling?” Sam asked. “The tranq make you queasy? You need some water?”

 

“Just put a bullet in my head and get it over with.” Bucky said dully, again looking at his feet..

 

“No one is going to put a bullet in your head. We just want to talk right now. Are you up to answering some questions?” Sam replied gently.

 

“Bite my ass, Wilson.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Go ahead and send in the bad cop. I’m not telling you anything.”

 

“Barnes, don’t be like this, man.” Sam shook his head. “We’re trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Tell us what you know, and we’ll do everything we can to help you.

 

“I haven’t told anyone anything. And I won’t.” Bucky said. “That’s what you want to know, isn’t it? How many more people SHIELD has to kill?”

 

“SHIELD is not going to kill anyone.” Sam assured him.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

“But you seem pretty convinced that they will. Just talk to me, man. Tell me what you know. We’ll help you.” Sam pleaded.

 

Bucky shook his head and stared at his feet.

 

“Do you want me to send Steve in here?” Sam offered. “Will you talk to him?”

 

Bucky looked up at the two way mirror. “I will shoot your ass next time Rogers. You get between me and a target again and it’ll be the last thing you ever do.”

 

“Can we talk about that?” Sam asked. “Can you tell me why you were lined up to take a shot at the director of SHIELD?”

 

Bucky resumed staring at his feet.

 

“He’s scared.” Natasha murmured to Steve.

 

“You wanna maybe get up in one of these chairs? Would you be more comfortable?” Sam asked.

 

Bucky didn’t respond.

 

Sam sat down in the floor just beyond Bucky’s feet.

 

“Barnes.” Sam said softly. “Look at me.”

 

Bucky looked up at Sam, his face carefully neutral.

 

“Where’s Astrid?”

 

“Safe.”

 

“Barnes, she’s just a little girl. She’s gotta be scared. Just tell us where she is so we can bring her home.”

 

Bucky looked at Sam, his eyes slightly widened. “Don’t Sam. Don’t try to find her. Because if you find her, SHIELD can find her, and they will kill her.”

 

“Barnes, SHIELD is not going to kill a little girl.”

 

“They didn’t blink an eye at martyring a hundred kids in Syria.” Bucky said. “You really think they’d even hesitate over one kid here?”

 

“What’s he talking about, in Syria?” Tony asked.

 

“Hill, I want to know every time Barnes has been anywhere close to Syria.” Fury instructed.

 

“On it.” Hill nodded, clicking keys on her laptop.

 

“What happened in Syria, Barnes?”

 

“I was the one who made the call.” He said, staring at his feet. “I gave the team the order.”

 

“What call?” Sam asked.

 

He shrugged. “You probably know more than I do. Stark hacked the CIA and the DoD.”

 

“I want to hear your side.” Sam said.

 

Bucky didn’t answer.

 

“You want something to drink?” Sam asked. “I’m gonna grab a couple drinks and I’ll be back.”

 

Sam left the interrogation room and came back to the observation room.

 

“He doesn’t trust us.” Sam shook his head.

 

“Not even a little bit.” Fury agreed.

 

“I’m going to give him something to drink and tell him that we’ll talk more later.” Sam said. “Because I’m never gonna get anything from him at this rate.”

 

“We need to regroup and form a strategy.” Rhodey agreed.

 

“I’m gonna go give him some water or Gatorade or something.” Sam said, headed toward the door. “I’m not going to lose whatever trust I might have.”

 

Sam walked into the interrogation room a few moments later with a bottle of water and a bottle of Gatorade, which he sat down next to Bucky’s right hand. “Here you go, whichever one you want, or both.” He once again sat down near Bucky’s feet. “Do you want to talk to someone else? The rest of the team is here. I can send Clint or Scott in if you want me to.”

 

Bucky looked at his feet and didn’t answer.

“You wanna talk to someone with SHIELD? I can get you in front of just about any of them. You can say whatever you’ve got to say.”

 

Bucky still didn’t answer.

 

“All right, man. I’m gonna leave you alone for a while. You want me to tell Steve anything for you?”

 

Bucky raised his head and looked directly at the two way mirror, directly at where Steve stood, even though there was no way he could possibly see Steve through the glass.

 

“Tell him to go fuck himself.”

 

Sam left the room without saying anything else.

 

Fury motioned for everyone to follow him, and took the group back to the conference room.

 

“He thinks SHIELD is killing innocent people and doesn’t trust us because we hacked the CIA and the DoD. I want you to tell me everything. Period.” Fury instructed.

 

“We were trying to investigate him before we let him get close to Steve’s niece.” Tony said. “The more we looked into his past, the more questions we had.”

 

“We found the supersoldier serum.” Steve continued. “We found that he had been demoted for disobeying an order but couldn’t find out what the order was, or when it happened.”

 

“I’m guessing that Syria had something to do with it.” Hill said. “The Howling Commandos were in Syria the month before he was demoted, but I’m locked out of the records.”

 

“On whose authority?” Fury asked.

 

“Yours.” She replied, looking at him pointedly.

 

“I don’t even know anything about the Howling Commandos going to Syria, so why would I have locked the records?” Fury asked.

 

“You can look at it you want to.” Hill shrugged.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Fury shook his head. “Moving on. What else do you know?”

 

“Everything was fine until he came to the compound on Monday and saw us training with the Strike Team. He freaked out. We argued. He told me not to trust Rumlow.” Steve said.

 

“Exactly what did he say about Rumlow?” Fury asked.

 

“He said Rumlow couldn’t be trusted. Then he got the phone call about Secretary Ross and had to leave. We discussed it further on the phone while he was at the hospital. He said that Rumlow had fucked him over on a mission, but at the time he told me that he was not where he could speak freely, so he couldn’t give me any details.”

 

“So what you’re saying is, he found the Strike Team at the compound, but was called with an emergency almost immediately after, so the two of you didn’t have time to talk about it.” Fury frowned.

 

“Yes sir.” Steve nodded.

 

“Pierce was the one who called him about Ross, wasn’t he?” Fury asked.

 

“Yes sir.” Steve nodded again.

 

“Pierce is also the one who sent the Strike Team to train with the Avengers basically at the last minute.” Fury added. “The reasoning was to prepare them for the mission they were supposed to go on this morning, but this mission was routine for them. They really didn’t need any more training. Pierce was the one playing golf with Ross when he keeled over.”

 

“Pierce was also playing golf with Barnes’ father when he died two months ago.” Tony told them. “We were making a list of dead bodies around Barnes the other day, but last night we came to the conclusion that maybe we should be looking at the bodies surrounding Pierce.”

 

“We also know that Bucky was in Montreal a little over two hours after picking Astrid up at school, and this morning he was back in DC, but his passport was apparently never processed. We figure that Pierce most likely helped him by using either a military or diplomatic plane.” Steve said. “We also found out that the Strike Team was in the same province in Afghanistan the day the Howling Commandos were killed and were extracted the following morning.” Steve said.

 

“Exactly how many bodies are there around Barnes?” Fury asked.

 

“The Howling Commandos, last year. He was the only survivor. Both of his parents died in the past two months. Ross is not dead, but we understand it was a pretty near thing. And he said that SHIELD killed Astrid’s mother, but I don’t know what he means about that. She died on the day of the DC attack. She was a SHIELD employee.” Steve listed off.

 

“How serious were you and this guy?” Fury asked Steve.

 

Steve flushed. “He and I had discussed getting married in the future and possibly having another child.”

 

“You said everything changed after he saw the Strike Team, and before that you had no reason to believe that he was a danger to SHIELD.” Fury pressed.

 

“The more I think about it, things changed after he was at the hospital with Pierce.” Steve said. “Even after we argued about Rumlow, we apologized to each other. We seemed to be fine at that point. Then later that evening, he changed. He was cold and short with me and didn’t want to talk like he usually did. We’re pretty sure that’s when Pierce told him that the Avengers had investigated him. I have no idea what else Pierce may have told him, but the following day, he dropped everything, transferred money into offshore accounts, and took Astrid.”

 

“But instead of staying in Canada or wherever with her, he shows up in DC and executes the Strike Team on their way out.” Fury pointed out. “Who told him when and where?”

 

“Pierce.” most of the Avengers said.

 

“I really wish that you’d come to me about all this before the Strike Team was killed. I’ve had suspicions about Pierce for a while.” Fury sighed. “And by the way, I’m not a completely heartless bastard. I spent the afternoon trying to track where Barnes could have hidden his daughter. I thought I might have found something, but it turned out to be a dead end. He’s going to have to tell us where the kid is. He has international connections and knowledge of how to get someone in and out of a country.”

 

“So what’s the plan, boss?” Hill asked.

 

“We put Barnes in a holding cell for tonight. I’m going to override and give Hill access to any and all SHIELD data, so see what you can do to get into that data and tell me what the hell happened in Syria, and everything on the explosion that killed the Howling Commandos. Rogers and Wilson, we’re going to work on a psychological profile on Barnes, although I’m pretty sure that a large portion of it is going to be something about his godfather manipulating him during his grief. Romanoff and Barton, I want you two watching Pierce.”

 

He stood and turned toward the door. “For the moment, Stark and Rhodes, I want the two of you escorting Barnes to the holding cell.

 

Steve followed them down the hall. Fury just shook his head and didn’t say anything.

 

When they reached the interrogation room, Fury placed his hand on the scanner to unlock the door. Before he opened it, he pulled a gun out of his shoulder holster and held it at head level.

 

He then nodded at Tony to open the door.

 

Tony pushed the door open slowly. “Barnes?”

 

There was no answer.

 

Tony stepped into the room.

 

Steve looked around him to see that Bucky was no longer sitting on the blanket.

 

Tony pulled the door partially closed to he could look behind it.

 

“Son of a bitch.” he said a little breathlessly.

 

Rhodey, Steve, and Fury all pushed into the room to see what he was talking about.

 

The two way mirror was smashed, and Barnes was nowhere to be seen.

 

Fury shoved Steve aside and ran two doors up the hall.

 

Steve, Tony, and Rhodey followed to find Fury looking into an empty room.

 

“What was in here?” Steve asked.

 

“Rumlow.” Fury said.


	16. Chapter 16

“Put this building on lockdown  _ NOW _ !” Fury shouted into the comms. “I need every available eye on every available security feed! Observe only, do  _ NOT _ engage! The last thing we need is this motherfucker spooked!”

 

“You’re kidding me.” Hill replied. “He’s out? How?”

 

“Smashed the window.” Fury answered. “Rumlow’s missing too.”

 

Fury, Steve, Tony, and Rhodey returned to the conference room, where Hill, Natasha, and Bruce were scanning past security feeds on laptops while Scott and Clint were monitoring the live feeds on the bigger screens. Sam was guarding the door with a gun.

 

“I’ve got Barnes’ escape.” Natasha called. 

 

Steve and Fury both stood behind her to watch over her shoulder. 

 

She had the feed from the security camera that monitored the hall outside the interrogation and observation rooms. The camera shook at what was apparently Bucky smashing the window between the rooms. He came out of the door of the observation room a few minutes later, with at least the majority of the weapons they had removed from him. He looked both ways in the hall, and then headed away from the conference room, and the room where Rumlow had been. 

 

“Hill, get the feed for the office where Rumlow was.” Fury ordered. “Looks like Barnes went the other direction.”

 

On Natasha’s screen, Bucky walked down the hall slowly, one gun raised in front of him, keeping his back against the wall, frequently looking behind him. He moved out of range of one camera, but never materialized onto the next one. 

 

“Where did he go?” Natasha asked. “There’s only like two feet of space between where the one camera ends and the next one begins.”

 

“Barton and Lang, get in those vents.” Fury told them. 

 

Scott put his helmet on, and he and Clint both climbed up on the table. Scott pressed the button on his hand to shrink himself. Clint scooped him up, but him in an empty compartment on his belt, and climbed into the vent.

 

“Rumlow left the room alone.” Hill announced. “And armed.”

 

“If these two idiots decide to have a shootout in my building, I will be very displeased.” Fury said, his mouth tight. 

 

“Hey guys?”  Clint called over the comms. “He’s not in the vents. I’m at the one nearest to where he disappeared. There’s a shit ton of dust in here and it hasn’t been disturbed.”

 

“Then where did he go?” Tony frowned. “Jarvis, scan the building for heat signatures.”

 

Tony pressed buttons on his wrist to project screens with maps of the building. Jarvis began filling in glowing dots, and then names next to the dots. 

 

“You sure, J?” Tony asked, frowning.

 

“Yes sir.” the disembodied voice replied. 

 

“He’s not in the building.” Tony said. “I don’t have any unidentified heat signatures. Most of the staff have gone home already. There’s only us and a handful of other people in the building.”

 

“Is Pierce in the building?” Steve asked. 

 

“No.” Tony shook his head. 

 

“Where’s Rumlow?” Fury asked.

 

Tony pointed to a dot. “Headed down in the northwest staircase. Currently between 44th and 43rd floors.”

 

“Rhodes, you intercept Rumlow and bring him back here.” Fury directed. 

 

Rhodey left the room.

 

“Okay, this is weird.” Tony said. “I have several elevators moving but there are no heat signatures in any of them.”

 

“Someone’s waiting above or below, for the elevator to come to them?” Wanda asked. 

 

“No. No one near them. It’s like someone got on, pressed a button, and got out before they started moving.” Tony said. 

 

“Creating a diversion.” Hill suggested.

 

“Buck should know that we can scan for heat signatures, so why would he move elevators to create a diversion if he knows we can tell there’s no one in them?” Steve asked. 

 

“Um guys?” Bruce said. “He hasn’t left the building. All the exterior doors are locked at 7 pm. You have to have a keycard to get through, and all the keycards that have been scanned this evening have matched to the person scanning them.”

 

"He hasn't left, but he's not here either." Steve looked from one monitor to another as if he could will Bucky to come into view. 

 

"Ok, so let's go back and review this." Bruce suggested. "What do we know?"

 

"We took him down way too easily for someone of his skill set." Natasha said.

 

"He let us see him on that rooftop." Steve nodded. "He had already mentioned that the sun would reflect off the arm and he would have to do something about the chrome before going on missions."

 

"He gave up on that shot way too easy." Clint added, climbing out of the vent. "I have personally seen Barnes sit in a nest for almost 24 hours waiting for a clear shot. No way he just gave up in 5 minutes because Steve was standing in front of his target."

 

He took Scott out of the compartment on his belt and put him on the table. Clint hopped down while Scott returned himself to normal size and took off his helmet. 

 

"Either he wanted to get in this building, or he's a distraction to keep us from something." Hill offered.

 

“Not to mention that if Fury was actually his target, why is he not trying to get to him now?” Scott said. “Or Rumlow, if Rumlow was the real target?”

 

“Nat said he was afraid.” Wanda said. “What is he afraid of?”

 

“He’s afraid SHIELD is going to kill Astrid.” Sam called, still standing sentinel at the door.

 

“He’s afraid he won’t see her again.” Scott added.

 

“He’s afraid of something else.” Nat shook her head. “I really think he’s afraid of us, but something else too.”

 

“Is he in the building and somehow evading the cameras, or did he get out somehow?” Steve asked. “Tony, is there a way he could be disguising his heat signature?”

 

“I don’t know of anything, but I can’t see any other way.” Tony said, still watching the map. “He has to be doing it somehow.”

 

“Son of a bitch, they got one operational.” Fury sighed and put his hand to his forehead. 

 

“Who got one of what operational?” Steve asked.

 

“Some super top secret SHIELD tech.” Fury shook his head. “Dr Arnim Zola on our R&D team. He’s been experimenting with taking the tech used to hide Stealth bombers from detection and adapt it to individual use. He was trying to make a device that would hide heat signatures and warp the visual fields of surveillance cameras so a person wouldn’t be seen. You can still see them with your own two eyes, but you wouldn’t be able to see them through cameras. Pierce told me that the last update failed human testing.”

 

“Pierce is not exactly honest sometimes.” Natasha pointed out. 

 

“So what you’re saying is that he could be anywhere in the building and we wouldn’t know unless we put actual physical eyes on him.” Steve said. 

 

“And the guy who has that tech is an expert in avoiding detection under normal circumstances.” Clint added. “This is gonna be fun.”

 

“So where would he go in this building, if he knew we couldn’t track him?” Wanda asked. 

 

“Go after his target or targets.” Bruce named off. “Go to the labs. Go to the weapons storage. Go to the executive offices. I mean, we don’t know what his objective is, so … ?” He shrugged. 

 

“Wait a minute.” Tony said. “This device throws off scanners and sensors, so we can’t see him electronically, right?”

 

“Right?” Fury raised his eyebrow. 

 

“It doesn’t change the properties of the person, it changes … “ Tony trailed off. “Jarvis, scan the building for adamantium.”

 

“Adamantium detected in three locations, sir.” Jarvis advised. 

 

Tony’s screens changed. 

 

“Lab, weapons storage, there.” Tony pointed. “He’s actually on one of the elevators.”

 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. 

 

”I  _ made _ that arm.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I know what it looks like.”

 

“What’s the fastest way to wherever he’s going?” Steve asked.

 

“Elevator button is programmed for … the records department.” Hill informed them. “Weird. There’s really no way to get you there before the elevator will get there, but you can jump on the next elevator and I will program it for express to that department.”

 

“On it.” Steve was already at the door when Fury’s voice stopped him. “Where in the hell do you think you’re going?”

 

“Records.” 

 

“Oh no.” Fury shook his head. “We’ve already discussed this. You are nowhere in the same galaxy as objective when it comes to this guy.”

 

“With all due respect sir, he won’t kill me.” Steve pleaded. “I can’t guarantee that as far as anyone else. I won’t engage him as long as he’s not destroying anything or threatening anyone. I’m just going to see what he’s doing.”

 

Fury looked at him for a full thirty seconds. 

 

“I want to know what he’s doing.” Fury agreed. “Okay. Rogers, Stark, Barton, Lang. The four of you head down to records. Do not engage without backup. Observe. Let me know what he’s doing.”

 

“Yes sir.” Steve said. 

 

“Rogers, you had better not make me sorry I sent you.” Fury warned one last time.


	17. Chapter 17

“Don’t put us out directly in records.” Steve said to Hill. “Put us a floor above or below. We’re sitting ducks when the elevator dings open if he’s standing in front of the door. We’ll take the stairs or the vents to get to Records. Then everyone, be careful. We don’t want to spook him. Observe only unless he’s destroying data or someone is in danger. Morse Code on the comms if we have to.”

“Yes sir.” Scott nodded.

“Elevator six, and I’ll put you on the floor above.” Hill said, clicking keys on her laptop. “Tony, can you leave me those displays, showing the locations of everyone in the building?”

Tony gave Jarvis a command, and the maps shifted to Bruce’s laptop where he sat next to her.

“I’m also plugging Jarvis into the mainframe, figuratively speaking, of course, so he can monitor whatever Barnes does to the computers before we get there and hopefully back up data before it’s destroyed.” Tony told Fury.

“Steve.” Bruce said, and everyone turned to look at him. “You've got to remember this guy is grieving. He just lost both of his parents. He may not be completely mentally stable.”

“Barnes just found out Sharon was dead.” Sam pointed out. “You lost her three years ago, but basically he just lost her too. Not to mention that you said he does remember the IED. He was with his mom when she died. There’s a good chance this has stirred up his PTSD over his team, and god only knows what Pierce is filling his head with.”

“And he’s a lot more likely to believe Pierce, who he’s known his whole life.” Natasha added. “Throwing out our suspicions about Pierce probably won’t win him over to our side.”

“Understood.” Steve nodded.  

The four Avengers walked to the elevator. The fastest elevator ride any of them had ever taken in that building dropped them off on the fifth floor, in the accounting department. Once again, Scott shrunk himself down, was put into Clint’s belt, and the two of them climbed into the vents.

Tony and Steve quietly crept down the stairs and through the door that opened to the Records floor. Tony whispered to Jarvis, who spoke into the comms remotely so that Tony wouldn’t be overheard.

“We’re at the stairs. I’ll go right, Cap go left. Toggle the comm if you spot him.”

Thankfully Barnes hadn’t turned on the lights in that area of the department, so the two men stayed against the walls and in the shadows as they made their way around the perimeter of the room.

“Got him.” Clint whispered across the comms.

“Where?” Steve and Tony whispered back.

“Looks like a management office, the northwest side of the floor toward the back.” Clint answered.

“What’s he doing?” Tony asked.

“There are three computers in there. He’s moving back and forth between the three of them.”

“Jarvis, what’s he looking at?” Tony asked.

“Sir, those are servers where classified information is stored.” Jarvis answered. “Those computers can only be accessed with an Alpha Level password. He has apparently accessed all three and is running different searches on each one.”

“What is he searching?” Fury asked.

“One is searching for mentions of Syria before and during the time the Howling Commandos were there, before Captain Barnes was demoted. One is searching for mentions of Afghanistan in the month prior to the deaths of the Howling Commandos. One is searching for mentions of the Avengers within the past month.” Jarvis reported.

“Whose password is he using to access these files?” Fury asked.

“Yours, Director.” Jarvis said.

“So am I safe to presume that whatever Barnes is doing, he’s trying to frame me for it?” Fury snapped.

“It would seem so, sir.” Jarvis answered.

“Is he deleting or altering any files?” Hill asked.

“No. He is only copying the records that match his search terms to external drives.”

“I get why he’s trying to pull classified records relating to the death of his team, and I’m guessing that whatever happened in Syria led to what happened to his team.” Bruce said. “But why is he pulling recent records on us?"

Steve had continued to circle around the perimeter, and now was outside the open door of an office with the light on.

He waited for a moment, but heard nothing coming from inside the room.

He lifted the shield off of his back, slipped it into place on his arm, and turned toward the door, crouching low.

Just as he started to move in front of the doorway, the door was kicked shut.

Steve managed to get the edge of the shield into the doorframe so that Bucky couldn’t close it all the way. Bucky kicked against the shield at the same time that Steve tried to shove himself forward and get into the room.

“Do you want me to tranq him again?” Clint hissed into the comms.

“Buck, stop!” Steve shouted.

“See what he does.” Fury instructed. “Rogers, you were not supposed to engage!”

“I wasn’t trying to engage!” Steve said. “I was trying to observe!”

Bucky pulled Steve into the room and threw him halfway across the floor, slamming the door behind him, fired a shot into the ceiling next to the vent, and locked the door.

“Clint!” Steve shouted.

“Barton? Are you okay?” Hill said sounding slightly panicked.

“Barton, get out of there!” Fury ordered.

“I’m fine.” Clint said quickly. “He shot on the other side from where I was. I’m backed up to the junction of the vents.”

“How the hell did he know where you were?” Sam asked. “I can’t ever find you when you’re in the events.”

“He’s enhanced.” Nat said. “He probably has enhanced hearing like Steve.”

“Shit.” Clint groaned. “Didn’t think about that.”

Bucky continued to point the gun at Steve, stomping over to where Steve had sat up and was starting to get to his feet.

He reached forward, took the comm from Steve’s ear, and put it in his own, but Steve could still hear the voices of his team due to his enhanced hearing.

“Rogers!” Fury growled

“He’s in the room with Barnes.” Hill said.

“You want me to put eyes on them?” Clint asked.

“No, stay back.” Fury cautioned. “He may not give you a warning shot next time.”

”I’m outside the door.” Tony called through the comm. “What do you want me to do?”

“Wait.” Fury told him. “Rogers.”

Bucky toggled the comm and nodded at Steve.

“I’m okay.” Steve said.

“What’s going on in there?” Fury asked.

Bucky continued to hold the gun on Steve and didn’t reach for the comm again.

“Bucky put the gun down and talk to me.” Steve pleaded.

“I won’t hurt anyone on your team.” Bucky said. “If you’ll let me finish what I’m doing here and leave.”

“Rogers.” Fury repeated.

“I can see them, sir.” Scott’s voice came across the comm. “Barnes is pointing a weapon at Captain America, but they appear to be talking.”

Bucky turned the gun toward the ceiling.

“Buck, no! You can’t hear him! You can’t tell where he is! Scott, get back!”

“Steve doesn’t have the comm in his ear.” Scott reported. “I’m falling back. Barnes pointed a gun at the ceiling.”

“Everyone stay the fuck away from him!” Fury ordered.

“Buck, please.” Steve said. “Tell me what you’re doing. We’ll help you. We know you want to avenge your team. Tell us how to help you. The Strike Team … “

“You think that’s what the Strike Team was about?” Bucky frowned. “You really don’t know?  Or do you think I don’t know?”

“Nothing you’re saying is making sense to me.” Steve shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if you explain it to me, I’ll do everything I can to help you. I’ve never lied to you. I didn’t tell you that the Avengers had investigated you and I probably should have. We were trying to make sure you were safe to be around Astrid.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I had hostage crisis negotiation training too, Steve.”

“That’s not what this is about.” Steve threw his head back and groaned. “Holy hell, Buck, two days ago I was planning to spend the rest of my life with you. Then you kidnapped our kid and killed a bunch of people and I still kinda want you to come home but I also really want to kick your ass right this minute.”

“Don’t try to charm me Rogers.” Bucky snorted. “I heard what you said. Astrid might be a sacrifice you’re willing to make, but I’m not willing.”

“What?” Steve was horror stricken. “You can’t believe that I would ever even think that. Buck, I gave up active duty for that kid. I would never let anything happen to her. That’s not negotiable.”

“I heard you, Steve.” Bucky repeated slowly. “Your exact words were ‘that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.’ Well, I’m not.”

“Bucky, no.” Steve shook his head. “Please just tell me she’s okay. You don’t even have to tell me where she is. I just want to know that she’s safe and being taken care of and not afraid.”

“She’s fine.” Bucky nodded. “She’s safe, and she’s out of the country. SHIELD will never find her.”

“What is going on with SHIELD? Why are so determined they’re out to kill everyone?”

“Steve. It’s not going to work on me.”

Suddenly Steve’s voice, loud and hollow sounding, came through the door.

“The price of freedom is high. It always has been. But that's a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

Bucky frowned and looked from Steve to the door and back.

“The fuck?”

“That was from a speech I made after the attack on DC. It was about protecting and rebuilding our country. I didn’t even mention Astrid, and I certainly wouldn’t have agreed that she was a sacrifice I was willing to make. I told you, Buck. That kid was the only reason I didn’t eat my gun some nights after the DC attack.”

Bucky looked as horrified as Steve felt. “That’s not … “

“Can we start this conversation over again?” Steve asked gently.

“They’re listening to us.” Bucky looked at the door, then at the hole he’d shot in the ceiling. “They turned off your comm so we can’t hear them, but they’re listening to us.”

“They’re my team.” Steve told him. “I trust them.”

“Steve.” Bucky shook his head. “You can’t trust anyone right now. SHIELD is dirty. It goes a whole lot farther than you think.”

“Then let’s get out of here and go talk somewhere that no one can hear us.” Steve offered.

“We would have to be able to get out of here first.”

Bucky walked back over the computers, checked each one, and then pocketed the three flash drives.

“You ever go full Butch and Sundance?” Bucky asked, his eyes gleaming wickedly.


	18. Chapter 18

 

“Are you completely _insane_ ?” Steve asked. “Are you absolutely out of your fucking mind? Number one, these are my friends, my _family_ even, and Astrid’s family! Number two, they are The Avengers! This is not some local police SWAT team! You do not run out to them guns a-blazing and hope for the best!”

He would have continued but he noticed Bucky trying not to laugh.

“Steve I wouldn't do that anyway. That's not my style. It's more your style, except with you it wouldn't be guns, it would be fists flying and the Super Frisbee.”

They heard Tony laugh outside the door. "Your boy has your number, Cap."

“ _I told you they could hear us!_ ” Bucky mouthed.

Steve nodded.

Bucky went over to the copier and grabbed several sheets of paper.  He picked up the tape dispenser from the desk, climbed up on the desk, and taped paper over the vent and the bullet hole in the ceiling.

Steve held up a finger to Bucky as he walked over to where the shield still lay on the floor. He picked up it up, removing the backup comm piece attached to the harness of the shield because Steve had a tendency to lose them in battle. Fortunately whoever had killed Steve’s original comm hadn't remembered to turn that one off, and it was live when Steve turned it on.

“ … down there to back up Stark.” Fury was saying.

“So what's the play?” Steve asked Bucky, loud enough to be overheard.

“Tony's outside the door. Clint and Scott are in the vents. Unless you think you can kick your way through the wall, we're kind of stuck in here.” Bucky pointed to the window as he said it.

Steve nodded as he walked over and looked out the window. They were on the fourth floor but only one story above the atrium roof. They could just jump onto the solid part of the roof, slide down the sloping glass, and find some place to climb down that was a lot closer to the ground.  

“Will you give us one hour?” Steve asked loudly toward the door. He didn’t talk into the backup comm, hoping that everyone had forgotten he had it.”Let me talk to him for one hour. If we don't get anywhere, then you can come get me out.”

“What do we say?” Bruce asked.

“My Steve-Is-About-To-Do-Something-Stupid senses are tingling.” Sam answered.

“Let's give him a few minutes to talk to Barnes.” Fury said. “This is the best opportunity we've had so far to establish some kind of rapport with him.”

“I don't like it.” Natasha replied.

“Barnes had a point.” Scott told them. “Tony's at the door. I'm in the vents. Clint is in the vents. They can't really go anywhere.”

“You guys do know that Barnes is a master of escape, right?” Clint asked. “Houdini.”

“Well if he tries, we’ll just track the adamantium in the arm again.” Tony said.

Bucky nodded, shoulders slightly relaxed as he had the answer to how they had found him.

“At this point we don't have much to lose.” Wanda advised. “We haven’t made any inroads with Barnes any other way.”

“Tell him he's got one hour.” Fury ordered. “Not a second more. And they had better be talking and not fucking in there.”

“Cap.” Tony called out.

“Yeah?” Steve answered.

“Fury said you have one hour. In sixty minutes and two seconds, I’m blasting this door down.”

“Understood.” Steve replied.

“I’ll be waiting right here.” Tony continued. “If you need exfil before that, let me know.”

“Copy that.” Steve said.

Steve walked over to the window again. Bucky hissed so softly that no one who wasn’t enhanced could have heard.

Steve turned to look. Bucky shook his head and signalled Steve to wait.

They stood still, listening until they heard Natasha over the comms.

“We’re in position.”

Bucky walked over to Steve, leaning in close.

“On three, we run and dive through the window, with the shield in front of us.” He whispered, his voice barely louder than his breathing. “Stay as close to me as you can.”

“Where are we going once we’re out?” Steve whispered back.

“First stop, maintenance.”

Steve frowned in surprise.

“ _Trust me_.” Bucky mouthed.

“Hey Cap? Everything okay in there?” Sam called.

“Yeah. It’s fine.” Steve called back.

Bucky tugged him backwards, almost to the door. He held his metal arm up toward the window, and held up one finger.

Steve tightened the straps on the shield, holding it on his right arm. He and Bucky grabbed onto each other with their other hands.

Bucky held up a second finger, looking at Steve.

Steve nodded.

He held up the third finger, and they surged forward together, Steve holding the shield in front of their heads and Bucky’s metal hand grabbing one of the straps to help Steve brace it.

They hit the thick plate glass at full run and crashed through it seconds before chaos erupted on the comms.

Bucky threw his weight to the right to make sure they landed on solid roof and not skylights. They hit hard and rolled to dispel some of the energy.

Tony was blasting the remaining broken glass out of the way so he could fly out the broken window.

Clint was at the window, firing at them. Steve held the shield over them, covering as much of Bucky and himself as possible.

They slid down the skylights as Fury shouted over the comm for Tony to watch them and not engage unless Steve was in danger.

“Uh, yeah, I hate to tell you this, but I think they’re eloping.” Scott said.

They ended up at an edge of the roof that was only 15 feet above the ground, so they held onto the sides and dropped themselves to the ground.

They ran back toward the main entrance. Bucky pulled out a gun, shooting the glass out of a panel next to the door seconds before Steve crashed through it shield first.

“What the hell are they doing?” Tony asked. “They broke out to break back in?”

The two poor security guards in the lobby hid under the reception desk as Steve and Bucky ran through, then veered off into a hallway to take the stairs down to the maintenance department.

Once there, Bucky kicked the door open, and shouted at Steve to barricade it.

“That would be a lot easier if you hadn’t just broken it!”

“I didn’t kick it that hard! Just figure something out!”

Steve dragged a metal workbench full of tools in front of the door and turned to find Bucky frantically searching through the supply shelves.

“What are you looking for?”

“Bird B Gone, or something like that. It’s copper mesh in a roll. They use it to keep birds out of exterior vents and openings.”

The two of them threw things to one side or the other until they both spotted the bright orange box at nearly the same time.

“This!” Bucky held the package to Steve. “Help me wrap my arm.”

Bucky tore the box open and grabbed the end of the roll, holding it against his shoulder. Steve caught on quickly, wrapping the mesh around Bucky’s arm from shoulder to hand, wrapping between the fingers as much as he could to give Bucky some freedom of movement of his fingers.

“Drop the shield and come on.”

“What? No! This is useful! It keeps people from shooting us!”

“It has a tracker in it!” Bucky hissed. “They won’t shoot us if they can’t find us!” He pulled out something that looked like a late 90s pager. “This hides us from sensors and security cameras.”

“Where are we going?” Steve asked.

“Out of here.”

Steve left the shield on a table. Bucky pressed himself close to Steve’s left side. They made their way to the service elevator at the back of the room.

“Stark!” Hill shouted across the comms. “I’ve lost the trace on Barnes’ arm!”

“What?”

“I was following them on the screens. Steve’s shield tracker and Barnes’ arm. They went into the maintenance department. I’ve lost the signal on Barnes and the shield isn’t moving.”

“Holy shit, he built a Faraday cage for his arm.” Tony said. “If he’s not crazy, we’re definitely recruiting him.”

"Ok seriously?" Bruce replied. "If he can MacGyver a Faraday cage that quickly in some random maintenance shop he never set foot in before, I'd recruit him even if he is crazy."

They got into the elevator. Bucky pressed the button for the ground floor.

“Give me a boost.” He said softly.

Steve linked his hands together, forming a step for Bucky, who then climbed onto Steve’s shoulders and pushed aside a panel in the roof of the elevator. He crawled through to the top of the car, then reached his metal arm down to pull Steve up with him.

They put the panel back into place before crawling into a vent shaft. Steve followed Bucky, who disturbingly seemed as comfortable in the vents as Clint did.

Tony and Natasha called over the comms that Barnes and Rogers were no longer in the maintenance department.

"Where did they go?" Fury asked.

"If they left in the maintenance elevator they could be anywhere in the building by now." Hill sighed. "They're both cloaked now."

"The maintenance elevator is stopped on the first floor." Bruce said. "They could have waited for you guys to go down the stairs and gone back out the same way they got in."

"I think it's more likely Barnes left the building the first chance he got." Clint suggested. "He got his data, he got Steve, he got gone."

The chatter on the comms devolved into an argument over whether they had left the building and a second one over whether Steve was a hostage or an accomplice.

After about the fourth turn in the ductwork, Bucky stopped and opened a vent. He dropped down into a room, and Steve followed him.

They were in the kitchen.

“What are we doing here?”

“I’m fucking starving.”

Steve clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, but his shoulders shook.

Bucky opened the nearest refrigerator.

“Hell yeah.”

He grabbed a package of cooked chicken breasts and a head of lettuce. He wrapped lettuce leaves around chicken and started eating it like a burrito.

Steve shrugged, made his own chicken lettuce wrap, and ate with him.

They each ate three chicken breasts wrapped in lettuce. Bucky rummaged further in the fridge and found a box of individually wrapped cheese sticks. He gave Steve a handful, stuffed several in one of the pouches on his belt, and ate two. He then pulled out several individual milk cartons to wash everything down.

Steve grabbed a couple bananas from one of the counters and offered them to Bucky, who muttered something about low hanging fruit and stuffed them into another strap on his belt.

“Come on.” Bucky took Steve’s hand and led him down the hall.

“Where are we going now?”

“HR.”

“Why HR?”

“Because it’s close by, it’s comfortable, and they won’t look for us there.”

Steve shrugged and followed him down the hall.

As if to confirm what Bucky had said, Fury called out a location within the building for each Avenger to check. Human Resources was not one of them.

Only the upper management of the HR department had locked doors, so they found a door marked _Elizabeth Teague, Health and Safety Officer_ and went inside. Helpfully, she didn't have a vent in her office.

She did have nice plush leather chairs in her office, so Steve and Bucky sat down.

“Buck.”

Steve waited until Bucky looked at him.

"Where is Astrid?"

"She's safe."

"Bucky, please. I know how much you love her. I know you would never hurt her. But you've got to know by now how much I love her too. I just want to know that she's okay, that someone is taking care of her."

Bucky sighed. "She's in Genovia. I chartered a private jet and Becca flew to Genovia with her. They landed at the palace's private airstrip so there's no record of Becca's passport being scanned. Mia is putting them up in a diplomatic apartment with her personal security, who I trained by the way, so no one knows they are there."

"You call the Queen of Genovia by her first name?"

Bucky shrugged. "We've known each other since 9th grade."

"She's one of the girls in the picture on your dresser." Steve said, the recognition clicking into place.

"Yeah."

“Thank you for making sure she was safe.” Steve shook his head. “But I don’t understand why you didn’t come to me, why didn't you tell me that you felt she was in danger.”

”Steve, SHIELD is dirty! SHIELD was behind the terrorist attack on DC, not some random Islamic extremist group. They killed Sharon, they killed your wife, they killed Tony's parents, and they killed my team. SHIELD. Not the Ten Rings. Not Al-Qaeda. Not the Foot Clan from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.”

“Can you prove it?” Steve asked.

“That’s what I was looking for in the Records department. There are some recordings that exist. I heard one, talking about staging another attack, maybe on the Avengers this time. The other person said that they couldn’t guarantee Astrid’s safety and you said that was a sacrifice you were willing to make. I had to get her out of there. I couldn't take a chance with her safety."

“But now you know the tape was altered.”

“Yeah.”

“How did you find out about SHIELD?”

“Syria. Well, not on the Syria mission, but that’s what started all of it.”

“Buck, what happened in Syria?”

He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. “The order I disobeyed? The reason I got busted down from major?" He looked at Steve. "The team was sent to Syria. Our briefing said that the IS had seized a factory and there was concern that it was being converted to make chemical weapons. We were ordered to blow the building. When we got there, we found that the IS was holding civilian hostages including children in the building. I reported it to Command. Their response was “Understood, proceed as ordered.” The team and I talked about it. We agreed that we weren’t blowing up kids, no matter whose kids they were. We rescued the civilians and then blew the building. I took the blame for everything, told Command that I ordered the team to do it my way. At my court martial hearing they gave some bullshit about the situation being so volatile that we couldn't wait for backup. They couldn't push too much because they couldn't take the chance on the American public finding out that the US Army had been ordered to blow up 100 kids. I got busted down to Captain for it but I would do the same thing again. So fast forward two months. We got sent to Afghanistan with the Strike Team, going to take down a terrorist cell. We got it done, and afterwards, we all went out to a bar. We were all drinking, and two of the Strike Team guys got into a fistfight. We broke it up and the rest of their team dragged them outside to calm down. My team and I decided to head back to our safehouse, but on our way out we heard loud voices around back, so Morita and I walked around there to make sure everything was okay. Rumlow was going on to Rollins about how we fucked up in Syria, that we were supposed to let the women and children die because SHIELD needed the public outraged. Rollins told him that there would be other missions. They were arguing about it, and Rumlow said that the Syria mission was a chance they had been waiting for ever since SHIELD blew up DC, that SHIELD needed the public afraid and willing to give up control to be protected. We tried to sneak away quietly but apparently they figured out that they had been overheard, because the next day my team was dead.”

“Buck, I’m so sorry.” Steve reached over and squeezed his hand.

They were both silent for a moment.

“You said shooting the Strike Team wasn’t about revenge for your men. What was it about?”

“Stopping them from going on that mission.”

“Why, Buck? They were going to take down a weapons dealer.”

“No. They were going to steal the weapons from the arms dealer. Those weapons were going to be used to stage another attack on American soil. Some random Islamic group was going to be framed for it. Just one more bullet point for SHIELD to convince the American public that we need their protection.”

"I believe you. And the team is going to believe you. You've got to let us help you."

"Steve, we can't trust anyone. And especially not Fury. He was the one who sanctioned the Syria mission."

"Buck, I swear to you that Fury knew nothing about Syria. When you mentioned it to Sam he was frantically searching for intel because he didn't know the Commandos had ever been to Syria."

Bucky stared at him for several long moments.

"Look, there's something else that we're pretty sure you don't know." Steve sighed. "That wasn't an experimental antibiotic they gave you after the explosion. It was the same serum they gave me."

Bucky continued to stare at him but realization slowly spread across his face followed by a soft smile.

"I'm not crazy." He said. "I really am stronger and faster."

"And hungrier." Steve agreed.

"And hornier." Bucky shrugged.

"Don't." Steve shook his head, blushing. "We have to concentrate on the task at hand."

Bucky gave Steve a long, appraising look from head to toe.

Steve huffed and folded his arms.

Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled a burner phone out of a pocket on his belt. He signaled for Steve to turn off the comm to prevent feedback. He thumbed it on, dialed an international number, and pressed the speakerphone button.

A sweet, feminine voice answered the phone. "Genovian Illegal Immigration, how may I help you?"

"Very funny, Mia. You're hilarious. Could you put my daughter on the phone or have her call me back in a few minutes? I can't believe she hasn't been harassing you to call me already."

Mia hesitated long enough that the hair on the back of Steve's neck started to rise.

"Bucky, they're not here yet."

"Mia, what do you mean they're not there yet? I put them on a plane the night before last."

"Yes but Becca called. She said when they were supposed to change planes in Prince Edward Island her dad found some kind of security risk with the second plane. He was chartering them a boat instead and they were on the way but it was going to take them about eight days to get here."

"Oh god." Steve breathed. "Pierce has our kid."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure how it happened, but somehow I posted the prior draft instead of the final edit of this chapter. Most of it is the same, there are just a few sentences at the end that are added or changed. 
> 
> Edit made on June 17, so if you read this chapter prior to that date, you may want to read it again.

Bucky was clearly worried but trying to convince himself not to be.

 

“Let me know when you hear from them.” He told Mia.

 

“Of course. Is everything okay?” She asked.

 

“I hope so.” He said, and ended the call.

 

“Buck, Pierce has Astrid.”

 

“Steve, it’s my Uncle Alex. He’s my godfather.”

 

“Did he tell you about the change of plans?”

 

“No. But … it’s Astrid and Becca. His daughter and my daughter. He must have had a good reason.”

 

“Buck. The Avengers have been investigating some irregularities within SHIELD. We didn’t know a fraction of what you told me just now, but everything we did know, all the leads we’ve been following, everything leads back to Pierce. I’m sorry but it does.”

 

“Steve, no. I mean, it’s Uncle Alex. When I was a kid, whenever we would have cookouts and everyone would get together, Uncle T and my dad would be sitting and talking with the adults, and Uncle Alex would be on the floor or in the pool, playing with all the kids.”

 

“Call him.” Steve urged. “If it’s a misunderstanding, let’s find out now.”

 

Bucky took a deep breath and blew it out, nodding.

 

He dialed a number, and pressed the speakerphone button.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Uncle Alex. What’s … where are Becca and Astrid? Why didn’t you tell me there was a change of plans?”

 

“Everything is fine, kiddo.” Pierce’s voice was smooth, almost too smooth. “Maybe I was just being a little too paranoid. They’re fine. They’re on a boat, and I’ve got a couple top mercenaries with them. Trust me, no one will get on that boat.”

 

Steve and Bucky looked at one another, and Steve clenched his fists.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky asked, his voice deceptively calm compared to the turmoil on his face.

 

“There wasn’t any need to worry you.” Pierce assured him. “It will just take them a little longer to get there, but I’ve got it all under control. You’ve got enough to worry about right now. You just lost your parents, you just found out Captain America isn’t the man you thought he was, and you’ve got to stay on your toes if we’re going to bring SHIELD down. You’ve got to stay alive and stay out of jail so you can go get your little girl when the dust settles.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Bucky said. “Can I talk to her? I just want to check on her, tell her not to be afraid.”

 

“I’m sure there’s a satellite phone on the boat. I’ll see if she can use it to call you.”

 

“Yeah, I would appreciate it.”

 

“Don’t worry kiddo. You just take care of what you need to do for now, and when it’s all done, Astrid will be waiting for you. Now, you’re good to go for tonight, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just hanging around, waiting.”

 

“Okay then kiddo. I’ll talk to you afterwhile.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Bucky ended the call and tossed the phone onto the desk, putting his hand over his eyes.

 

“He’s holding her for leverage.”

 

Steve reached over and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Hey, you thought you were doing the right thing. You thought Astrid was in danger, and you tried to get her out of danger. You trusted Pierce and he played you. We’re going to get her back.”

 

“We have to.” Bucky’s voice was shaky.

 

“What are you supposed to do tonight?”

 

“Capture Fury and bring him to Unc … Pierce.”

 

“Well shit.” Steve groaned. “Let’s go bring the rest of the team up to speed.”

 

“Are you 100% certain we can trust them?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve.

 

“I’m willing to bet Astrid’s life on them.”

 

“Okay.” Bucky nodded and stood. He put the phone back in the compartment on his belt. He took the cloaking device out of a different one. “Come on. We’ll go back down the hall and turn this off. I don’t want them to know exactly where we were in case we need to hide again.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“First.” Bucky said.

 

Steve paused and turned back to look at him.

 

Bucky took two steps to close the distance between them, slipped his arms around Steve, and kissed him.

 

Steve kissed back, but didn’t relax into him the way he previously did.

 

Bucky leaned their foreheads together. “I’m sorry.”

 

Steve sighed. “I’m still pissed off and I’m still hurt. We’re going to have to talk about this after we get her back.”

 

Bucky raised his head. “You look me in the eye and tell me that if you heard a recording of me saying that I was willing to sacrifice Astrid for SHIELD’s agenda that you wouldn’t have moved heaven and hell to get her to safety.”

 

“I understand why you did it. But you still yanked my world out from under me.”

 

Bucky pulled away, squaring his shoulders back, jaw tight, nostrils flared, and eyes cold. “I’m gonna get her back.”

 

“Hey.” Steve reached out and cupped a hand around Bucky’s jaw, making Bucky look at him again. “Half of that world was you. I love you, but you can’t do that to me again. Three years ago I lost everything but Astrid, including myself. You know what that’s like.”

 

Bucky nodded, his face softening.

 

“Neither of us deserve to go through that again.” Steve continued. “We’ll get through this, but you have to swear to me now, that you’ll trust me enough to talk to me no matter what. That you’ll believe that I would never let anything happen to Astrid, or to you.”

 

“If it had been anyone other than my Uncle Alex, maybe Uncle T, I wouldn't have believed  it.” Bucky said.

 

“I know.” Steve nodded, and leaned his forehead against Bucky’s again. “I know. I’m sorry he did this to you.”

 

They leaned into one another for a moment before pulling apart.

 

“We gotta do this.” Bucky sighed.

 

They walked back down to the main entrance of the cafeteria. Steve turned on the backup comm and put it back in his ear. Bucky turned off the cloaking device.

 

“I got them!” Hill shouted through the comm a moment later. “He turned the device off! They’re right outside the cafeteria. Get them quick before they disappear again!”  

 

Steve and Bucky stood with their hands up and their feet shoulder-width apart until first Tony, then Clint, Scott, and Natasha came around the corner.

 

“What are we doing here guys?” Tony asked. “Do we need handcuffs?”

 

“No,” Steve shook his head. “We need to talk to Fury. Bucky told me everything.”

 

“Bring them back to the interrogation room.” Fury said through the comm.

 

Steve and Bucky were loosely surrounded, with Scott leading the way, Clint and Natasha walking beside them, and Tony following, and escorted to the interrogation room. Sam and Fury were waiting for them.

 

As soon as they walked through the door, Sam said “I told you Steve was going to do something stupid.”

 

“But it worked so it's not really stupid is it?” Steve shrugged.

 

Fury glared at him. “Yeah, that was still pretty damn stupid.” He turned to look at Bucky. “Just to make sure we keep everything friendly, I’m going to need you to surrender your weapons and the cloaking device.”

 

“Fair enough.” Bucky began putting guns and knives on the table. He had two knives that Steve and Clint had missed earlier.

 

“I'm sorry but I needed him to trust me in order to get him to talk to me. We needed to know what he knows.” Steve said, not actually looking sorry.

 

”Okay, well by all means, share with the class.” Fury spread his hands wide before folding his arms again.

 

Steve and Bucky sat down across the table from him.  

 

“Where do you want me to start?” Bucky asked.

 

“What happened in Syria?” Fury asked, leaning back.

 

“We were sent in to blow up a suspected chemical weapons factory. When we got there, we found that there were civilian hostages including women and children in the building. I notified command.  They acknowledged and told us to proceed as planned. My team and I decided to rescue the civilians before blowing the building. Command was not happy about it.”

 

“I'm pretty sure that has something to do with what happened to your team so do you want to connect the dots for me?”

 

“Two months later we went on a mission in Afghanistan with the Strike Team to take down a terrorist cell. We successfully completed the mission. Afterwards everyone was drinking. Another member of my team and I overheard Rollins and Rumlow arguing. Rumlow stated that we were supposed to blow up the women and children in Syria because SHIELD wanted the US public outraged. He further went on to say that SHIELD was responsible for the terrorist attack on DC. The two of us tried to get away without being seen but the following day my team was dead.”

 

“No wonder you told me to go fuck myself when I offered you a job.” Fury snorted. “Oh yeah. Hill, speaking of that slimy little devil, where the hell are Rhodes and Rumlow?”

 

“They don't appear to be in the building, sir.”

 

“That's interesting. Stark, have we got another cloaking device in play or did they go for beers?”

 

Tony pressed some buttons on his wrist. “They are actually approaching the building now. Looks like they’re flying back to the conference room window that Barnes shot out.”

 

Fury shook his head and muttered something about motherfuckers under his breath. “And why did they leave the building?”

 

“Rhodes took Rumlow out to see if he could get any sort of confession from him.” Tony told them. “If he gets anything, he’s going to record it. If not, he’s going to put a tracker on Rumlow so we can follow him back to whoever he’s working with.”

 

“As much as I don’t appreciate other people giving orders during my op, Stark, that is a pretty good plan.” Fury admitted grudgingly.

 

“It was Rhodes’ plan.” Tony smiled slyly. “He’s a colonel. He gives a lot of orders.”

 

Fury shook his head and turned back to Bucky. “Barnes, can you prove any of what you’ve just told us?”

 

“That's why I was pulling the records downstairs. Pierce told me that there are some recordings. I heard one that discussed having another attack staged, possibly attacking the Avengers. That's why I took Astrid and tried to get her out of the country, because it was Steve saying that if her safety could not be guaranteed it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. I know now that the tape was altered.”

 

“Wait.” Sam held up a hand. “You said ‘tried to get her out of the country’.”

 

“Pierce grounded the plane and took Astrid and Becca.” Steve said. “He's holding them as leverage.”

 

“Leverage for what?” Fury asked, his tone ice cold.

 

“For me to do what he wants me to do.”

 

“And what does he want you to do?” Fury asked, rolling his eyes.

 

“The next thing is that I'm supposed to kidnap you and bring you to him.”

 

“That might put a serious damper on our relationship. So what is Pierce’s role in all this?”

 

“He told me that he had learned that SHIELD was dirty and guilty of running several false flag operations.  He told me that it wasn’t limited to SHIELD, that there were several members of Congress and the VP involved in the conspiracy, and most if not all of the Avengers.  He ordered me to take down the Strike Team except Rumlow, to kidnap you, and he’s implied that he has some other targets for me after that.”

 

“Why execute the Strike Team?”

 

“Because the actual purpose of the mission was that they were going to steal weapons from an arms dealer and use them to stage another attack on US soil. I don’t know why I wasn’t supposed to touch Rumlow, but that’s what Pierce said.”

 

“What was the plan for grabbing me?”

 

“He left it up to me, but he wanted it clean, no witnesses, bring you in alive. I probably would have been under or in your SUV as you left tonight. If not, then I was going to scout your security system and possibly take you from your condo.”

 

“Where are you supposed to take me?”

 

“I was supposed to call him when I had you and meet him at a warehouse in Alexandria.”

 

“Head on down to the garage.” Fury nodded. “I’ll be down in half an hour.”

 

Bucky stood and started replacing his weapons.

 

"If you leave us the flash drives, we can start scanning them for anything useful." Fury offered. 

 

Bucky handed him the drives, which he in turn handed to Tony, who stuck them in Bruce's laptop and started Jarvis on running through the contents.

 

“I’m coming too.” Steve said.

 

“No.” Both Fury and Bucky told him.

 

“He went to a lot of trouble to break us up.” Bucky said, shaking his head. “You show up with me and we’re tipping our hand. He has to think that I still think you’re part of the conspiracy.”

 

“Not only that, but I fully expect him to scan the car before we arrive and there’s a good chance he’s going to change the meeting location.” Fury agreed. “The best thing for the rest of you to do is to keep your distance, let him think Barnes is on his side, and see how all this plays out.”

 

“But _why_ did he want us to break up?” Steve asked.

 

“I don’t know, but Uncle Alex never does anything without a reason.” Bucky shrugged.

 

Once Bucky had all of his weapons and the cloaking device stashed back in their appropriate places, he leaned over and kissed Steve a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Have a good night at work, honey.” Steve smirked at him.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, shook his head, and walked out the door. 

 

“You trust Barnes?” Natasha asked.

 

“I don’t trust anyone.” Fury told her. "But Barnes is our best shot at finding out what Pierce is doing and stopping it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are subscribed to the story - somehow when I posted chapter 19, I posted a previous draft instead of the final edit. I fixed it a couple days later, but if you read that chapter when I first posted it, you might want to read it again. There were only a few sentences at the end that were added/changed, but a couple were relevant to the start of this chapter.

A few minutes later  Rhodey and Rumlow walked into the room.  

 

“Where's Barnes?” Rumlow immediately asked.

 

“He escaped.” Fury said.

 

Rumlow growled out a blistering string of curses. 

 

“Don't worry about it.” Fury said.  “We figured out how to track him. We just got to track the material that's in his arm because it's a rare metal. We should have him in custody later tonight.”

 

“What about me?”

 

“You're free to go.” Fury told him.

 

“What if the motherfucker comes after me?” Rumlow asked, throwing his arms wide.

 

“Why would he?” Fury shrugged. “He killed the rest of the team but left you alive. Apparently he likes you.”

 

“Or he’s toying with me and waiting to kill me last!” Rumlow nearly shouted. 

 

“Why would he do that?” Fury asked calmly, tilting his head.

 

“Because he’s fucking crazy.” Rumlow grumbled. 

 

“Yeah,” Rhodes shook his head. “These poor vets. He lost his whole team and his arm, then came back here and lost both of his parents. I bet he ends up in a VA psych unit for a year or two rather than prison.”

 

“Well I’m going to ground.” Rumlow huffed. “I’m not going to sit in my apartment and wait for that asshole to kick the door in.”

 

“Keep your phone on.” Fury said. “We’ll let you know when we bring him in.”

 

“Appreciate it.” Rumlow nodded. “Good night.”

 

He left, and the other Avengers who had been waiting in the observation room came in, along with Hill. 

 

“Jarvis, transfer his tracker to Nat’s laptop.” Tony said. 

 

Natasha sat down and watched the screen, reporting when Rumlow was in the elevator and headed downstairs. 

 

“He tell you anything?” Fury asked. 

 

“Not a word.” Rhodes shook his head. “I tried a couple different tactics, but he wouldn’t tell me anything beyond ‘Barnes is crazy and you guys are idiots for letting him into the compound.’”

 

“What’s the plan?” Hill asked. 

 

Fury blew out a breath. “Keep an eye on him, and keep an eye on Barnes and me. I don’t think Rumlow is in danger, but I think he might _be_ a danger. I want to know where he goes and who he talks to. My gut says Pierce is going to switch things up. I want Stark and Rhodes to keep their distance, but close enough to be there quick if things go sour.”

 

“What about Barnes?” Hill asked. 

 

“Watch him, but I think he’s shown that his loyalties are number one to his daughter and number two to Rogers. I don’t foresee him crossing us, but we’ll be prepared for the possibility if he thinks that’s what he has to do to get his kid back safely.”

 

Steve swallowed but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Rogers.” Fury addressed him. “You know Barnes better than the rest. I want you watching him on whatever cameras you can. I’ll tip him off to signal somehow if things get changed up. I’m going to have a transmitter and try to keep an open mic so you can hear what’s going on.”

 

“That’s not going to work, boss.” Hill shook her head. “As soon as you walk in, he’s going to flip the intercom on, your mic is going to screech, and not only is he going to know you’re wired, but he’s also going to know that Barnes, who apparently has some sixth sense about trackers, didn’t take it from you.” 

 

“Then what do you suggest I do about backup?” Fury asked, glaring. “It would be suicide to walk in there without it.”

 

“Put me in your pocket?” Scott suggested, raising his hand.

 

Fury narrowed his eye. 

 

“We’ve tested it.” Clint shrugged. “When he’s fun sized, his com and tracker don’t give off feedback, but we can still hear each other and track him.”

 

“His tech is different from everyone else’s so it can shrink and grow with him without losing functionality.” Tony called without looking up from the laptop.

 

Fury inclined his head. “I guess we have a plan then.”

 

“I’ll start narrowing down locations in Alexandria.” Hill offered. 

 

“I’m done.” Tony announced, handing the laptop back to Bruce. “Jarvis is going to scan through the flash drives and compile a database of his findings.”

 

Fury stood. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”

 

“Considering that it’s actually tomorrow already…” Clint shrugged. 

 

He left the room and headed down the hall toward the men’s room.

 

Tony slid a laptop onto the table in front of Steve. “Here. It’s set for the area of the parking garage where Fury’s SUV is parked. I’ve got Jarvis set to switch between as many surveillance and traffic cameras as possible so we hopefully don’t lose sight of them for more than a moment here and there.”

 

“Okay.” Steve nodded, shifting the laptop slightly because of a glare on the screen. 

 

Fury returned, nodding toward Scott. “Ready?”

 

“Yes sir.” Scott stood on the table, put on his mask, and shrunk himself down. 

 

Fury scooped him up and put him in an inner jacket pocket.

 

“Am I on?” Scott’s voice came through the com.

 

“Loud and clear.” Natasha told him. 

 

Fury gestured at Stark and Rhodes. “How about you two actually use one of the launchpads instead of singeing the carpet in my conference room?”

 

“SHIELD doesn’t have budget for new carpet?” Tony asked. “Because you’re probably going to need it after Barnes blew the window out.”

 

“Rumlow left the parking garage and is headed toward his apartment.” Natasha called out, watching her laptop. 

 

“Let’s go see what Pierce wants with me.” Fury said, and turned toward the door. 

 

Stark and Rhodes left the room to go up to the landing pad.

 

Steve focused on his laptop. Bucky wasn’t visible in the security feed, but Steve hadn’t expected him to be. 

 

He watched for several minutes until Fury came into sight on the screen. He was only steps from the car door, remote in his hand, when Bucky materialized from out of the shadows and tazed the man before he even had time to react. 

 

Bucky quickly duct taped Fury’s hands and feet and put him into the back seat. He then got behind the wheel and drove off. 

 

“Rumlow is in his apartment.” Natasha called off. 

 

The security feed switched to another camera, which picked up as the black SUV came into view. 

 

Bucky appeared to be talking on a phone at that point. 

 

Steve watched as the camera feeds switched, with the SUV sometimes going out of view for 20 to 30 seconds at a time, making its way out of the city. 

 

Ten minutes into the trip, Natasha called out “Rumlow just left his apartment.”

 

“Where’s he headed?” Hill asked. 

 

“Give him a couple minutes and I’ll tell you.”

 

Steve watched Bucky drive toward Alexandria, his phone call concluded. 

 

“He’s headed toward Alexandria.” Natasha announced.

 

Steve swore.

 

“It’s a trap.” Clint said. “But is it a trap for Barnes or for Fury?”

 

“Probably both.” Steve groaned. “We’ve got to get there.”

 

“Stark and Rhodes are tailing them just out of sight.” Hill said. “We can’t get them any closer without tipping off Pierce.”

 

Steve could only watch in fear as the SUV moved from one security feed to another, knowing they were heading into danger but unable to do anything about it. 

 

He was so distracted that he didn’t notice Natasha’s approach until she knelt beside him, putting  a hand on his arm. 

 

“Barnes is the most capable agent I’ve ever met who is not on our team. He’s got this. He’s got Scott for backup. And Fury served 26 years in the Army before he retired and became a spy. He’s not helpless.”

 

“Yeah, but I’d feel a lot better if I was his backup.” Steve told her. 

 

“I think I know where they’re going.” Hill called out. “A warehouse and office building combo on South Dove Street, just recently rented by a fictitious holding company, with a drive in bay door.”

 

“Drive in door is smart.” Bruce said, still watching his laptop. “Gets the SUV out of sight and saves them trying to unload Fury outside where there could be witnesses.”

 

“Bingo.”

 

Everyone turned to look at Hill. 

 

“The new people who rented the building haven’t reprogrammed the security cameras. They’re still using the same settings as when it was being shown to prospects, so I can get into the cameras inside the building.” She clicked a few things on her laptop. “I added those cameras onto Steve’s feed. Jarvis will follow them through the building and keep giving us the right feed.”

 

“Hey Tic Tac,” Sam said into the com. “You hanging in there?”

 

“I’m here.” Scott answered. “We’re still moving, but we’ve slowed down and made a few turns. I think we must be getting close to the destination.”

 

“10-4. We’ve been watching you the whole way, and we’re pretty sure we know where you’re headed. The good news is, we have access to cameras inside the building.”

 

“That makes me feel better. Just let me know what I need to do.”

 

“Will do.”

 

The SUV approached the warehouse and barely paused outside before the garage door opened smoothly. The vehicle pulled inside and the camera feed neatly switched as the rollup door closed and the driver’s door opened. 

 

Pierce stood on the loading dock next to the bay, dressed casually as if he were going to play golf. The interior of the warehouse was surprisingly clean, freshly painted and brightly lit. 

 

“Did he give you any trouble?” Pierce asked. 

 

Bucky shook his head. “Came up behind him and tazed him before he knew I was there. Got him in the backseat and injected him with the tranq.” He pulled Fury from the backseat and hefted the man over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “Where do you want him?”

 

“Can you carry him upstairs?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Come on then.” Pierce gestured for Bucky to climb the few stairs onto the loading dock and follow him. “Right through here are the stairs. At the top, do a 180, and you’ll see a door for a storage closet. We’ll put him in there.”

 

Bucky carried Fury through the opening. The camera feed switched to a large storage area with stairs along the wall. The lights ahead of them came on automatically as Pierce followed Bucky up the stairs. There was another camera positioned at the top of the stairs in an unfinished room. Bucky rounded the top of the stairs and headed for the door in the far wall. There apparently wasn’t a camera in the closet, but Bucky carried Fury in there, and moments later came out alone. Pierce locked the door behind him.

 

“Come on.” Pierce said. “We both need a drink.”

 

‘Tic Tac, you okay?” Sam asked into the com.

 

“Yeah. We’re in a closet. It’s dark. Fury seems to be awake. What now?”

 

“Stay put for the moment. We’ve got hostiles nearby. Line is open if you need anything.”

 

“10-4”

 

“Barnes didn’t tranq him.” Clint said softly. 

 

Pierce led Bucky down a hall into a well appointed office with a massive carved oak desk and leather chairs. He waved for Bucky to sit down in one of the chairs, and poured them both a Jack and Coke. 

 

“You did great, Kiddo.” Pierce began. “We’ll probably never know how many lives you’ve saved by getting Fury secured.” 

 

“Rumlow is there.” Natasha said quickly, not wanting to talk over Pierce. 

 

Steve clenched his fists and jaw, watching the video feed. The camera was angled so that it showed the back of Bucky’s head and one shoulder, but faced Pierce not quite head on.

  

“Did you get in touch with the boat?” Bucky asked. “Can I call Astrid?”

 

Pierce looked at his watch. “It’s not even daylight there yet. Give them a few hours. We’ll get some rest, You can call her after breakfast, and then we’ll move on with the next step.”

 

Bucky sighed. “Uncle Alex, I've been in war zones since I was 18 years old. I'm just tired of fighting. I’ve lost too many people close to me. I just want to go get my daughter and go home. If it's not safe in DC then I'll stay with her in Europe until it is.”

 

“I understand Kiddo. I really do. You ... you've done more for this country than most people would have. You devoted yourself to your unit, and it's taken a lot out of you. Your work has been a gift to this nation, but no one realizes how much it has cost you. I need you to hold on just a little bit longer. We’re in the home stretch now. We're making a better world for your little girl. No one else will lose people they love to SHIELD. We just get through this and you won't have to fight anymore.”

 

Steve, and Clint who was watching over his shoulder, couldn’t hear anything, but Bucky stood quickly, turned, and had a gun pointed toward the door in a heartbeat. 

 

“Stand down, Kiddo.” Pierce said, rising to his feet as well. “It’s okay.”

 

Rumlow walked through the door, warily eyeing the gun Bucky was lowering, giving him a wide berth as he rounded the perimeter of the room and walked to Pierce. 

 

“Hey Boss.” he grinned.

 

He walked right up to Pierce, who smiled back at him. “Hey Hot Shot.”

 

Pierce hooked a finger through a loop on Rumlow’s tac vest and pulled him closer. They kissed each other, obviously not for the first time. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that, kiddo.” Pierce snorted when they broke apart. “You’re not the only one who likes a little variety in his love life sometimes.”

 

“How long has this been going on?” Bucky asked, head gesturing at Rumlow, who smirked.

 

“Couple years.” Pierce shrugged. “You missed a lot while you were overseas.” He gave Rumlow another peck on the lips and patted his ass before pushing him away gently. “I know you two aren’t crazy about each other but we’re all after the same goal here. You need to leave your issues at the door so we can work together to give SHIELD what they deserve.”

 

Bucky and Rumlow didn’t answer him. 

 

“Gentlemen?” Pierce asked. 

 

“Murdering my team is not an issue I can leave at the door.” Bucky growled. 

 

“I didn’t murder your team.” Rumlow folded his arms. “Rollins did, but you damn sure murdered mine and you don’t see me holding a grudge over it.”

 

“You knew.”

 

Rumlow snorted and shrugged. “Yeah I knew. So what? My so called team was more loyal to Fury than to me. We needed them out of the way. Strike Team Bravo is loyal to our side.”

 

“What the fuck?” Bucky turned back to Pierce. “Did you give the order to murder my team too?”

 

“No.” Pierce shook his head, looking sympathetic. “That was Fury. I called to try to get your team out of there, get them to safety, when I found out.”

 

“He’s good.” Clint whispered. 

 

Steve nodded.

 

“You knew, and Fury has been walking around for a year and a half while my whole team is dead and I’ve got a metal arm.”

 

Pierce walked over and hugged him, then stepped back to stand between Barnes and Rumlow. 

 

“Kiddo, we’ve been over this. We’ve got to have the evidence lined up to bring these guys down. It’s not just Fury. Most of SHIELD is dirty and they’re loyal to Fury. The vice president is in league with him. Several members of Congress including most of the Armed Service and Homeland Security committees. This isn’t some scenario that came into being a year and a half ago, or even just before the DC attack. This cancer has been growing and spreading within SHIELD for years. They had Howard Stark killed n 1991 for god’s sake. I don’t know how far it goes back.”

 

“Holy shit.” Natasha whispered. “Can Tony hear this?”

 

“No.” Hill shook her head.

 

“ … not something that we could end in a day.” Pierce concluded. 

 

Rumlow snorted. “Your team was a bunch of pussies who didn’t follow orders. They should have let you die with them.”

 

“I had a clean head shot on you on that roof.” Bucky snarled. “Should have taken it.”

 

“About fucking time you learned to follow orders.” Rumlow shot back. 

 

“Both of you, can it!” Pierce said authoritatively, raising his voice slightly. “We’re here because we all want the same thing - to see an empire fall. We’re not going to accomplish anything if we’re busy squabbling like six year olds. You’re both tired and probably hungry. It’s been a long day, and we have another one again tomorrow. Let’s all go to my house and rest, and then we’ll regroup. By 10am SHIELD is going to know Fury is missing, and it’s going to make it that much harder to get close to Sitwell.”

 

Bucky sighed and nodded. 

 

“Why’s he going home with us?” Rumlow asked. 

 

“Because the Avengers are looking for him.” Pierce rolled his eyes. “We need him safe and where we can find him but they can’t. He’ll sleep in the guest room. It’s going to be fine.”

 

“We could lock him in here.” Rumlow muttered. 

 

 Pierce ignored him. “We’re going by Reagan on the way and leave Fury’s truck in long term parking. Is there a tracker on it?” 

 

“Took care of it.” Bucky said. 

 

“We’ll leave it there for now. Use the cloaking device so you aren’t spotted on camera when you leave it, and then I’ll pick you up to bring you to the house. Brock, you head on to the house and we’ll see you in a bit.”

 

Rumlow leaned in and kissed Pierce again, then smirked at Bucky before leaving.

 

Bucky sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Maybe he’s right. Maybe I should find another place to stay tonight.”

 

Pierce reached over and laid a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “No way, Kiddo. You’re a lot safer at my place. I’ve already promised SHIELD that I would notify them if I heard from you, so no one’s going to come looking for you there. You and Brock really aren’t so different. Once the two of you give up this rivalry you have going, you’ll get along great. You think you can't trust him, but he's the one to tip me off about the last Strike Team mission.”

 

“Uncle Alex, I want you to be happy, really, but I just ended things pretty spectacularly with Steve and seeing the two of you together is not helping me to be in the right mindset.”

 

Pierce gave him another hug. “I know Kiddo. I wish for your sake Steve Rogers had been the person you thought he was. I’ll tell Brock to lay off the PDA. We’ll just get through this, get SHIELD handled, and you can take some time off with Astrid. Maybe get out of the country during the trials, get your heart and head together, and then someone will come along who will be the person both of you need.”

 

Bucky nodded, looking down. 

 

“Come on.” Pierce ruffled Bucky’s hair like he would a child and urged him toward the door. “Let’s go dump that Suburban and go get something to eat.”

 

“Is Fury secure in there?” Bucky asked.

 

“You disarmed him, right?”

 

Bucky nodded.

 

“The exterior walls are concrete over steel framing. The interior walls are reinforced with wire mesh. The door is solid steel with a military grade deadbolt. He’s not going anywhere. Besides, with that tranq you gave him, he’s going to be out for a good 8 hours or so.”

 

Bucky followed Pierce out of the room, back down the hall, down the stairs, and back to the bay door. Pierce pressed the button to open it up as Bucky backed the SUV out.

 

Pierce closed the door behind him, and then walked out a side door. 

 

Steve turned to the rest of the group. “So now what?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter done. I've rewritten it three times and I'm still not happy with it. Law enforcement on any level sometimes consists of tedious behind the scenes work and a virtual chess game of waiting for the other side to make a move, which is reflected in this chapter. Now that's done, and in the next chapter we move on toward getting our heroes back together.

“We do what Pierce said.” Wanda told them. “We get some rest and something to eat. It’s been a long day, and tomorrow will be another one.”

 

“Lang.” Steve said into the com.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Hostiles have left the building. Let’s give it a few minutes, make sure they don’t come back, and then you two need to get out of there.”

 

“I’ll go full size and tell Director Fury. Let me know when it’s all clear.”

 

“Will do.”

 

“Rumlow is a co-conspirator and not a victim.” Natasha said. “Barnes is encamped with the enemy overnight. His daughter is being dangled in front of him to ensure his compliance. It’s too dangerous to try to contact him. There’s really not much we can do except go into a holding pattern for the night, hope Barnes has this under control, and wait to see what plays out.”

 

“Barnes has been special forces for about 12 years.” Clint said. “He’s not just good at what he does, he damn well excels at it. He can keep his head and handle Pierce.”

 

Steve looked at Hill. “I don’t suppose there’s any chance of getting video feed in or around Pierce’s house.”

 

“I’ll see what I can get in the area, but at his house? No. We can put Stark and Rhodes on stake out, but they’re going to have to keep their distance. If Pierce had access to the cloaking device,  there is no telling what other tech he has that we don’t know about.”

 

“We can’t take any chances.” Steve shook his head. “If Pierce suspects Barnes has turned on him, Barnes is not safe, Astrid is not safe, and we risk losing our best shot at taking down whatever Pierce is doing. Barnes and I agreed that Astrid’s safety is not negotiable. We just have to hope Buck can handle this.”

 

Hill spoke softly into her com, apparently updating Tony and Rhodey. 

 

“Rhodes is going to follow them to the airport. Stark is going out to Pierce’s house and see if he can find a vantage point before they get there.” She informed the rest of the group. 

 

“We’ll wait until they leave the airport and are headed to Pierce’s house before we tell Scott and Fury to get out of there.” Steve said. “Just to make sure they don’t go back to the warehouse for anything.”

 

Hill flashed him a thumbs up. 

 

Steve watched on the laptop again as Bucky drove up 395 headed toward the airport. About halfway there, he apparently activated the cloaking device, because Steve could see the vehicle, but not the driver. He watched as the SUV pulled into long term parking and then into a space, but couldn’t see which way Bucky was headed from there. 

 

“Jarvis, can you switch this feed to follow Alexander Pierce’s car?”

 

“Of course, Captain.”

 

It took a few minutes, but Jarvis found Pierce’s BMW waiting in the parking lot of a deli about a mile from the airport. Several minutes after that, the passenger door opened and closed, and then the car pulled away and headed toward  George Washington Memorial Parkway.

 

“Lang.” Steve toggled the com. “You’re clear.”

 

“Thanks. It was starting to get stuffy in here.”

 

Scott reported over the coms as he shrank back down, crawled inside the door lock, shifted tumblers, and freed the two of them. They slipped out a side door and started walking.

 

“See if you can find a diner or someplace to hang out. I’m sending Clint to get you.” Steve said, nodding at Clint, who nodded back. 

 

Hill handed Clint a set of keys.

 

“I’m heading out the door now.” Clint said into the com. “Let me know where you’re going to be. Probably take me, uh, 23 minutes to get there.”

 

“Director Fury says the timer is on.” Scott replied.

 

“10-4.” Clint acknowledged, heading out the door.

 

Tony radioed that he was sitting on a roof adjacent to Pierce’s house, and that Rumlow was already there. 

 

“I’m tailing the car.” Rhodey replied. “They’re almost to the house.”

 

Steve resumed watching the feed on the laptop. The BMW exited the highway and turned into Pierce’s swanky residential neighborhood. The feed was harder to follow at this point, as Jarvis was jumping between private security cameras, many of which were not directed for a good view of the street, and even the ones that were frequently were impeded by trees or parked vehicles.

 

The final camera was apparently across the street from Pierce’s house, and showed a partially obstructed view of the BMW turning into Pierce’s driveway and pulling toward the back of the house. 

 

“They’re here.” Tony said into the com. “Barnes looked up at me and nodded.”

 

Steve closed his eyes for a moment, relieved that Bucky knew he had backup, even if they didn’t know how he would signal if he needed them.

 

“I’m headed back there unless you need me somewhere else.” Rhodey reported. 

 

Hill looked at Steve, who shook his head. “Nah, come on.”

 

“They’re eating at the kitchen table.” Tony continued. “The three of them. Pierce came in with a bag of sandwiches and Rumlow got beer.”

 

“I don’t suppose you can hear anything.” Hill said. 

 

“They don’t look like they’re talking. Everyone’s just eating.”

 

“Jarvis, can you get us eyes on Pierce?”

 

“I’m afraid not, Captain.” The AI replied. “The Secretary’s security cameras are encrypted in such a way that attempting to access would trigger an alarm. There is an eight foot tall fence surrounding the back of the property that blocks cameras from the neighboring homes.”

 

Bruce stood and stretched. “I think it would be a good idea if we split this into shifts until we need everyone. “Let’s make sure we have at least a few people well rested for when things change.”

 

“Yes.” Wanda nodded.

 

“I’ve got someone I can call, have a couple people take over the surveillance for the night. They’ll notify us if anything happens.” Hill said, leaning back in her chair. 

 

Steve nodded. “Okay. You get that going. Bruce, Wanda, Sam, Rhodey when he gets back, you guys plan on taking the first rest. Nat and Hill, I’d really like to have the two of you on opposite watches, but you can decide who takes which one. Clint, Scott, Tony, and Fury are all still out, so I’ll take second watch with them. If surveillance is covered, they might as well try to get some rest too when they get back here.”

 

“I’m fine to take either watch, but I think you and Tony should be on different shifts.” Nat said. 

 

“I agree with her.” Hill nodded. “You and Tony are the team leaders.  It makes more sense to have one of you lead one team, and the other one leads the other. Plus, Rhodey should be on the same team with you, so we have a suit on each shift.”

 

“Dinner party’s over.” Tony’s voice came through the com. “They’re going upstairs.” He paused for a moment. “And Barnes just came to the window and waved at me. He let me know where he is.”

 

Steve’s shoulders slumped in relief almost involuntarily. “Tony, are you good? Can you stay through the night and watch, or do you need to be relieved?”

 

“Cap, you’re acting like I actually sleep. I don’t normally do that until Pepper makes me.”

 

Steve huffed. “Yeah, that’s true. We’re going to split up. Half of us are going to get some rest while the other half take first watch. Are you good?”

 

“Get some sleep, Cap. I’m not going anywhere until someone tells me to.”

 

“Nat, you know where the motorpool keys are. Could you grab the keys to the other Suburban?” Hill asked. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Nat left the room and Rhodey came in a moment later. 

 

Steve told him how they were splitting up the team and Rhodey was going to be in the first group to rest. Rhodey nodded.

 

Nat returned. She and Hill decided to let Natasha take first watch while Hill rested. Apparently Nat knew at least two of the people Hill was calling to take over surveillance.

 

“Mind if I stay with you guys?” Hill asked. “I can go to my apartment, but I figured it might be easier if we were all in one place if anything happened and we had to assemble quickly.”

 

“Yeah, no problem.” Steve nodded. “There are two apartments with two bedrooms and one with three. There are a couple air mattresses there in case everyone had to stay.”

 

Hill drove the second watch team to the Avengers’ DC base, which was less than a mile away, arriving shortly after 1 am.

 

They split off in the foyer, Wanda and Maria taking one apartment, Bruce and Rhodey taking the second one, and Steve and Sam to the third. 

 

Steve got a bottle of water from the fridge. “Sandwich?” he offered. 

 

“Yeah. There’s lunchmeat and cheese in the fridge since I was planning to be here for the VA, and a couple cans of tuna in the pantry in case you and Astrid came.”

 

Steve swallowed hard, then pulled out the ham and Swiss cheese. He made sandwiches silently, two for himself and one for Sam.

They leaned against the counter to eat, not bothering to pull out the chairs from the table. 

 

“Are you actually going to rest?” Sam asked softly. 

 

“I’ll go lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling.” Steve shrugged. 

 

“I know you’re worried about Astrid and Barnes, but not taking care of yourself is not going to help them.”

 

“A man who may very well have murdered one of his lifelong friends and tried to kill another one has my kid under the watch of unknown mercenaries, and has my boyfriend in his house, watching him with the leader of a black ops team that is loyal to the killer. Could you sleep, if you were me?”

 

“I know, man. But you’ve got to try. Going up against Pierce sleep deprived is dangerous for everyone. You’ve got to be on top of your game.”

 

 Steve sighed. “I know Sam. I’ll try. I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try.”

 

He took a shower before he turned in, allowing the hot water to relieve some of the tightness in his neck and shoulders.

 

To Steve’s surprise, he actually did manage to fall asleep, but to no surprise, he dreamed of Astrid and Bucky being trapped and being unable to get to them. 

 

He woke a little after 5am and spent almost an hour staring at the ceiling before finally dragging himself sitting up. He texted both Tony and Natasha to check in. .He went to the kitchen and made coffee while waiting for their responses. 

 

Nat reported that Scott and Fury were back at the Triskelion, along with Clint. All four of them had managed to catch at least brief naps. She had assigned an agent to watch Sitwell’s house. The agents watching surveillance hadn’t reported anything out of the ordinary. 

 

Tony had fallen back before sunrise, as a red object sitting on top of a house would have been somewhat more obvious in the daylight than in the dark.  He was currently sitting four houses away, mostly hidden by a tree overhanging the roof of another house, and muttering to Jarvis thoughts about camouflage for the suit. 

 

Steve  placed an order for breakfast sandwiches and pastries at the team’s favorite bakery and scrolled through the news on his phone for a while. 

 

SHIELD had released an official press briefing about the active shooter situation, stating that it was the work of a mentally ill former employee and there had been no serious injuries. During the night, they had made another press release stating that a Strike Team helicopter had gone done in the Atlantic Ocean en route to a mission, and survivors were not expected. 

 

He didn’t know whether to be relieved or offended at the cover up, but it did make him wonder how many other times SHIELD had lied to him. 

 

He flipped his wallet open to a picture worn around the edges, him and Peggy at a SHIELD employee picnic the first year they had been married, both of them grinning at the camera. 

“I’m so glad you didn’t live to see this.” he whispered. 

 

He stared at her picture for a few more moments before putting it away. As he did so, he realized that it was the first time in two weeks he had looked at it. 

 

The shower came on in the master bath, so he got Sam’s mug from the dishwasher and set it out, with a glass of orange juice. 

 

He texted Bruce and Wanda to see if the rest of the group was awake yet. 

 

Everyone else was in the process of getting up and moving. 

 

The group met in the foyer at 0700, piled in the SUV, stopped by to pick up the breakfast order, and met the rest of the group back at the Triskelion. 

 

“We’re rolling out, guys.” Tony suddenly said into the com. “Pierce’s car is backing out and looks like Rumlow’s Jeep is running.”

 

“Dammit.” Rhodey muttered, shoving the rest of his BLT into his mouth and grabbing a chocolate donut. “I’m on the way.”

 

“Me too.” Sam said, grabbing a sandwich and following Rhodes out the door.

 

Steve rounded the table and dropped into the chair next to the agent who had his laptop from the night before. 

 

She pushed it in front of him introduced herself as Simmons. 

 

“I got Pierce.” He said.

 

“Jarvis, get me Rumlow.” Hill said.

 

“The good news is, they’re sticking together so far.”  Tony reported. “Crossing the Chain Bridge. Wait, shit. Spoke too soon. Rumlow is taking the George Washington Parkway while Pierce is headed to … Military Road. Which one you want me to follow?”

 

Steve and Hill looked at one another. 

 

“I’m gonna take a wild guess that Rumlow is headed toward the warehouse where they left Fury.” Steve answered. “Where does Sitwell live?”

 

“Arlington.” Nat replied. “He has a condo next to Quincy Park.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Military Road is a straight shot to Quincy Park. Tony, you stay with Pierce. Rhodey, you head to Rumlow. Sam, you head for Quincy Park and see if you can get Sitwell out before they get there.”

 

“Agent 19 is stationed outside Sitwell’s building.” Hill told him. 

 

“Okay, see if 19 can get him out of the apartment and maybe get to the roof, see if Sam can pick him up from there.” Steve nodded. 

 

“Tell him that he’s in danger and you’re there to get him to safety.” Fury instructed. “If he asks any other questions, tell him that he will be fully briefed once he’s in a secure location.”

 

“Where am I gonna take him after that?” Sam asked. “Because I really don’t think it would be a good idea to bring him back to SHIELD.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve agreed, and looked around the room. “Any ideas on that?”

 

“I know a place.” Fury said. “We probably should move base of operations there. We don’t need Pierce walking into one of our strategy sessions.”  He looked at Hill. “Have Coulson meet us there.”

 

“Meet us where?” She arched an eyebrow. 

 

“Tell him The Cave” Fury said, standing. “Come on with me.” He looked around the room. “If the first watch team wants to go back to the Avengers building that’s fine, or they can come with us. There are a couple bunkrooms at the base where you can take naps.”

 

“I’ll go with you guys.” Scott shrugged. 

 

Nat and Clint nodded their agreement. 

 

Fury told everyone to grab their laptops and follow him, except Hill, who he instructed to go pick up Sam and Sitwell.

 

They took the elevator to the ground floor, and then a set of back stairs to a mechanical room. They followed Fury through the room to the far end, where he flipped open a section of wall to reveal a hidden security panel. 

 

He placed his hand on the scanner, and then leaned in to hold his eye to the retinal scanner. 

 

A door sized piece of the wall slid open silently, revealing what appeared to be an elevator. 

 

Fury gestured for everyone to step inside. 

 

Steve froze.

 

“Is there a problem, Cap?”

 

“Why … “ He shook his head. “The attack … “

 

“We built this after the attack.” Fury answered, his tone as gentle as Steve had ever heard. “We have a safe location on site if we’re attacked again. I’m sorry it wasn’t here before.”

 

Steve swallowed hard and nodded. 

 

“Does that mean Pierce has access?” Rhodey asked. 

 

“I removed his security clearance from down here last night.” Fury told them. “I expected him to make this his base of attack. And once we’re inside, this place can withstand a nuclear attack, so we’re safe.” 

 

Steve forced himself to take a couple more deep breaths and then step onto the elevator. Scott squeezed his shoulder and Nat slipped an arm around his waist. 

 

They went down, by Steve’s best guess, at least three levels below ground. They stepped off the elevator into an empty room nearly the size of a football field, with closed doors leading off from each side. 

 

Fury began walking toward a door in the far corner, so everyone followed him.

 

“Here we go.” Tony said over the coms. “Pierce just pulled into the recycling center next to the park and dropped off Barnes. Barnes is headed toward Sitwell’s place on foot. And he looks to be armed.”

 

“I’m within sight of the building.” Sam replied. “Looks like Sitwell is on the roof.”

 

“Get him out of there before Barnes gets there.” Steve told him.

 

Sam’s voice came again just over a minute later. “I’ve got Sitwell. I’m taking him over to the tennis courts behind the Arlington Arts Center. Hill, meet us there.”

 

“ETA six minutes.” Hill answered. 

 

“J, give her all green lights.” Tony instructed. “Pretty sure Barnes just spotted Sam and Sitwell. He took off running.”

 

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis replied.

 

“Flooring it.” Hill said.

 

The group in the underground bunker reached the far side of the room. Fury stopped outside a closed door. 

 

“Bunk rooms are through there.” He pointed at another door. “If anyone needs a nap.”

 

No one headed that way. 

 

Fury shrugged and opened the door in front of them. He led the way into a command center set up with seven computers and several large monitors. 

 

“Jarvis, can you bring us online down here?”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

The monitors instantly came to life with various feeds, and the computers all began their boot sequence. 

 

One of the monitors followed Rumlow’s Jeep, which was turning off Washington Street and toward the warehouse. The other followed Pierce’s car, as he drove toward SHIELD. A third showed Barnes running through alleys, and the fourth showed Sam and Sitwell waiting at the tennis courts. 

 

“Hill, Barnes is getting close. How far are you?” Fury said.

 

“I’m on 10th Street, about 5 blocks away.”

 

“He’s in the parking lot of the Episcopal church two blocks away.”

 

Sam turned in the direction of the church, pushing Sitwell behind him, and drew his gun.

 

“Hold your fire unless engaged!” Steve shouted. 

 

“10-4.” Sam answered. 

 

Hill pulled to the curb in front of the courts  and stopped with a screech. Sam yanked the back door open and pushed Sitwell into the back seat. 

 

“He’s there!”   Clint warned as Bucky rounded the corner of the art gallery building. 

 

Sam dove into the backseat, shouting at Hill to go.

 

She took off with a squeal of tires worthy of a race car. 

 

Bucky raised a gun as they passed him and fired one shot, which hit the rear passenger door.

 

“Don’t return fire!” Steve, Fury, and Clint all shouted. 

 

Barnes turned as if he were going to chase the vehicle, but Hill made a hard right turn on Wilson Boulevard and was rushing away before he could take more than three steps in their direction. 

 

“Steve!” Sam said, breathing hard. “Your boy shot at me!”

 

“Nah.” Clint shook his head. “He was making it look good.”

 

“I’d be fine with him not making it look good next time!”  Sam huffed.

 

“He hit the door, which he knew was armored, rather that actually shooting at a person.” Fury said. “Barnes hits what he aims for. He got a shot off because he needed to be able to justify to Pierce that he tried to stop Sitwell from getting away. There were too many civilians in the area to let you return fire.”

 

Steve watched on the monitor as Bucky holstered his gun, took out the burner phone, and made a call, walking back toward the cover of the church buildings. 

 

Steve watched as Bucky pressed a hand to his eyes, nodded, slumped his shoulders, and leaned against the wall, one foot braced against the bricks behind him. 

 

He hung up the phone, shoved it in his pocket, and leaned forward, hands against his thighs, apparently catching his breath. 

 

“Rumlow’s at the warehouse.” Nat announced, and everyone turned their attention toward that monitor. 

 

Rumlow let himself into the same side door by which Pierce had left the night before. He went up the stairs, and Jarvis was again able to toggle between the inside security cams. 

 

Rumlow came to a stop at the top of the stairs, looking toward the open closet door. He paused for a moment, then drew a gun and walked slowly toward the open door at an angle. He pressed his back against the wall beside the door frame for a moment, head tilted as if he were listening, and then whirled quickly, pointing his gun into the closet. 

 

A moment later, he stepped back, putting his back to the wall again, and began to walk through the warehouse. He checked the entire building, which didn’t take long as it was mostly empty and there were very few places a grown man could hide. When he finished, he pulled out his phone and made a call. 

 

“I thought you said you locked Fury in the closet at the back of the room at the top of the stairs!”

 

“Well maybe you should have made sure Barnes actually locked the door, because he’s gone!”

 

“I mean, he’s gone! The door is wide ass open and there’s no one inside! I checked the whole building! He’s not here!” 

 

Rumlow listened a second longer, then pressed the end button on his phone. 

 

“Fucking Barnes!” he shouted to the empty room.

 

On the other monitor, Bucky pulled a phone out of his pocket and apparently answered. 

 

He pressed a hand to his head in obvious irritation. 

 

“It’s about to get good.” Fury chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

"Pierce just turned around." Tony told them. "He was right up the road from the SHIELD main gate but now he's headed south."

 

"Probably to the warehouse." Steve said. 

 

"Stark, are you good to stay airborne for about one more hour?" Fury asked. 

 

"Yeah, but probably not much more than that. I really could use something to eat and a pit stop."

 

"Might not take that long. Barton and Romanoff, I want you to head over to the art center, split up,  and make a big show of looking for Barnes. I'll have Coulson send over some suits to help. Stark, do a couple circles around the area, and Wilson, as soon as Sitwell is here, you go join them."

 

"What are we really doing?" Wanda asked.

 

"Giving Barnes a chance to make contact." Fury made a face. “Don’t look at me like that. And give me one of those donuts with sprinkles.”

 

“Thank you.” Steve said. 

 

Fury pointedly did not look at him. 

 

Hill radioed that she was coming in through the tunnel at the same time Clint asked what vehicle they should take. 

 

Coulson walked in with several agents in suits. “Got your message. Where do you want my crew?”

 

“Hill should be here in a few. She’s coming through the tunnel from Alexandria. Take your people and Barton and Romanov down there to meet her. They can take the Suburban back over to the tennis courts. You and Hill bring Sitwell up here.”

 

“Will do.” He turned, and Clint, Natasha, and his four agents followed him out of the room like a line of ducklings.   

 

The team turned back to the monitors, where nothing much was happening. Barnes was apparently cloaked, Rumlow stomped around the warehouse angrily, and Pierce was making his way through morning traffic headed toward the warehouse. 

 

Hill and Coulson returned with a frazzled looking Jasper Sitwell, his tie loose around his neck and coffee spilled on his white dress shirt.

 

“Oh.” The man said, looking a Fury and the assembled Avengers. “It must be pretty serious if we’re down here.”

 

“Have a seat,” Fury gestured. “And a donut. Or whatever we have left over there.”

 

“What’s going on?’ Sitwell asked calmly.  

 

Fury opened the manila folder in front of him and slid a picture of Bucky in his Army uniform across the table.

 

"You know this guy?" Fury asked.

 

"No personally.” Sitwell shook his head. “I know he's Army Special Forces who has been loaned to SHIELD a few times."

 

“You know he’s the one who executed 90% of the Strike Team yesterday.”

 

“Yes.”

 

"That's also the son of a bitch Alexander Pierce sent to kill you."

 

Sitwell paled visibly. “What? Pierce? I … I don’t understand.” He opened and closed his mouth a couple times. “Pierce was behind the deaths of the Strike Team?”

 

“That’s still under investigation at this time. However, the indications are that Pierce gave the order to have the Strike Team killed, and that Secretary of State Ross’ heart attack may have been induced by poisoning by Pierce. Oh, and he had me kidnapped last night but I escaped.”

 

“Oh my god.” Sitwell whispered.

 

“But you already knew that, because you were playing golf with Pierce and Ross on Monday when Ross went down, and you were calm as a cucumber while everyone else was frantic and shouting. You were the one who actually poisoned Ross, weren’t you?”

 

“What?” Sitwell exclaimed. “Are you accusing me of … “

 

Fury folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. 

 

“I want a lawyer before we continue this questioning.” 

 

“No one is questioning anyone here.” Fury shrugged. “In fact, you’re free to go. I’ll have Coulson take you back to your place so you can change clothes before reporting to work. We’ve got some agents out looking for Barnes. He probably won’t come near you.”

 

“No!” Sitwell slapped the table in front of him. “Are you crazy? That man killed the Strike Team and they never even saw him! He doesn’t need to get near me! He just needs a head shot from a distance!”

 

“Are you saying you’d rather stay here?” Fury asked.

 

“I don’t appreciate being accused of crimes without due process, I don’t appreciate your manipulating me to try to get a confession, and I don’t appreciate you threatening to let Barnes have me.” Sitwell replied, his eyes narrowed. 

 

 “I don’t appreciate being knocked out and thrown in the backseat of my own car.” Fury raised an eyebrow. “Coulson, show Agent Sitwell to our holding cell.”

 

“I thought you were going to put Barnes in there when we bring him in.” Coulson said mildly. 

 

“It’s big enough for two.” Fury shrugged. 

 

“You can’t do this!” Sitwell shouted, rising to his feet. 

 

“Lang, help Agent Coulson show Agent Sitwell to the holding cell.” Fury rolled his eye, sounding bored. 

 

“Yes sir.” Scott nodded and took one of Sitwell’s arms.

 

Sitwell shoved at him.

 

“Sitwell, go nicely before Captain America has to put his coffee down.” Fury frowned. 

 

Sitwell allowed himself to be escorted from the room. 

 

“You know, for someone who’s been through all of the SHIELD training, he sure turned out to be a whiney, cowardly little bitch.” Fury snorted. 

 

One of the monitors changed to show a cycle of various security cameras around the tennis courts. The SUV had arrived. The agents, Barton, and Romanoff had split off to perform a ground search, while Sam and Tony flew overhead.

 

On another monitor, Pierce had arrived at the warehouse, and Rumlow started shouting as soon as he walked in. 

 

“ … whole thing jeopardized because Barnes didn’t lock the fucking door!”  

 

“Don’t take that tone with me!” Pierce yelled back. “Cuatro didn’t lock the door! I did! With a key, and I doublechecked it to make sure it was locked! I talked to Cuatro. He removed Fury’s weapons, his cell phone, his com unit, his wallet, and some kind of old school pager he was carrying and left them all in the truck! He even took Fury’s shoes off and checked the seams in his clothes to make sure he didn’t have a tracker sewn in. He says unless Fury was hiding something in his eye patch, Cuatro has no idea how he could have gotten out. Knowing Nick, that’s entirely possible.”

 

Fury held up one socked foot. “I really should get some more shoes.” He said softly. “I have a change of clothes down here.”

 

 Hill laughed to herself. 

 

“It’s all going to shit, that’s for sure. The Avengers got Sitwell out before Cuatro got there. He saw them taking off from the roof. I don’t know how they even knew about Sitwell unless they were just taking all the top officers to hiding. Coulson’s phone is turned off. I’ve known that man over 20 years and this is the first time I’ve ever known his phone to be turned off. Fury didn’t go back to his apartment. He’s apparently gone to ground.”

 

“We mentioned Sitwell last night, but we were in the office. I wouldn’t think Fury would have been able to hear it unless he was already out of the store room by then.” Rumlow shook his head. “So what now? I’m presuming you have a backup plan.”

 

“Of course I have a backup plan, I was just hoping we wouldn’t have to go in that direction.” Pierce sighed and sat down at his desk. “Cuatro is on the way here. Meanwhile I’m going to tap into SHIELD and see what’s going on.”

 

He apparently turned on the computer and waited while it booted up. 

 

“Um guys?” Bruce said hesitantly. “I’ve been watching this screen. Nat disappeared a minute ago and she hasn’t turned back up yet.”

 

“Romanov. Do you read me?” Fury said to the com. 

 

There was no answer.

 

“Nat, do you copy?” Steve asked. 

 

Silence. 

 

“Barton, go … “

 

“Steve.” Nat’s voice interrupted Fury.  

 

“Go ahead.” Steve answered. 

 

“Barnes made contact. He said Pierce is calling audibles.”

 

“Shit.” Fury muttered. 

 

Steve huffed.

 

“I don’t know what that means.” Wanda said. 

 

“It means he’s changing the plan without warning.” Hill told her. 

 

Coulson and Scott returned and sat down at the table. 

 

“He said to be careful who we say anything in front of. Pierce bragged that there are a lot of SHIELD staff loyal to him and not to Fury. He said one of them is even someone on Coulson’s team but Barnes doesn’t know who.”

 

Fury and Coulson looked at one another.

 

“He also said to tell you that Pierce let him speak to Astrid and Becca this morning.” Nat continued. “Becca confirmed that they’re on a yacht in the Atlantic. There are some pretty scary mercenaries on board, but Astrid and Becca have hardly seen them. They’re okay, a little scared, but okay.”

 

Steve nodded. “How’s Astrid handling it?” 

 

“She wants her Uncle Steve and her dad and to go home.” Bucky’s voice came through the com. “But she’s okay. I hate to say it, but she might be safer where she is right this minute.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve said. “What about you?”

 

“I’m trying not to piss off anyone who might kill me. You know, normal for me.”

 

“Has Pierce given you another target yet?”

 

“No. He wants me to come back to the warehouse to regroup. I’ll try not to kill anyone, but I'm going to have to make it look convincing.”

 

“Yeah. I would tell you not to take chances, but … yeah.”

 

“Nat and I may have a plan.”

 

“What’s that?” Steve and Fury both asked. 

 

Bucky didn’t answer. 

 

“Hang on.” Nat said. “I’m going to turn the com off for a minute to make sure we don’t get feedback.”

 

On the other monitor, Pierce answered his phone, putting it on speaker.

 

“Are you on the way?” he asked. 

 

“Slight delay.” Bucky said. “Romanoff tried to take me down. I knocked her out. You want me to bring her in or leave her?”

 

Pierce paused for a moment, making a face. “Hide her somewhere and leave her.”

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Yeah. She won’t tell us anything, and she’s too dangerous to us if she escapes.” Pierce nodded. 

 

“Okay, as soon as I get her handled I’m headed that way.”

 

The phone call ended and Pierce put his phone on the desk. 

 

“You should have told him to kill her.” Rumlow huffed. 

 

“What would that accomplish?” Pierce shrugged. “We would have every law enforcement officer in the district and three states looking for Barnes. The purpose is to keep him under the radar, not to put him on _everyone’s_ radar.”

 

“He’s not exactly under the radar if the Avengers are looking for him.” Rumlow shook his head. 

 

“But only a couple Avengers and couple plainclothes SHIELD agents. Not the whole Avengers team, and no civilian police involved. I’m glad they didn’t send Captain America, but Nick probably doesn’t think getting the two of them face to face is a good idea either.”

 

“What are we going to do about Rogers?” 

 

“I’ve got that covered when the time comes.” Pierce shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Well so much for sending me in as backup.” Nat said through the com. 

 

“It was a pretty risky move anyway.” Bruce replied. “Who’s to say that Pierce wouldn’t have killed you at the warehouse?”

 

“Romanoff, I’m presuming you’re somewhere pretty hidden.” Fury said. 

 

“Yeah. I’m in an alcove under an outside stairwell at the church. If Barnes hadn’t pulled me in here I never would have known it was here.”

 

“Stay there for at least five minutes, then stagger out acting like you’ve been knocked out.” Fury instructed. “Stark, you can come on back to base. Except. You don’t know how to get here. Huh. Jarvis, send him coordinates and instructions on how to access the entrance to the tunnel. Barton, when Romanov comes out, bring everyone back to base. We’re going to decide that Barnes has already absconded, that he wouldn’t hang around after almost being caught by Natasha. We’re going to hope that whoever Pierce’s mole is, they’re on the team at the park and not one of the ones who ran surveillance last night. You didn’t say anything in front of them in the car, did you?”

 

“Nothing about Barnes being on our side.” Clint confirmed. 

 

“Let’s keep it that way. Coulson, give Jarvis all their numbers so he can keep track of who any of them call.”

 

“Done.”

 

Steve turned his attention back to the warehouse monitor, where Pierce appeared to be possibly checking his email, while Rumlow slumped in the chair where Bucky had sat the night before. 

 

“Jarvis has finished scanning the flash drives.” Bruce announced. “We’ve got a list of flagged voice recordings and email messages that went through SHIELD phone lines or servers.  You want Wanda and me to start sorting through those?”

 

“Good idea.” Fury nodded. “Although we know at least one was doctored. We’ll have to see if we can determine how many more may have been altered.”

 

“Nat! Nat! What happened? Are you okay?” Clint’s voice came through the com. 

 

“Barnes.” Nat replied weakly. “Tried to subdue him. He knocked me out.”

 

“Where? Where did he hit you?”

 

There were background voices as the suited agents came to their aid. 

 

“Didn’t hit my head.” Natasha muttered. “Grabbed the side of my neck with the metal hand. Pressure point.”

 

“Here, let’s get you back to the car.” An unfamiliar male voice said. 

 

“We might as well all head back to base.” Clint said. “If Barnes knocked her out to get away, he’s as far from here as possible by now.”

 

“Yeah, probably so.” A female voice agreed. 

 

“Fury, Coulson, we’re coming in. Barnes got the drop on Nat and knocked her out.”

 

“Is she okay?” Fury asked. 

 

“She’s a little woozy. Probably needs to be checked over. But there’s no sign of Barnes. I’m guessing he’s long gone.”

 

“I’m sure he is.” Steve replied. “Get Nat back here.”

 

“On the way. You got her?”

 

“Oh yeah.” The male voice said. “She doesn’t weigh a thing.”

 

“Sirs.” Jarvis interrupted. “Secretary Pierce has lowered the DEFCON scale to a Level 4, and told the World Security Council that due to credible threats against SHIELD, it may be lowered to a Level 3 later today.”

 

“Did he give any specific details of threats?” Fury asked. 

 

“None, sir.”

 

“What is he doing on his computer?” Steve asked. 

 

“Secretary Pierce has checked his incoming emails, and sent messages that he will not be in his office today due to security concerns. He has notified several SHIELD agents Level 7 or above that there is a threat to SHIELD and they may wish to remain in secure locations until further notice.”

 

“Who did he send those messages to?” Coulson asked. 

 

“Senior Agent Victoria Hand, Senior Agent Phil Coulson, Special Agent in Charge Felix Blake, Special Agent in Charge John Garrett, Special Agent Lakeysha Davis, Special Agent Jasper Sitwell, and Special Agent Laura Yiu. However, something odd - the emails sent to Hand, Coulson, Blake, and Davis were the same. The emails sent to Garrett, Sitwell, and Yiu were slightly different from the others.”

 

“That’s interesting.” Fury nodded. “Get me surveillance on Garrett and Yiu.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Pierce’s phone rang again. 

 

“Cuatro?” he said, putting it on speaker.

 

“I’m on the way. I’ll be there are soon as I can. I hate DC traffic.”

 

Pierce laughed. “Tell me about it, kiddo. I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

He hung up and looked at Rumlow. “Stop moping.”

 

“I’m not moping.” Rumlow huffed.

 

“You look like someone stole your puppy. We’ve got this under control. Trust me, my contingency plans have contingency plans.” Pierce smiled at him. “Come on, Hot Shot. You’re probably just hungry. Go get something to eat. Cuatro will be here soon.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. You want anything?”

 

“I’m good.” Pierce shook his head. “We ate, what two, two and a half hours ago?”

 

Rumlow got up and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a couple foil wrapped nutrition bars and a quart of milk. He ate the bars in silence.

 

Pierce did a few more things on the computer and then frowned. 

 

“What?” Rumlow asked, jumping to his feet. 

 

“There’s a storm in the Carolinas. Air Force One is being held in Atlanta for a couple hours until it passes. It’s not going to be back until almost time for the state dinner tonight, which is going to cause some adjustments to our plans.”

 

Rumlow growled, stood, kicked the wall near the doorway in frustration. A large section of the drywall shattered into powder, leaving, once the dust cleared, exposed wire mesh with a hole in it from Rumlow’s foot.

 

“Motherfucker.” Fury said in awe, at the same time Steve said “Son of a bitch.”


	23. Chapter 23

“So either that’s some really shoddy construction, or … “ Hill trailed off. 

 

“Rumlow’s enhanced.” Fury said grimly.

 

“The being hungry all the time?” Steve told them. “That happened to me the first two years or so after I got the serum. When I was in basic training they had to give me tube feedings overnight because I literally could not eat enough to replace all the calories I was using. Bucky’s going through that now. Last night when we left the records department and disappeared, we had to stop by the cafeteria to get him some food.”

 

“One of you get on Rumlow’s service record. Find out when he had a least a week of downtime that he was unaccounted for.  Let’s see if we can figure out when he got the serum.”

 

“I presume that will be me.” Coulson said.

 

“Either it will have to be you or someone will have to give me the security clearance for it.” Scott shrugged.

 

“Lang, you get on the monitors. I highly doubt that we’re going to see Barnes. He’s probably going to stay cloaked until he gets to the warehouse. But just in case, watch for him on the security feeds around the area.” Fury instructed. 

 

“Yes sir.” Scott pulled up a chair. 

 

Hill slid a laptop in front of him. 

 

“Got a report of a motorcycle stolen two blocks from where Barnes took the shot at us.” Hill told them. 

 

“Why would he steal a motorcycle if he’s cloaked?” Scott asked. “That would be really obvious, because we’d see a motorcycle without a rider through the security cameras.”

 

“That’s exactly why.” Steve said. “He’s counting on us spotting a motorcycle with no rider on the security feed.”

 

Tony walked in, still wearing the previous day’s clothes. He dropped into the chair next to Steve, grabbing two donuts and a BLT.

 

“You look exhausted.” Steve told him. “There’s a couple bunkrooms down here.”

 

“Let me get some sugar, fat, sodium, and caffeine first.” Tony replied, grabbing himself a cup of coffee. 

 

“Wouldn’t that keep you awake?” Hill raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“No.” Coulson, Fury, Steve, and Wanda all said. 

 

“I’ve seen both Tony and Clint drink an entire pot of coffee and be sound asleep within minutes.” Scott told her. 

 

“You heard everything with Nat over the comms?” Steve asked.

 

Tony only nodded, which confirmed just how exhausted he was.

 

“I’ve got Bucky.” Scott announced. “Or, actually, I’ve got a motorcycle with no rider.”

 

“Headed to the warehouse?” Fury asked.

 

“Headed to the warehouse.” Scott confirmed. 

 

There was a commotion as Clint and Natasha returned with Coulson’s agents. Everyone in the Cave made the appropriate fuss over Nat, who was sent to medical to be checked over. 

 

There was actually a med bay there in the Cave, and apparently Fury had already brought down staff in case they were needed.

 

And more surprisingly, Clint had apparently been there before.

 

Coulson took his four agents to another room to do something to keep them busy. 

 

Tony finished up his breakfast and announced that he was going to lay down for a little while. 

 

“Come get me when the good stuff starts. I mean it. If I miss the fun I’m going to spend the next month creating robots that will steal all the toilet paper and cut holes in your socks and do whatever else I can think of to annoy all of you.”  He threatened as he headed off to the bunkroom.

 

“Crap.” Scott muttered. “Bucky doesn’t know that Rumlow is enhanced and we have no way to warn him.”

 

“Stop giving Cap more things to worry about.” Hill said. 

 

“I’ve already been thinking about that.” Steve sighed. “He’s extremely observant. I hope he’ll catch on quickly.”

 

Coulson returned alone and went back to the laptop he had been working on. 

 

“SHIELD just sent out a bulletin to all their agents. Director Nicholas J. Fury is wanted for questioning regarding the death of General James Barnes III and is a suspect in an attack on Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross.” Coulson told them. 

 

“Took longer than I expected.” Fury smirked.

 

“Should we expect company?” Steve asked.

 

Fury shook his head. “The walls of this chamber block any heat signatures or life sign readings. According to the security log, no one has been here in months other than routine cleaning. And if anyone tries to come in, the door is going to malfunction.”

 

“I think I’ve got something.” Coulson said a few minutes later. “Strike Alpha returned from Afghanistan two days after the 107th was hit by the IED and all had five days’ leave. Then a month later, Rumlow was granted two weeks’ leave for his mother’s funeral. Except that according to his psych profile, his mother died of cancer when he was 15 years old. So either they waited over twenty years to have a funeral, or he lied to get leave.”

 

“So he got the serum about a month or so after Bucky did.” Steve nodded.

 

“That would be my assumption.” Coulson said.

 

“I know Banner and Maximoff are sorting through those records, but I need Banner on this. I need to know exactly how much enhancement we should expect from Rumlow at this stage of the process.” Fury told them. 

 

“I’ll take Banner’s place.” Coulson offered. 

 

Fury nodded, so Coulson moved over to the corner where Bruce and Wanda were huddled over a computer with headphones.

 

“Bucky just turned onto the road where the warehouse is located. He’ll be there in under a minute.” Scott called out. 

 

On the monitor, Rumlow stood and walked out of the office, heading downstairs. 

 

“I got a motorcycle incoming.” Rhodey said through the comms ten seconds later. “Looks like Barnes.”

 

The security feed on the largest monitor switched to the camera outside the warehouse, showing a motorcycle pulling up in front of the roll up door.  Bucky had apparently turned off the cloaking device, as he was visible on camera. The door opened, and the motorcycle pulled in. 

 

The camera switched again, to the feed indoors facing the roll up door. Rumlow lowered the door as Bucky brought the bike to a stop and shut it off. 

 

“He’s up in the office.” Rumlow nodded toward the doorway. 

 

Barnes followed him up the stairs to the office, where Pierce was still on the computer. 

 

“Everything okay?” Pierce asked. 

 

“No one followed me.” Bucky shrugged, dropping into one of the chairs. “Sitwell was pulled out by the Avengers. I followed them to the park. They got him out. Only Romanoff saw me, and I left her out cold under the stairs at the church.”

 

“You were cloaked, right?” Pierce asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well then no one got you on camera. You’re clear. It’s fine. We’re still ahead of the game.”

 

“The Avengers are looking for me, and I presume those other people were SHIELD.”

 

Pierce shrugged. “They have absolutely nothing on you except the word of a man who’s currently wanted for murder. Trust me, a large percentage of SHIELD doesn’t trust anything Fury says or does. And once Fury is disgraced, no one will believe anything he says.”

 

“I’m wanted for gunning down the Strike Team … “

 

“No, you’re not. The Strike Team officially died in a helicopter crash.” Pierce shrugged again. “You can’t be charged with a crime that officially never happened.”

 

“What?”

 

“Kiddo, I told you it would all be okay. I meant it. The next few days are going to be nerve-wracking. This faction bent on destruction has infiltrated SHIELD and the government to the highest levels, and it won’t be easy or pleasant to flush them out. But someone has to stand up to them. Someone has to stop them before they destroy this country. We’re making this world safer for your daughter.”

 

Bucky didn’t say anything in response. 

 

“Brock, get him something to eat.” Pierce instructed. “Relax for a little while. I need to regroup and change up some plans a little for this evening.”

 

Rumlow left the room and returned with a couple protein bars and a bottle of milk, which he grudgingly handed to Bucky. 

 

Pierce continued working on his computer while Bucky and Rumlow glared at one another. 

 

Natasha and Clint came in and sat down at the table. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked. 

 

“I’m okay.” Natasha shrugged. “Doctor didn’t find anything noteworthy. She told me to take it easy for 48 hours.”

 

“What’s the status here?” Clint asked. 

 

Steve filled them in. SHIELD had issued an apprehend order for Fury, Sitwell was in a holding cell, Bucky was at the warehouse with Pierce and Rumlow, Rumlow was apparently enhanced, and whatever Pierce was planning for tonight, it had been changed by Air Force One being delayed in Atlanta. 

 

Nat nudged Clint as she stood. “I’m going to talk to Sitwell.”

 

Clint rose and followed her. “I’m going too, I guess.”

 

On the screen, Pierce’s phone buzzed and he answered. 

 

“Pierce.”

 

Rumlow and Bucky both looked over at him. 

 

“Yeah. I kind of expected him to go to the Cave. You won’t be able to get him out. Put some guys outside the entrance in case he comes out. He’ll be coming out tomorrow one way or another.”

 

“I know Air Force One is delayed. It’s going to cause a slight rearranging of our plans, but everything will be fine.”

 

“I’ve got it all under control. You just do your part, make sure your men are in position, and let me handle the rest.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“What does Air Force One being delayed have to do with our plans?” Bucky asked. 

 

“SHIELD has plans to assassinate the president tonight. We’re going to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Pierce told him. 

 

The assembled Avengers, plus Fury, Hill, and Coulson, all looked at one another. 

 

“What’s the plan?” 

 

“I’m bringing the two of you as my personal security, plus Strike Team Bravo will be there. I’ll be armed, and I may have retired from active duty fifteen years ago, but I haven’t lost much. Between us, we’ll protect the president and bring down whoever SHIELD sends after him. We’ll do our best to take the assassin alive, so that we can follow the rat back to the nest.”

 

“Are you reading in the Secret Service?”

 

“No, because we don’t know how many of them we can trust. The last thing we want is to walk into an ambush and have a shootout in the White House. Kiddo, this thing is huge. There are top ranking officials in every branch of the government involved. The vice president is in on this plot. I hate to say it, but there is going to be some serious chaos for the next few days while we sort out exactly who is involved with this group.”

 

“Where did the intel come from about the assassination attempt?” Bucky asked. 

 

“I’ve got a double agent within SHIELD. It’s a credible source, or we wouldn’t be going to all this trouble.” Pierce said. 

 

“What, you don’t trust your own godfather?” Rumlow snorted. 

 

“Would I be here if I didn’t?” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

 

“Boys.” Pierce sighed. “The two of you are here because you are the only two men I trust implicitly, other than T, but he’s in a hospital right now. Probably because he knew something he shouldn’t about SHIELD. Not to pressure you, but the fate of the American people, the world even, rests on the three of us. Matthew Ellis is a good man, and he would never stand for SHIELD doing the things they have been doing. That’s why they want to kill him, and we are going to stop them. When this is over, we’re going to have to help him rebuild the government. VPOTUS is dirty. I’m sure there are cabinet members involved. Who knows if T is going to recover enough to come back to work? There’s going to be a lot of work to be done, and I need the two of you at my side to help, not bickering at each other like children.”

 

“Nat, see what Sitwell knows about an assassination attempt on the president tonight.” Steve said softly into the comms.

 

“Understood.” She replied. 

 

“Yes sir.” Bucky said, still glaring at Rumlow. 

 

“You know I’ll do whatever you need me to, babe.” Rumlow said. 

 

“I know I can depend on the two of you.” Pierce nodded. “That’s why the three of us are here. Now, make sure your dress uniforms are ready for tonight. Cuatro, Brock can show you where yours is. I had Renata pick it up from the cleaners for you. Then gather whatever weapons you think you may need. We’ll have lunch in a little while.”

 

On the screen, Pierce went back to his computer, while Bucky followed Rumlow to a small room converted to an armory, with both a SHIELD dress uniform and an Army dress uniform hanging on hooks on one wall. 

 

“Damn. Wish I’d known that was there.” Fury said. 

 

“Hey Steve?” Rhodey said through the comm. “Tony is asleep? Really?”

 

“Yeah, believe it or not. How did you know?”

 

“Jarvis said that he had been set up to monitor the phones of some of the SHIELD agents. He said one of them made a suspicious phone call. Jarvis has been trying to report to Tony but Tony’s asleep, so I’m set as a default contact if Tony is unreachable.”

 

“What did Jarvis say?” 

 

“Agent Grant Ward called SAiC John Garrett and told him that Fury is in the Cave. Garrett then called Pierce to pass along the info.”

 

Steve looked over at Coulson. “We know where your leak is.”

 

“Ward?” Coulson shook his head, his eyes wide. “I never would have expected it. I honestly never would have suspected that any of my team were moles.”

 

“Do we put him in the holding cell too, or do we use him to pass along false info?” Scott asked. 

 

“I like him.” Fury nodded at Scott. “Let me think on that. In the meantime, don’t say anything in front of him that he can pass along to Garrett or Pierce.”

 

On the monitor, Bucky and Rumlow were dividing up weapons and ammunition. 

 

Steve excused himself to go to the bathroom just so he could get up and walk around for a few minutes. 

 

He met Nat and Clint in the hallway on the way back. 

 

“Anything?” he asked.

 

“Oh yeah.” Nat nodded. “Let’s get everyone together,”

 

“What did you find out?” Fury asked when the three of them took their seats at the conference table again.

 

Coulson and Wanda paused whatever they were listening to and directed their attention to Natasha. 

 

“Pierce has been the leader of the dirty side of SHIELD for years. They call themselves Hydra, after some Nazi cult back during World War II. They were gearing up to take control of the country. The terrorist attack on DC was a false flag op. General Barnes was killed because he had been quietly investigating something Bucky said about SHIELD killing a lot of people and took his findings to Pierce. Barnes was right about the plan for the Strike Team to steal weapons from the arms dealer and stage another terrorist attack. Hydra was planning to assassinate the president tonight and then a terrorist attack right after to throw the country into panic. VPOTUS is part of Hydra and he was going to be a figurehead controlled by Pierce and the higher ranking members. Sitwell doesn’t know why.Pierce would have given the order to execute Strike Team Alpha, or why he sent Barnes after Sitwell.”  

 

“Meanwhile Pierce told Bucky and Rumlow that VPOTUS is part of the conspiracy they have to stop, and that their job tonight is to protect the president.” Steve said.

 

“Is he planning to doublecross Barnes?” Wanda asked. 

 

“No.” Steve shook his head. “He’s doublecrossing Hydra.”

 

“Why?” Scott asked.

 

“Where does the Secretary of the World Security Council fall in the presidential succession order?” Steve asked. 

 

“Seventh, right after the Secretary of Defense.” Coulson answered. 

 

“Although, technically, fifth right now.” Hill pointed out. “The Speaker of the House was not born in the US and is therefore ineligible. The Secretary of State is fifth, but that’s Ross and the last I knew he was in an induced coma.”

 

“So Pierce disgraces the VP, probably by implicating him in the assassination plot, then he just has to take out the House Pro Tem, the Secretary of Defense, and who else, the Secretary of the Treasury? Then he’s got a straight shot to the White House.” Steve offered. 

 

“The President and the Treasury Secretary will be at the state dinner tonight.” Hill told them. “The President of Cuba is the guest of honor. He’s here for the trade talks that start tomorrow.”

 

“So he could take out both of them at the dinner tonight, and frame the VPOTUS and possibly the Pro Tem in the conspiracy, which would only leave the SecDef needing to have a heart attack.” Clint nodded. 

 

“If he’s smart, he’ll let the Secretary of Defense assume the presidency. Strakofsky served with Matthew Ellis under General Barnes. Pierce could play the loyal friend of Ellis and JB Barnes looking to avenge their deaths. And then Pierce can run after Strakofsky, and serve a full eight years as president, rather than just completing Ellis’ term.” Fury pointed out. 

 

 “We need to tighten the security on Ross’ hospital room.” Steve said. “And crash a state dinner.”

 

“Do we notify the Secret Service?” Scott asked. 

 

“We don’t know how many of them are Hydra.” Nat shrugged. “And they’ll be on high alert anyway with DefCon being lowered.”

 

“Pierce sent a memo to SHIELD higher ups that Strike Bravo is going to be at the White House tonight for additional security, due to reported threats.” Hill announced. 

 

“How many times have you worked with Bravo?” Fury asked Clint. 

 

“A few. Not nearly as many as I worked with Alpha.” He shrugged.

 

“Has Barnes worked with Bravo?”

 

“I think so, but I don’t know how many times or when or where.” Clint shook his head. 

 

“You’ve got Level 7 clearance.” Fury said. “Find out for me.”

 

Steve frowned and looked from Clint to Fury. “Why does he have Level 7 clearance?”

 

“Because I gave it to him.” Fury said levelly. “Are you going to pout about someone else having a higher clearance level, or are you going to figure out our strategy for stopping an assassination by unknown players in a place we aren’t supposed to be?’

 

“I’m on it, sir.” Steve replied, with another glance at Bucky and Rumlow on the screen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry it's been so long. Real life decided to kick my ass and this chapter just didn't want to cooperate. I'm still not happy with it. The first part drags, but hopefully the rest makes up for it. It's huge, but I just really couldn't come up with any place to break it that made sense. 
> 
> I promise it won't be so long until the next chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer - I have never been to the White House. Everything I know about it comes from Google and tv/movies. This site (http://www.whitehousemuseum.org/Floor1.htm) has an excellent map of the White House if you want to refer to it for placement of the events of this chapter. Everything takes place on the first and second floors of the Residence wing.

Bucky and Rumlow spent almost twenty minutes discussing how many weapons they could hide in their dress uniforms while Pierce worked on his computer in the other room. 

“Is it possible we could get Ellis in a kevlar vest?” Bucky asked.

“Kevlar’s not gonna stop a head shot.” Rumlow snorted. 

“No, but it would at least slow down a center mass hit. Crowded room, it’s going to be easier to get a shot off below shoulder level. As soon as someone raises a gun high enough for a headshot, people are going to scream and move.” Bucky replied.

“You do have a point.” Rumlow shrugged. “Let’s see what Alex says.”

The two of them made their way back to the office, where Pierce was still working on his computer. 

Pierce looked up and smiled when the two of them came in. 

“So, thought.” Bucky began. “What are the chances we could get Ellis … “

“What’s that?” Rumlow interrupted.

“What’s what?” Pierce asked, frowning.

“Where’s your security station?” Rumlow asked, pointing at the camera above the door. “I haven’t seen one.”

“I only ever activated the exterior camera near the bay door.” Pierce said. “The monitoring station is downstairs in one of the small storage rooms.”

“That camera’s light is on.” Rumlow pointed again.

Pierce stood and hurried out the door, Rumlow and Bucky following him. 

“Shit!” Fury swore. 

“Jarvis!” at least five people shouted. 

“I am deploying a program to hide the fact that I am remotely monitoring their system.” The AI answered.

The three men made their way through the warehouse to the security station. Rumlow immediately logged in to the system, using the credentials Pierce gave him. 

“All the cameras in the building are on.” He said. “It doesn’t look like any information has gone out of the building, but you have an opening here that could be exploited to hack in. I’m closing it off.”  
Seconds later, the feed went dark and silent.

“Jarvis, can you get us back in?” Hill asked. 

“Not without alerting them to the fact that we are monitoring their security system.” Jarvis stated. “SSA Rumlow is extremely knowledgeable in electronic monitoring.” 

“Dammit!” Steve swore.

“We knew we were pushing our luck on that system.” Natasha said. “I’m amazed we were able to monitor it as long as we did.”

“Rhodes.” Fury said into the comm. “We’ve lost our eyes and ears inside the building. You’re the only surveillance we have out there right now.”

“10-4”

“I can head that way.” Clint offered. 

“Not a bad idea.” Hill shrugged.

“No.” Steve shook his head. “I’d rather you stay here today and take a nap so we can use you tonight. Sam, can you go back up Rhodey?”

“Of course.”

“That’s a good point.” Hill conceded.

“What’s our plan for tonight?” Fury asked Steve. 

“First of all, we see if we can get President Ellis in a vest.” Steve looked around the room. “Then we crash the state dinner. If the DefCon level is already moved to a 4 or 3, no one is going to argue about some of the Avengers showing up for additional security. I was hoping we’d have the surveillance at the warehouse longer to tell us what Pierce’s plans are, but it didn’t work out that way. I want Clint and Natasha inside with me, since they’re the two best shots we have. I want Scott there and fun sized, so he can be the element of surprise if we need him. I want Tony and Wanda on the roof, Fury and Bruce in the chair, and probably Coulson and Hill inside with us since people tend to underestimate them.”

“Reasonable.” Fury nodded. “I’ll put Barton, Rogers, and Romanov on the guest list, and then slip Coulson and Hill in with the Secret Service.”

There were various nods and murmurs of agreement around the room. 

“Rhodes.” Fury said into the comm. “Are you good to sit out there and watch for a while?”

“I’m in an air conditioned suit, with Jarvis redirecting all Air Force related calls. I’m peachy.” Rhodey told them. 

“There probably won’t be much to watch for a while, but stay there, and let us know if anything changes. We’ve lost AV in the building.”

“Understood.” Rhodey answered.

Fury turned to the group around the conference table. “Everyone else, get some rest. We don’t know what we’re walking into tonight. Everyone needs to be 100%.” 

Sam left to back up Rhodey, and Fury sent everyone except Bruce to get some rest. There were several small bunkrooms, each with two sets of bunk beds set into opposite walls. 

Steve skipped the first room, where someone (probably Tony) had placed a Do Not Disturb sign. He, Clint, and Scott went into the second room. Natasha, Wanda, and Hill went into the next room. 

To no one’s surprise, Clint hopped onto one of the top bunks. Steve took the bottom bunk under him, and Scott quietly recited “eeny meeny miney moe” before taking the other top bunk.

Steve only managed to fall asleep because he had taught himself in the Army to fall asleep when and where he could, because often they hadn’t known when they would have another opportunity. 

He woke three hours later when the door closed softly. Obviously Scott had been leaving, because Clint was still snoring softly above Steve. 

Steve made his way back to the command center, where he found about eight pizza boxes stacked on the table. Scott and Tony were at the table with Fury. 

“Did I miss anything?” Steve asked. 

“Not a thing.” Fury shook his head. “DefCon is still at 4. No one has come out of the warehouse. I had a couple of Coulson’s people pick up your tux from the Avengers building and some pizza for everyone.”

Scott helped himself to a couple of slices and passed the box to Steve. 

“I have a tux in DC?” Steve frowned as he took three slices out of the box.

“Of course you do.” Tony said, chewing his own pizza. “Always have to be ready to rub elbows with politicians.”

Steve shrugged, and they ate in silence.

Clint stumbled in, collected enough slices of pizza from various boxes to make about a pizza and a half, put them all into one box, and wandered back out of the room.

“You know we’re going to dinner at the White House, right?” Scott called after him.

“Yep. Only took twelve.” Clint shouted back. 

The rest of the team trickled in over the next half hour and ate. 

Steve watched the monitor feed outside the warehouse, but never caught a glimpse of Bucky. 

When everyone had finished eating, Steve called a meeting.

“Did we get President Ellis to agree to a vest?” he asked. 

“We did better.” Tony said. “He’s about Sam’s size, so I modified one of Sam’s body armors with a few extra panels and he’s going to be wearing that under his tux. Less obvious, more coverage. He just can’t go to the bathroom too easily.”

“Good.” Steve nodded. 

Clint snickered.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Good that he’s wearing armor. You know what I meant. Moving on. Who’s the entertainment for the evening?”

“Rare double headliners.” Fury scowled. “The Marine Corps band will play a few songs, and then be joined by a Cuban-born opera singer for a few more songs.”

“A Sousa march played by a symphony would be the perfect cover for gunshots.” Coulson pointed out.

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Steve nodded grimly. “Is the balcony going to be open?”

“Not planned for it to be.” Hill said. “Normally it would be, but with the increased threat level, they’re going to keep everyone inside during the cocktail party.”

“Wanda, I want you on the balcony during the cocktails. Afterwards, on the roof with Tony, the two of you watching opposite sides until something happens.”

She nodded in agreement. 

They formulated a loose strategy, accounting for the fact they didn’t have a seating chart and didn’t know exactly what Pierce’s plan was or exactly who might be involved. Steve and Natasha would join the selected guests for cocktails upstairs in the Yellow Oval Office, while Clint, Hill, and Coulson waited downstairs for the dinner guests to arrive. During the reception, they would spread out and all do their best to keep the president in sight. During the actual dinner, they would have to play things by ear, because the seating chart was being rearranged to accommodate the additional guests. They didn’t expect to actually get to the after dinner entertainment. Tony passed out tiny wireless transmitters, each about the size of a single letter in a typed book, with instructions to get one on Pierce as quickly as possible, and to put them on Rumlow and Bucky if anyone was able to do so inconspicuously. 

After the Avengers with Coulson and Hill ironed out as many details as possible, Fury called in the rest of Coulson’s team. Steve gave a slightly different version of the plan, saying that Steve and Natasha would be at the cocktail party, the dinner, and entertainment afterwards, unless the assasination attempt occurred earlier in the evening. Tony would be on the roof, with Clint, Wanda, Scott, and some additional security staged in the family dining room on the other end of the floor in case anything happened. Coulson’s team would be stationed in the Blue Room to help security cover the first floor exits if necessary. Coulson and Fury were going to remain at headquarters to coordinate the operation.

As expected, Jarvis reported within minutes after leaving the meeting that Agent Ward had called John Garrett to report the details of the plan as he had been told. 

Rhodey and Sam reported that Pierce’s car had left the warehouse headed toward the White House, with Rumlow and Bucky riding along.

“Are you two good to stay out for a while longer?” Bruce asked. 

Steve and Fury looked at him in surprise.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Rhodey replied. 

“Me too. What’s up?” Sam asked. 

“I just have a gut feeling about Ross. While we’re all distracted here would be a good time to finish the job at the hospital. What if you two follow Pierce until Tony and Wanda have visual, and then Sam, can you hang out in the hospital room, double check anyone who comes in to give Ross meds or take him out for tests or whatever? And Jarvis, can you patch into the hospital’s database so that Rhodey can scan badges if he and Sam have a reason to be suspicious?”

“That’s a really good idea.” Sam agreed.

“I will contact the hospital and convey that we fear there may be a security breach and ask for permission to interface with their personnel records. It is unlikely they will refuse with a Cabinet member’s life in jeopardy.” Jarvis answered.

A few minutes later, Jarvis reported that he had permission from the hospital chief of staff to access any records related to employees and Secretary Ross, as long as no other patient records were compromised.

Everyone dressed in combat gear and formal wear. Tony flew over to the White House early to be ready for the ceremony on the lawn. Fury sent the first SUV with the SHIELD agents ahead, and then waited about fifteen minutes before sending the second team. Scott shrunk down and hid in Clint’s pocket before they left the Cave to make sure he wasn’t seen. Wanda rode in the Suburban with Coulson, Hill, Steve, Natasha, and Clint. 

Coulson took Steve’s shield, in its plain black carrying case, to stash in the Usher’s Office in case it was needed. 

They were brought in through the service entrance while the ceremony on the lawn was still under way. Steve and Natasha were escorted upstairs to the Yellow Oval Office by a Secret Service agent while another showed Clint, Coulson, and Hill to the area where they were to wait.

Moments later, Clint reported that he was positioned just inside the door, with Coulson and Hill on opposite sides of the room with groups of Secret Service agents, facing the entrance. 

President Ellis and Cuban President Alvarez came into the upstairs room with their security detail a few minutes before the cocktail guests arrived, and used the time to thank Steve and Natasha for being there to protect the guests. 

Wanda walked past the window out on the balcony to show Steve and Natasha that she was in place.

“Eyes on Pierce.” Tony said through the coms. “He’s coming up to the main entrance. Barnes and Rumlow are following behind.”

“Turning on audio.” Clint replied. He toggled his com and left it open. 

“Agent Barton.” Pierce said. “Glad you could be here to help us with security tonight.”

“That’s my job, sir.” Clint replied. 

“I trust that the rest of the team are here somewhere?” Pierce continued. 

“Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff will be at the dinner. We didn’t want to bring in the whole team and cause a panic.”

“Good. Very good.” Pierce said. “I’ll send word back to the kitchen to make sure they save you a plate. I heard the menu tonight is supposed to be amazing.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Hawkeye cut your mic.” Scott said. 

“ … get upstairs to the reception.” Pierce’s voice said, sounding much closer.

“Barton.” Rumlow’s voice said. 

“Rumlow. Barnes.” Clint replied, sounding further away and slightly hostile. 

“Got the transmitter on Pierce, got one on Rumlow, about to tag Barnes.” Scott said. 

“Good job.” Steve said. “Get back to Cli … wait. No. Can you stay with Barnes without being noticed?”

“Rogers.” Fury warned.

“No, hear me out. We don’t know how this is all going down, so if we can keep Scott with them he can be right there before any of the rest of us can get across the room.”

“He’s got a point.” Scott said. “I can slide in with Barnes’ medals.”

“Okay, do it.” Fury told him.

“Shit.” Hill said. “Pierce spotted me.”

“What’s going on?” Fury asked.

“Pierce and his detail are walking towards her.” Coulson replied. “I don’t think he saw me.”

There was a momentary pause before Pierce’s voice came through the com.

“Agent Hill, I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight.” 

“My first duty station was the SHIELD base at Guantanamo.” Hill answered. “I’m familiar with the Cuban delegation.”

“I’d forgotten about that, but obviously Nick didn’t. He never misses a trick.”

“No sir, he doesn’t.”

“Well, glad you’re here to keep an eye on things. I’m sure I’ll see you again before the evening is out.”

“Have a nice evening, Mr. Secretary.” Hill said.

“Pierce is moving toward the stairs.” Coulson said. 

“What the fuck!” Rumlow’s voice hissed across the coms. “What’s she doing here?”

“Did your SHIELD double agent double cross you?” Barnes asked softly.

“You think Fury is here?” Rumlow asked.

“No.” Pierce answered. “There’s a BOLO for him. He would be detained by security if he showed up. But either our SHIELD source fed us bad intel, or they’re on to him and fed him bad intel. We’ve got to assume that anyone we encounter oppose us.” There was a pause for a moment. “Barton said Rogers is here. He’s probably going to be in here at the mixer. You two stay out here. I doubt anything will happen before dinner.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to bring Barnes in the room, to try to throw Rogers off his game?” Rumlow suggested. 

“We can’t take the chance that Rogers would have Cuatro removed. Wait until the dinner, when Rogers can’t do it without making a scene.”

“Whatever you say.” Bucky replied.

“Good. Stay here, keep a sharp eye out, and try to get along.” Pierce said.

Moments later, Pierce came into the room alone. 

Steve stayed on his side of the room, trying to keep his anger in check and remember that he had to let Pierce walk into the trap.

Pierce spoke with President Ellis and President Alvarez, and then several of the other invited guests. Steve stayed in his spot while Natasha walked around, mingling with the guests. Pierce seemed to avoid her. Most of the other guests spoke to Steve as they circulated. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Rumlow stage whispered across the com. 

“Checking something.” Bucky replied. 

“Pierce said to stay here!” 

“Well then stay here. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to secure the balcony.”

“Pretty sure the Secret Service already did that.” Rumlow sneered.

“Barton is acting weird. He could scale a column and be on the balcony in a heartbeat. I’m just going into the Treaty Room and take a look out the window.”

“Whatever, Barnes. Don’t expect me to cover for you if Pierce says anything.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to. I’m an adult.”

“What the fuck ever.” Rumlow hissed.

A few minutes later, Wanda spoke through the coms. “Barnes is in the Treaty Room. He looked out the window, nodded at me, and then turned away.”

“Probably trying to figure out where everyone is.” Fury said. 

Natasha appeared at Steve’s elbow with two glasses of champagne, offering one to him. They held the glasses without drinking, although they both had high enough alcohol tolerances that one glass of champagne would have little to no effect on them. 

“Anything interesting?” Steve murmured softly.

“No,” Natasha shrugged. “The Secretary of the Treasury’s daughter is having an affair with the Speaker of the House and the Secretary is more upset about her crossing party lines than about the fact she’s banging a married man older than her father. The Secretary of Agriculture’s gout is acting up. The Secretary of the Interior is on a rant about oil pipelines again, and there’s about to be a scandal in the HUD department from some contracts being awarded to family members of government officials. So in other words, Washington is the same as it ever was.”

Steve huffed softly. “Sounds about right.”

“Well?” Rumlow asked.

“Balcony’s secure.” Barnes replied. 

“Did you go out there and check?”

“No, I looked out the window. There’s an alarm on the windows.”

“Well then you don’t know that there might be someone out there that you can’t see from the window. Maybe you were planting a bomb out there yourself.” Rumlow told him. 

“Just shut up. If you don’t agree with the way I did it, go do it yourself.”

“Nah, I’ll just stay here like I was told to. I don’t need to sneak around trying to catch a glimpse of my ex-boyfriend.”

“When the shooting starts, I’m using you as a human shield.” Barnes muttered.

President Ellis and President Alvarez moved toward the doorway, with their wives joining them. Three White House staff members began discreetly herding the guests downstairs to wait for the official start of the dinner ceremonies. 

Pierce was one of the first out of the room, presumably to retrieve Rumlow and Bucky before Steve and Natasha came out. 

“Brock, I want you just outside the doorway to the Usher’s Office. That will give you a clear line of sight for the front doors and the base of the staircase, which is where Ellis will greet the guests. Cuatro, you take the corner of the hall between the East Room and the Green Room, which will give you a view of most of the guests. When everyone moves into the East Room, you two slip in the doorways and find a good spot to watch.” Pierce instructed. 

Steve offered Natasha his arm, and they walked downstairs, taking a spot between the columns across from the main entrance, giving them a view of both Pierce's men. 

“Hail to the Chief” played, followed by “La Bayamesa” as the Presidents and first ladies descended the stairs. 

A bored looking soldier in dress blues announced each guest, who came forward to shake hands with the leaders before being escorted to their table in the East Room. 

“Guys, we got him.” Sam said through the coms. “Someone came in, tried to give Ross a shot with an unlabeled syringe, and after a small disagreement on the point, Rhodey and I apprehended him.”

“Who?” Tony immediately asked.

“Everyone okay?” Hill asked practically over him. 

“Everyone’s fine. Perp’s a little bruised but nothing that won’t heal. He’s a mid-level SHIELD agent. Rhodey has him restrained.”

“Damn.” Fury said. “I’m sending a containment unit.”

“I hate being right.” Bruce added. 

As expected, Steve and Natasha were the last announced, allowing them to remain with the president as long as possible. 

There was a low stage set up between the fireplaces along the outer wall, with chairs and instruments in place for the orchestra. 

Steve and Natasha were seated at one of the front tables, next to the president’s table. They quickly spotted Rumlow, Bucky, and Clint stationed in three corners of the room, with Hill and Coulson in a group of Secret Service agents in the fourth. Strike Team members in full tac gear and helmets were placed in front of each window.

The two presidents took to the stage to make their toasts, and then took their seats at the head table. 

Steve and Natasha were seated with the Secretary of Agriculture, a senator from Florida, and the Secretary of Defense, and their wives. The senator and the agriculture head spent most of the time discussing their various ailments. 

Secretary Strakofsky leaned over and spoke to Steve. “I’m glad you were able to be here tonight, but I hate that it’s because Secretary Ross is hospitalized.”

“Ross is tough.” Steve said. “We’re all hoping he will bounce back from this.”

“And so soon after we lost General Barnes.” Stakofsky shook his head.

They made small talk through the rest of the meal.

As the dessert dishes were being cleared away, President Ellis took the stage and introduced the band, and the singer who would accompany them later in the evening. 

As he returned to his seat, one of the Strike Team by the front windows raised his gun. 

Before Steve could even speak, there were four distinct gunshots, one from Bucky’s direction, one from Clint’s, and two from the Secret Service group, and the Strike Team member went down. 

“Shots fired!” Hill shouted.

The room erupted into chaos, with people shouting and ducking under the tables. About half of the Secret Service ran toward the president and the other half toward the attempted assassin. 

“What’s happening?” Fury asked. 

Natasha threw herself onto the Cuban president, while Steve moved toward Ellis and shouted at Strakofsky, who was already standing, to get to VP Collier. Several of the Marines in the band jumped off the stage toward various important people.

There were more gunshots, and both the president and vice president went down. 

Natasha gave Strakofsky one of her guns. The two of them pushed Alvarez, the first ladies, and someone else who had been at their table under it. A Marine band member crawled over to help them cover the group under the table.  
Steve crawled over to to drape himself over the fallen president.

From there, the situation devolved into an open firefight. 

Several tables were turned on their sides as combatants took cover behind them. Shots were fired from and towards all directions. Guests hid under tables or tried to scurry from the room while the Strike Team, the Secret Service, and security forces ran toward the center of the room. Steve caught a bullet in his outer thigh as he lay on top of the president. 

“We have a mass casualty incident!” Hill shouted into the coms. “I have more than a dozen people down!”

“Holy shit!” Clint gasped. “One of the Marines just bashed somebody with his tuba!”

“Where’s Pierce?” Steve asked. 

“Under a table with Rumlow.” Coulson answered. “Can you get the president out?”

“Sir?” Steve shouted, figuring that everyone’s ears were ringing from the repeated gunshots. “Are you hurt?”

“I think I’m okay.” Ellis answered. 

“Stay close to the floor.” Steve instructed. 

Steve lifted his head just enough to see a Secret Service agent crawling toward him. 

“Let’s get him under this table.” the agent yelled, pointing at the table where Steve had been seated. 

“I got a runner!” Tony called. 

“Got him.” Wanda said moments later.

Steve and the agent pulled the president under the table, covering him with their bodies as much as possible until they were out of sight. 

“Is my wife okay?” Ellis asked. “And the Alvarezes?”

“Agent Romanoff has them under the table.” Steve told him. “They seemed to be alright. What about you?”

Ellis pointed to his chest, where there was a hole with scorched edges in his crisp white shirt. “Armor did its job but it still hurts like hell.”

“Maverick is alive but Comet is down.” The agent said into his com. “Repeat. Maverick is safe. Comet is down.”

“Stay down.” Steve said as he pressed Ellis down toward the floor, crouching low himself.

The gunshots began to taper down in frequency. 

The edge of the tablecloth lifted and another Secret Service agent slid under. 

“Sir, we have to get you out of here.” the new arrival said. 

Ellis raised his head, and the first Secret Service agent raised his gun. 

Steve punched the agent, knocking him out cold, and when the other turned with wide eyes, Steve punched him too, just to be safe. 

“I got dirty Secret Service.” Steve said into the com as he shoved the two unconscious agents out from under the table.

“You okay?” Nat asked. 

“Knocked ‘em out.” Steve answered. “Ellis is safe for the moment. He’s under the table with me.”

“Mrs. Ellis and President and Mrs. Alvarez are with me. They’re all safe.” Nat reported. 

“Collier’s dead. Pierce shot him. Several Secret Service down, four of the Strike team down, several civilians down.” Clint reported. 

“Are you sure the vice president is dead?” Fury asked. 

“Oh yeah. Straight through the head.” Clint replied.

“The building is on lockdown.” Fury told them. “DC Police are sending all available units and the SWAT team, but we don’t know how many of them we can trust. SHIELD is mobilizing every agent within a one hundred mile radius to the White House, and I’m pretty sure we can trust even less of them.”

“Understood.” most of the team responded. 

“Are we just going to wait for the shooting to stop, or are we going to try to make a run for it?” The president asked Steve.

“I really wish I had my shield right now.” Steve sighed. He toggled the com. “I don’t suppose there’s any chance someone could get my shield to me.”

“Where is it?” Scott asked. 

“Usher’s Office, right by the door to the entrance hall.” Coulson said. 

“I’m on it.” Scott said. 

“What the fuck!” Bucky shouted. 

There were several more gunshots, each followed instantly by a sound Steve was sure was the bullets bouncing off Scott’s body armor. 

“Barnes is chasing me!” Scott shouted. 

“But he’s not shooting at you.” Clint said. 

“Yet!” Scott replied.

"Can you get to the shield?" Coulson asked.

"Working on … fuck!"

There was a ping of a bullet striking Scott's armor and then another gunshot.

"Did Barnes shoot you?" Clint asked.

"No. He shot the guy who shot at me. I’m at … dammit, give me that! Barnes took the shield!"

There were more sounds that were recognizable as bullets hitting the shield, and seconds later, Bucky slid under the table.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked.

“What the fuck was Lang doing on my shoulder?” Bucky asked over him. 

“You’re gonna get yourself killed!” Steve said.

“You could’ve got me killed!” Bucky snapped.

“Scott?” Steve asked into the com. 

“I’m at the foot of the stairs, right outside the doorway.” Scott answered. 

“You okay?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Bucky glared at Steve. 

“I just … whatever.” Steve said, shaking his head. “Why’d you take the shield from Scott?”

“Because if you’re going to use it to get the president out, you have a better chance with me than him.”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other for a long moment.

“Sorry Scott, but he’s probably right.” Clint said into the com. “Cap, if that’s what you’re planning, put Barnes on your six and we’ll give you as much cover fire as we can.”

“Tell me when and I’ll help with the cover fire.” Hill said.

“Me too.” Coulson added.

“I’m not helpless. I’m in full body armor.” Scott told them. “I don’t have a gun, but I can help cover physically.”

“I’m covering President Alvarez and the first ladies.” Nat said. “I need to save my ammo in case I need it.”

“Yeah.” Steve agreed. “Nat, hold your position. Clint, what am I looking at as far as exits?”

“Probably have to jump over a couple bodies, but you’re relatively clear to the center exit going to the Cross Hall. You’ve got armed hostiles at either end of the room.”

“Where are we going once we get out?” Bucky asked. “We need something defensible until your team can get a handle on this and get us extraction.”

“There’s a bomb shelter and bunker under the West Wing.” President Ellis told them. “But that puts us running all the way across this building, past all the windows.”

“That’s a no.” Bucky shook his head. 

“The closet in the Lincoln Bedroom.” Ellis suggested next. “It has built in cabinetry all the way around, so it has the thickest walls in the residence, no windows, and a solid core steel door.”

Steve and Bucky looked at one another. 

“Probably our best option.” Steve said. 

“Yeah.”

“Sir, if we take you straight through the center exit, can you jump up onto the loveseat and climb over the railing onto the staircase landing?” Steve asked. 

The president made a face of disgusted annoyance. “I served twenty six years in the Army and never opted out of the APFT. I can outrun most of my Secret Service detail.”

“Scott, have you got enough particles to go fun sized to get to us?” Steve asked. 

“I’ve got plenty.” There was a pause and a near whistling sound through the coms. “I’m shrunk down and coming to you.”

“How long will it take him to run that far if he’s tiny?” Bucky frowned.

“He won’t be running.” Steve shook his head. “Tony finally perfected a version of the thrusters in the Iron Man suit that work when Scott’s shrunk down. He can fly. They haven’t announced it yet so we can keep the element of surprise.”

As Steve finished speaking, the tablecloth rustled slightly. 

“I’m here.” Scott said, returning himself to normal size and only slightly bumping into Bucky and the table leg. “How are we going to do this?”

“Steve on point with the shield. The president right behind. Scott behind him to cover since he’s wearing body armor. I’ll take rear guard and hopefully lay down enough cover fire to keep us all from getting killed.”

“I’m wearing body armor too. Under my tux.” The president announced. 

“Then why did we need Scott?” Bucky asked Steve.

“Hey! I’m useful!” Scott argued.

“Because the only way we’re getting out of here is to go full Butch and Sundance, and he’s the only one here wearing full body armor.” Steve answered. “If one of us goes down, he can get the president out.”

“You’re hurt.” Bucky said, his eyes narrowed.

“I’m fine.” Steve rolled his eyes. 

“He was shot in the leg.” President Ellis told Bucky.

“Are you serious?” Scott asked at the same time Bucky said.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Give me the shield. I’ll get the president out. You sit your ass right here.”

“Not a fucking chance.” Steve growled. 

“They’re together, aren’t they?” President Ellis asked Scott.

“They were, but then they broke up, then they talked, and I’m not really sure what their status is at the moment.” 

“Hey!” Bucky said, while Steve said “Not the time!”

“My leg is alright.” Steve said. “I think it was a ricochet rather than a direct hit. Trust me, I’ve had much worse.”

“I can’t believe you’re not wearing body armor.” Bucky muttered, reloading his gun and drawing a second out of a hidden holster under his jacket on his back. 

“Buck.” Steve said softly, and waited for Bucky to look at him. “If I go down, leave me and get the president out. One of us has to get through this and bring Astrid home.”

“Oh bullshit!” Bucky snorted. “You’re not going to make me have to go tell her that I let her Uncle Steve get shot. I will drag your ass out upstairs while covering the president if I have to, so you’d better not get shot in the first place.”

“How about you two just kiss and we get out from under this table?” Ellis suggested. 

“Please just kiss and get the president to safety.” Hill agreed. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve. “Your com is on.”

Steve shrugged. “Actually you’re bugged.” He tapped the com. “Hey I thought Pierce and Rumlow were bugged too. Why aren’t we hearing them?”

“I had Jarvis switch off their audio through the team coms to minimize distractions when the shooting started.” Fury answered. “Banner’s monitoring. They’re mostly trying to keep from being shot at the moment. We’ll let you know if they say anything you need to know about. We had turned Barnes off too until Scott said he was going for the shield.”

“You ready?” Steve looked around at the group under the table. 

Bucky reached over, grabbed Steve’s neck, and pulled him in for a hard, fast kiss. 

Steve got into a crouch and pulled Ellis in close behind him. “Okay, Scott, against the president’s back as close as you can get. On three, we all stand up. Buck, throw the table. Then we run for the doorway.” He spoke into the com. “Cover fire on three. One. Two. Three.”

The group stood together, throwing the table to the side as they bolted for the hallway. 

Gunfire exploded from all directions. 

Steve held the shield up to cover his head and chest as much as possible. He kept his other hand tangled in the president’s coat to keep Ellis pressed against his back. The gunfire was almost deafening, but since none of the bullets seemed to come close to him, he could only hope it was the team giving cover fire. 

They made it to the hallway. Steve lowered the shield slightly. He jumped up onto the settee under the wrought iron railing and vaulted over. Ellis climbed up behind him and over the railing. Scott jumped up onto the bench and then flipped over the railing rather ungracefully, landing on his side at Steve’s feet. Bucky fired several more shots, then turned quickly and fired at someone approaching them from the opposite direction before leaping up onto the railing and scrambling over, shouting “Go! Go!”

(picture of this area of the White House here: http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/04/04/article-2124851-12752094000005DC-117_964x508.jpg)

Steve raised the shield again and charged up the stairs, Ellis and Scott practically against his back and Bucky covering them from the rear again. 

At the top of the stairs Steve spotted a shadow on the floor belonging to someone standing to the side of the doorway. He stopped, raised a finger to his lips for silence, then signaled Bucky and pointed at the shadow.

Scott pulled Ellis down into a crouch and covered him as much as he could. 

Bucky pushed past them, dropped to the ground, covered his head with the metal arm as best he could, and reached around the corner to fire a single shot at whoever was waiting for them. 

The man went down with a groan. 

Bucky kicked the man’s gun away, then he and Steve stepped forward, Steve covering them with the shield, while Bucky held his gun ready for anyone else who might be lurking. 

Not seeing anyone, Steve reached back and tapped Scott twice. 

“Come on!” Bucky whispered, urging the group toward the sitting room and then the Lincoln Bedroom. 

They made it into the closet without any issues, closing the door behind them. The lock required a key which they of course didn’t have, but Scott had a lock pick in a compartment of his suit and was able to lock the door with it. 

“This place wasn’t meant for four grown men.” Scott said, looking around at where the four of them were pressed up against one another in the tiny space. “I’m going fun sized.”

He pressed the button on his wrist and shrank down. Steve knelt down and picked Scott up, placing him on a shelf so he wouldn’t get stepped on. 

Steve toggled his com. “We made it. We’re going to wait for extraction.”

“Watch out.” Fury replied. “Pierce and Rumlow are on the move.”


End file.
